Esclave de tes envies
by Nana'.'Lea
Summary: "Harry, il faut que tu partes. C'est toi qu'il veut. Toi et seulement toi ! " - Ils s'étaient lancés dans la chasse aux Horcruxes. Ils avaient échappé au Manoir Malfoy. Et si, Voldemort avait trouvé la Chaumière aux coquillages. - Désormais Il est devenu son esclave. Esclave de Tom Elvis Jedusor, esclave d'un homme Puissant et Sadique. - /!\ Torture - Sang - MPREG
1. Préembule

« Harry, il faut que tu partes. C'est toi qu'il veut. Toi et seulement toi ! Cours Harry ! Cours ! »  
Ils s'étaient lancés dans la chasse aux Horcruxes. Ils avaient échappé au Manoir Malfoy. Et si, Voldemort avait trouvé la Chaumière aux coquillages. Et s'il avait capturé Harry. Et si au lieu de le tuer, le mage noir avait décidé de l'utiliser.

_Harry Cours. Tombe. Cours. Chute. Il entend des cris. Des appels. Il ne s'arrête pas. « Tu ne nous aide pas ici ». Hermione a dit ça. Il sait que c'est pour le protéger. Mais il comprend aussi que Voldemort le suivra lui. Seulement lui. Sa magie explose autours de lui. Il laisse une piste au mage noir. Un appel. Suis moi si tu l'ose, je t'attend.  
Il cours, saute, évite, tombe, se relève et repart. Un bruit. Un autre. Un visage. Blanc et rouge. Une peau blanche et des yeux rouge. Harry trébuche devant l'homme, tombe à genoux. Face à lui. Face à Voldemort. Il croise son regard. Sa magie continu d'exploser autours de lui mais il n'a pas la force de se relever._  
« Endoloris »

Désormais Il est devenu son esclave. Esclave de Tom Elvis Jedusor, esclave d'un homme Puissant et Sadique. Sadique au point de le torturer à tout instant, de le punir en lui plantant des couteaux dans le corps, de le tuer à petit feu en l'empêchant de mourir.

« Le Doloris est un sortilège interdit. L'avada Kedavra et L'Imperio aussi. Mais quand avec un Imperio il m'oblige à m'auto torturer, je souhaite que ce soit d'un Doloris et je prie pour que quelqu'un me lance un Avada Kedavra. Tu ne sais rien Malfoy. Ne me dit pas que tu connais ça. Tu as voulu te suicider ? Je n'y pense même plus. Il me ramènerait à la vie et me punirais pour ça. »

_Harry sourit à l'homme devant lui. Il lui sourit alors que son sang se glace. Il prend peur, énormément. Le sourire face à lui est trop sadique, trop pour que quiconque imagine qu'il s'en sortirait aussi facilement. Mais Harry sourit. Il sourit à cet homme qui a parlé à voix basse, à cet homme qui a tué ses parents, certainement ses amis, celui qui sera son meurtrier._  
« Oui Potter. Je vais te tuer. Mais avant, je vais m'amuser. »  
_Le brun passe une main dans ses cheveux, continue à sourire. Il ne sait pas pourquoi. Il sait qu'il va souffrir. Plus que de raison. Mais l'idée que le Lord face à lui croit qu'il va le laisser faire le fait sourire. Il se relève utilisant ses maigres forces.  
_« J'attends de voir ça Tom. »

* * *

**Esclave de tes envies**

Voilà un nouveau projet qui m'est venue en tête ( sans oublier **Reine dans l'ombre, Roi de mensonge **)  
ainsi j'aimerais avoir votre avis.

L'histoire a beaucoup avancé dans ma tête, mais j'hésite à coucher les mots sur le papier. Pourtant comme je sais qu'on trouve très peu de HP-TJ (LV) je me suis dit que je pourrais tenter.

Harry serait loin d'être niais, et Tom loin d'être Guimauve. Après tout Harry est un Gryffondor moitié Serpentard. Après tout Tom est Voldemort, Puissant, Noir et Sadique.

_  
**| J'aimerais votre avis : Je me lance ou pas ? |**

Un simple Review d'un oui ou d'un non ...

Et une bêta ?

ht_tp_:/_ww_w._hosti_ngpic_s._net/vie_wer._php?_id=_983_394escl_aved_etes_envi_es_.png

sans les _


	2. Prologue

**Voici le prologue.**

**Le vrai  
**

**Je ne sais ce que ça donne.  
Je ne sais****si cela va vous plaire mais j'ai prit du plaisir à l'écrire.**

Tout l'univers est à J. K. Rowling

**A vous de lire.  
**

* * *

**Prologue  
**

Un mur explosa à sa gauche suivit d'un nuage de poussière qui se propagea devant ses yeux et s'infiltra dans sa gorge. Surpris il n'eu pas le temps de réagir correctement, toussa, s'étouffa encore plus. Quand la poussière de l'explosion se dispersa il remarqua Fleur toujours à ses côtés. Ron, Hermione et Bill n'était pas à porté de vue. Il rabattit son col roulé sur sa bouche et attrapa le bras fin de la française pour l'aider à se lever, essayant de ne pas se faire submerger par la panique. Les mangemorts ne pouvaient pas l'avoir retrouvé. C'était trop tôt. Trop rapide. Comment avaient-ils pu faire ça. Une pression de doigt sur son bras lui fit tourner la tête vers la jolie blonde qui grimaçait.

- Arry, il faut sortir. Viens.

Elle le tira dans les dédalles de sa maison jusqu'à la sortie et ils respirèrent une grande bouffé d'air. La chaumière n'était pas grande, heureusement pour eux, ou ils n'auraient jamais pu en sortir.

- Endoloris !

- Protego !

La bataille commence.

_Harry porte son regard vers un homme vétu de noir. Un mangemort. Il dégaina sa baguette et resta auprès de Fleur. Elle était enceinte, il ne peut la laisser se battre seule alors que le bébé aspirait sa magie._

- Expelliarmus !

Il évita un jet vert et para celui destiné à Fleur.

- Boclang !

- Avada Kedavra

-Stupefix !

Hermione se glissa à ses côtés. Ron se battait non loin avec son frère.

- Sectum Sempra !

_Un mangemort tombe au sol et hurla de douleur. Les souffles se suspendent un instant au niveau de ses camarades. Ils comprènnent une chose essentielle, Potter et sa bande ne sont plus si inoffensifs. Ils ne sont plus des gamins immatures et contrôlés par leurs peurs. Ils sont des jeunes adultes combattifs.  
Les sorts reprennent de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort et destructeur. Fleur chute, Bill crit. Ron se jète, court vers elle et transplane. Un coup d'œil entre Hermione et Harry suffit, elle appelle Bill pendant que Harry les couve._

- Sectum Sempra !

- Avada Kedavra !

- Protego !

- Expelliarmus !

-Stupéfix

-Expecto Patronum !

_Un cerf file entre les mangemorts les déstabilisants un instant. Un bref instant qui permet à Hermione de transplaner en tenant l'épaule d'Harry et le bras de Bill_.

Les mains et les genoux dans des feuilles humides, Harry reprit son souffle tant bien que mal. A ces côté Hermione lançait déjà des sorts de protection autours d'une vieille cabane ou Ron et Fleur les avaient attendu. L'aîné des Weasley se dirigea vers sa femme et la prit dans ses bras pour la bercé tendrement tandis que Ron inspecté les alentours. Quand le roux revint de son expédition, il attrapa le bras d'Harry et l'amena dans la cabane où sa petite amie allumait un feu sorcier dans la cheminé pour éviter la fumée. Bill prit son petit frère dans les bras en le remerciant. Après tout personne ne s'était attendu à ce que Ron réussisse à transplaner après sa récente désartibulation. Ils s'assirent tous sur des couvertures trouvé dans une malle et Hermione expliqua brièvement qu'elle avait montré l'endroit à Ron par mesure de sécurité.

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir montré ?

La rousse se tourna vers son ami et lui fit un sourire indulgent.

- J'ai eu peur qu'en utilisant ta magie pour transplaner Vold… Lui, puisse te suivre.

- D'où cette idée te vient ?

- Il t'a obligé à voir de faux souvenirs dans tes rêves. Je pense qu'il peut être capable de ça.

Le Survivant fronça les sourcils mais laissa tomber l'affaire, son amie devait surement avoir raison. D'ailleurs il ressentait la colère du Lord en ce moment même à travers sa cicatrice.

- Où est-on Hermione ?

- Dans une forêt, prêt de chez mon cousin. On s'y était perdu petit.

- En Angleterre ?

- Oui.

- Demain nous transplanerons chez mes parents.

- Tu es sure Fleur ? Vous pouvez y aller seul. Nous resterons ici.

- Ermione , je refuse de vous laisser ici. Mes parents nous protégerons.

- Bien.

Allongé sur une couverture entre deux couples, Harry regardait fixement le plafond. Ils s'étaient couchés trop, épuisé émotionnellement et magiquement. Hélas, la douleur de sa cicatrice empêchait le brun de dormir. Ainsi bercé par les légers ronflements de Ron et les babillements de Fleur, il pensait, ou plutôt réfléchissait au moyen que les mangemorts avaient utilisé pour le tracer. Mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il avait beau tourner chaque pensés dans tout les sens, il ne comprenait pas.  
Coincé dans les bras de Ron, Hermione se réveilla d'un coup en réveillant Ron dans son empressement.

- Ils arrivent !

Le brun saisit ses lunettes et sauta sur ses pieds malgré la fatigue. Tandis que les autres émergeaient du sommeil il avait déjà lancé plusieurs sort et en avait déduit qu'ils les encerclé presque.

- Ils ont lancé des sorts anti-transplanage.

- Il faut que l'on parte en courant.

- Nous sommes encerclé.

- Pas tout à fait, il y a une rivière pas loin, ils ne sont pas au-delà, si on la traverse c'est bon.

Alors que Ron renforçait les sorts de protection et que Bill lançait un sortilège de Plume sur sa belle pour l'aider à courir. Hermione croisa le regard vert de son meilleur ami. Un cri se fit attendre et Bill souffla le mot loup garou pourtant, personne ne réagit. Fleur avait peur pour son bébé, Ron était occupé à renforcé les sortilèges le temps qu'ils courent, Bill à calmer ses instincts de demi bête ressortants et Harry et Hermione à se fixer. Une explosion se fit entendre.

- Il faut que tu y aille en premier Harry.

Le brun déglutit, il l'avait lu dans son regard.

- Herm' …

- Non Harry.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la cabane qui donnait vers la rivière.

- Tu trace tout droit.

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser.

- A la raison Harry.

- Tu ne nous aide pas ici. Tu ne peux pas nous aider. Bill est incapable de transplaner, Ron fait un effort énorme en déplaçant Fleur, et je ne suis plus capable de me déplacé avec deux autres personnes. On ne peut pas te laisser là. Il va falloir que tu coures Harry. Vite. Quand tu seras sortit de la zone d'anti-transplanage. Transplane, partout, tout le temps, tous les endroits que tu connais. Et soit dans deux heures à Privet Drive. Pile. J'y serais.

- Hermione je pourrais vous protéger.

- Non. J'ai montré beaucoup d'endroit à Ron. Pas à toi. Tu ne peux pas y transplaner seul. Je suis sure qu'il suit ta magie. Harry, il faut que tu partes. C'est toi qu'il veut. Toi et seulement toi ! Cours Harry ! Cours !

_Le brun la fixe un instant puis se retourne et s'élance. Il faut qu'il libère sa magie. Que Voldemort le capte, le suive. Qu'il s'éloigne de la cabane. Il sait qu'il est là, il le sent. Il change de direction, abandonné l'idée de la rivière. Hermione cri, il l'ignore. __Harry Cours. Tombe. Cours. Chute. Il entend des cris. Des appels. Il ne s'arrête pas. « Tu ne nous aide pas ici ». Hermione a dit ça. Il sait que c'est pour le protéger. Mais il comprend aussi que Voldemort le suivra lui. Seulement lui. Sa magie explose autours de lui. Il laisse une piste au mage noir. Un appel. Suis-moi si tu l'ose, je t'attends.  
Il court, saute, évite, tombe, se relève et repart. Un bruit. Un autre. Un visage. Blanc et rouge. Une peau blanche et des yeux rouges. Harry trébuche devant l'homme, tombe à genoux. Face à lui. Face à Voldemort. Il croise son regard. Sa magie continu d'exploser autours de lui mais il n'a pas la force de se relever._

« Endoloris »

_Harry s'écroule au sol. Hurle. Sa peau est en feu, son sang le brûle. Chaque nerf cri de douleur. Sa voix se répercute entre les arbres. Puis la douleur s'arrête laissant place à l'engourdissement un bref instant._

« Endoloris »

_Sa peau se déchire, ses yeux brûlent de larmes, il hurle encore. Surpris de cette douleur. Epuisé. Il entend un rire au loin et qui parait si près. Sa cicatrice chauffe, son corps se contorsionne, cherche la délivrance et puis plus rien. Le noir._

Harry ouvrit les yeux dans ce qu'il détermina comme un cachot. Du moins de ce qu'il voyait puisque ses lunettes n'étaient pas sur son nez. Il fronça celui-ci en sentant l'odeur de sang, d'urine et de moisi.

- Alors Potter réveillé ?

Le brun tourna la tête vers l'entrée de sa cellule mais ne distingua qu'une vague silhouette qu'il ne put reconnaître.

- Le maître ne sait pas ce qu'il va faire de toi… mais en attendant…

Un cliquetis de clefs plus tard, l'homme était dedans et se rapprochait dangereusement de Harry. Celui remarqua à ses instants que de lourdes chaines retenaient ses pieds au mur. Le mangemort s'approcha ce qui permit à Harry de distinguer ses traits anguleux et dur. Néanmoins il ne baissa pas la tête.

- Que vais-je faire de toi Potter … Je pourrais trouver mille et une torture …

- Faudrait-il déjà que vous ayez la capacité mentale de trouver une idée.

La gifle fusa. Une main puissante s'écrasa sur la joue de Harry, le projetant sur le sol, alors qu'il venait juste de se lever pour déclarer sa phrase.

- Ne te moque pas de moi. Tu n'es rien ici.

_Une baguette se tend. Le regard de Harry se braque dessus. Il crispe sa machoire._

- Endoloris !

_La douleur le frappe mais il ne crie pas. Il s'attend à pire. Beaucoup plus. Il se tortille sur le sol, griffant ainsi ses chevilles contre les anneaux mais en crie pas. Par défi, par orgueil. Il ne sait pas. Il ne veut juste pas crier devant ce mangemort de pacotille qui n'est qu'un chienchien à son maître. La douleur reflue et l'homme rit avant de sortir des cachots sans rien dire de plus.  
Le brun se traine vers un mur. Il s'appuis dessus et pense à ses amis, souhaitant qu'ils aient pu s'échapper. Il espère de tout son cœur que son idée aie marché et murmure leur prénom en sombrant une nouvelle fois dans l'inconscience._

_Les jours se succèdent et se ressemble. Un mangemort rentre.  
SI ces un novice il lance un Doloris ou deux, sort en laissant à manger.  
Harry ne prend pas la peine d'émettre le moindre son. Il se force même à ne pas le faire.  
Si c'est un mangemort plus haut gradé. Harry prend peur.  
Il le sent dans leur voix. Il sent cette folie qui les a atteints.  
Il hurle._

_Doloris.  
Il se débat._

_Difindo.  
Il pleure._

_Sectum Sempra.  
Il supplie._

_Puis le mangemort repart et quelqu'un rentre.  
On lui donne quelque goutte de potion, une bouché de pain.  
Et on repart.  
Jusqu'au lendemain.  
Les journées se suivent et se ressemblent.  
Il en perd même la notion.  
Il a mal. Il se meurt.  
Petit à petit. Malgré sa magie. _

_Il sombre._

- Potter. Lève-toi. De suite.

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Pour la question de la taille des chapitres à venir. Je ne sais pas. J'avais juste envie d'arrêter celui là ici.  
Je pense que ma fic sera courte.**

Mais après tout ... qui sait.


	3. Chapitre 1 : Tu m'appartiens

_**Voilà la suite attendu  
**_

_**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews  
**_

_**et je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu à toutes !**  
_

* * *

_Il sombre_

- Potter. Lève-toi. De suite.

Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux et regarda en direction de la où il savait être l'entrée de sa cellule. Et bien que sa vision soit floue il reconnu Malfoy. Drago Malfoy. Après tout, seul un Malfoy pouvait avoir les cheveux aussi blonds, et seul Drago Malfoy avait cette intonation dans la voix quand il lui parlait. Du défi plus que du mépris. Et malgré l'ordre Harry ne bougea pas. Il resta assis sur le sol du cachot, le dos nu appuyé contre un mur glacé mais qui calmait les nombreuses entailles dans sa chair, fixant son interlocuteur sans réellement le voir.

-Potter, ne m'oblige pas à te déplacer par moi-même. Lève-toi et suis-moi. Le lord veut te voir.

Le brun cligna des yeux. « Le Lord », le maître. Un des seuls mots qui le faisait réagir depuis qu'il est dans les cachots. Ce mot qui sonnait si mielleux dans la voix de tout les mangemort et qui n'inspirait que colère au prisonnier.  
Il s'appuya sur ses mains et se releva tant bien que mal sans avancer pour autant. Les lourdes chaines l'en empêchait mais Malfoy, agacé, ne semblait pas l'avoir vu. Il s'approcha de lui à grand pas et lui tira le bras dans un gémissement de la part du brun qui s'affala sur le sol après quelque pas.

- Potter ! Grouille-toi.

- Espèce de Véracrasse, je suis enchaîné. En-chaî-né.

Le blond suivit du regard les chaînes qui allaient jusqu'au mur et soupira. Le lord ne lui avait pas permis de prendre sa baguette, affirmant qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin. Il était épuisé et ne voulait pas réfléchir à une solution pour les chaînes du brun, il voulait juste s'affalait dans son lit qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis bien longtemps.  
Se penchant il frôla du bout des doigts les chaînes qui disparurent immédiatement puis repris le bras de sa Némésis pour le tirer hors des cachots sombre et humides sans montrer signe de son étonnement. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs cellules ou des prisonnier gémissaient et imploraient de l'aide. Pourtant Drago ne broncha pas et ce contenta de tirer sur Potter pour qu'il avance plus vite.  
Harry de son côté se laissait trainer sans rien dire, ignorant complètement ce qu'il se passait autours de lui. Il ne reprit conscience que quand la main qui le faisait avancer le lâcha sur des dalles glacées et qu'il s'écroula au sol. Levant les yeux il discerna sans mal les habits des mangemorts et y reconnu Bellatrix et Malfoy Sénior au premier coup d'œil.

- Harry Potter comment va tu ? Ton séjour ici te plait-il ?

Ses yeux émeraude se tournèrent vers l'homme assis sur le trône au milieu des autres. Voldemort dans une mise en scène parfaite du dirigeant suprême. Il croisa son regard et malgré l'absence de ses lunettes il en distingua toutes les nuances de rouge, tout le sadisme et la puissance que l'on pouvait mettre dans deux yeux comme le sang.

- Il parait que tu as été très distrayant pour mes mangemorts.

Le brun toujours au sol continua de fixer le meurtrier de ses parents remarquant enfin qu'il avait changé. Il ne distinguait plus la peau cadavérique du mage noir. Non celui-ci semblait avoir retrouvé une peau certes pâle mais pas moins que Malfoy. De plus, il sembla à Harry que sa tête n'était plus chauve mais surmonté de cheveux noirs.

- Severus as-tu finis la potion ?

- Oui maître. Il faudra que vous y allier un sort avec et ce sera bon.

- Bien. Va déposer cela dans mon bureau avec les instructions.

Le maître des potions sortit de la pièce en un claquement de cape habituel au même instant que le Lord se levait pour s'approcher du Survivant toujours affalé au sol.

- Tu vois Potter. Tout le monde t'appelle le Survivant… Mais plus pour longtemps. Je vais te tuer.

_Harry sourit à l'homme devant lui. Il lui sourit alors que son sang se glace. Il prend peur, énormément. Le sourire face à lui est trop sadique, trop pour que quiconque imagine qu'il s'en sortirait aussi facilement. Mais Harry sourit. Il sourit à cet homme qui a parlé à voix basse, à cet homme qui a tué ses parents, certainement ses amis, celui qui sera son meurtrier. _  
« Oui Potter. Je vais te tuer. Mais avant, je vais m'amuser. »  
_Le brun passe une main dans ses cheveux, continue à sourire. Il ne sait pas pourquoi. Il sait qu'il va souffrir. Plus que de raison. Mais l'idée que le Lord face à lui croit qu'il va le laisser faire le fait sourire. Il se relève utilisant ses maigres forces.  
_« J'attends de voir ça Tom. »  
_Il s'effondre à nouveau au sol à cause d'un coup reçu dans son ventre. La douleur fuse. Le transperce au niveau de la main qu'il avait posé sur le sol, légèrement en avant dans sa chute. Il se crispe et regarde le poignard planté dedans. Son regard se lève vers Voldemort qui est toujours debout devant lui. _

- Ne soit pas trop pressé petit Lion.

_Un autre poignard suit le premier, celui-ci à la lame rouge, brulante et Harry cri de douleur et regarde impuissant le sang s'étendre sur sa main et le sol._

- Sortez. Tous.

_Dans un silence de mort les subordonnés du Lord obéisse et celui-ci s'accroupi souplement devant le petit brun. Il lui frôle la joue puis ses lèvres bleuies._

- Te voilà bien mal en point. Héro du monde sorcier. Que vais-je faire de toi pour commencer ?

_Il se redresse lentement en arrachant les deux poignards savourant le cri qui sort de la gorge de son nouvel esclave personnel. De ses bras puissants il le relève et le tient debout examinant tout ses traits._

- Schiavo!

_Un elfe de maison apparait et ne réagit pas devant le spectacle qui s'offre à lui. Il prononce un petit maître respectueux et attrape le bras du jeune homme mal en point quand celui ci le désigne. Il sait déjà ce que veux son maître._

Dans une petite chambre simple mais confortable quand on avait vécu des jours entiers dans un cachot, un brun à la peau pâle et aux lèvres bleuies ouvrit les yeux. Son regard se posa automatiquement vers la fenêtre grand ouverte qu'avait emprunter le soleil pour venir lui caresser la peau et le reveiller doucement. Sans le rideau clair, les rayons lui aurait surement bruler les yeux n'étant plus habitué à tant de luminosité, pourtant la lumière se propageant dans la chambre l'appaisait. Il voulu s'étirer mais ses muscles lui crièrent de ne pas faire de mouvement trop ample et il tomba sur sa main droite bandée. Voldemort lui avait planté deux poignards dedans sans sourciller. Il lui appartenait de faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. L'elfe Schiavo lui avait dit. "Vous appartenez au maître désormais. Vous êtes son esclave.". Il était devenu l'esclave d'un homme Puissant et Sadique. L'esclave du plus grand mage noir du siècle. Il frissona d'anticipation. Il avait beau lui avoir tenu tête en l'apellant par son prénom, il n'était pas fou au point de ne pas craindre les réaction du Lord. Après tout il avait monté une armée, torturé des gens, tué pour pouvoir dominer le monde.

Une porte grinça sur sa droite et quelqu'un entra. Un homme inconnu qui lui tendit ses lunettes sans un mot. Harry les attrapa et les enfila par reflexe puis leva la tête vers l'homme face à lui mais celui ci c'était déjà retourné et repartait laissant le brun assit dans son lit, seul et perdu dans ses pensées.  
Il du attendre un moment avant que la porte ne se ré-ouvre et regarda silencieusement entrer son ancien professeur de Potion avancer vers lui, de nombreuse potion dans les bras. Il posa le tout sur la petit commode et se tourna vers le fils de son ancienne meilleure amie.

- Où avez vous mal monsieur Potter.

- Suis-je en droit de répondre partout ?

- Plus de précision serait nécessaire. Prenez ceci.

Il lui tendit deux fioles que Harry les prit sans un mot envers celui qui avait tué Dumbledore. Ce traître qu'il haïssait plus que Voldemort lui même. Le gout dans la bouche le détourna de ses pensées assassines et il eu envie de tout recracher mais l'aîné lui avait prit la tête et lui maintenait en l'air pour qu'il soit obliger d'avaler le contenu immonde.

- Désolé monsieur Potter, mais les potions les plus répugnantes sont souvent les plus éfficaces.

Il relacha ensuite délicatement sa tête laissant le gryffondor toussait puis grimaçait.

- Où avez-vous mal ?

- A quoi cela vous servira ?

- A moi, en rien. Par contre, je peux vous soignez et cela serait pratique vu que le Lord veux vous voir.

Harry regarda sa main et repensa à la douleur, ainsi qu'à celle du Doloris dans les bois. Tout ses muscles le faisait souffrir et il savait pertinemment que dans cet état il ne survivrait surement pas au Lord ou il en ressortirait fou. De ses yeux emeraudes il fixa son ancien professeur en essayant de ne pas penser à Dumbledore et son regard bleu pétillant avant de tomber. Malheureusement, il n'y arrivait pas. Dumbledore avait été un peu comme son grand père.

- Pourquoi l'avoir tué ?

L'espion sursauta et laissa tomber une fiole. Il s'était attendu à cette question, mais pas avec ce ton neutre. Résigné. Et pas tout de suite.

- Il le fallait.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse professeur.

- C'était moi ou Drago. Où avez vous mal ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Rogue venait-il de lui annoncer qu'il avait tué Dumbledore pour préserver Drago Malfoy ? C'était impossible. Il avait du le faire juste parce que c'était un traître... pas pour aider un gosse, tout Serpentard soit-il.

- Monsieur Potter ...

- Aux muscles. Au bras droit, mes doigts ne bouge plus. J'ai aussi mal à ma cicatrice mais vous n'y pouvez rien.

- Bien.

Harry du prendre une série de potion plus dégoutante les une que les autres mais à chaque fois les yeux noir de Rogue l'empechèrent de les recracher aussi tôt. L'une d'entre elle le rendit aveugle un bref instant et il paniqua jusqu'à ce qu'une poigne forte lui attrape l'épaule. Quand il retrouva la vue, Rogue n'avait pourtant pas semblait bouger. Il tendit la main vers lui et attrapa doucement son bras droit pour défaire les pansements laissant apparaître deux plaies pas tout àfait refermé sur sa peau.

- Cela vous fera mal mais laissez là à l'air libre. Cela vaut mieux. La porte là bas et une salle de bain. Un elfe viendra vous chercher dans vingt minute. Ne faîtes pas attendre le Lord.

Harry se retrouva une nouvelle fois seul et se dirigea vers la petite porte que lui avait indiqué Rogue du geste de la main. Il y découvrit une baignoire remplit d'eau chaude et après s'être déshabillé s'y glissa avec satisfaction bien que l'eau réveille quelque peu ses blessures au dos.  
Il n'en ressortit que quinze minute plus tard et se sécha à l'aide d'une serviette posé sur l'évier. Dans la chambre un elfe de maison lui donna des habits qu'il enfila avec hâte pour se tenir au chaud bien que le maître de Schiavo , Voldemort, n'ai pas daigné lui laisser enfiler un tee-shirt. Il se retrouva ainsi, à suivre l'elfe de maison, dans les couloirs sombre du manoir, seulement vétu d'un pantalons en toile noir avec une ceinture verte émeraude, pieds et torse nus. Le petit être s'arrêta devant une porte en bois massif et toqua avant de faire rentrer Harry.  
Sentant la moquette mouelleuse sous ses pieds Harry soupira, le froid des dalles n'était vraiment pas acceuillant et n'arrangeait pas sa douleur, bien que réduite, aux muscles. La chaleur ambiante était aussi légèrement plus élevé ce qui le détendit quelque peu. Il lui sembla se trouver dans un hall puisque la pièce, immense et toute en largeur, ne comprenait que quelques fauteuils noir et larges, des tapis et des tableau ainsi que cinq portes identique. L'une d'elles s'ouvrit et il fit quelque pas pour pénétrait dans la pièce. Un bureau. Un grand bureau avec de vieux meuble massif en bois foncé et sculptait de serpents.

- _Bonjourrr jeune sssorrrcccccciier._

Harry pivota vers le serpent du nom de Nagini qui avançait vers lui. Il se rappela le corps de Bathilda s'écartant pour donner lieu à la place à ce reptile. L'image le fit frissonner et il contempla l'animal qui glissait vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'une porte à droite du grand bureau central s'ouvre. Harry hoqueta. A la douleur dans sa cicatrice il savait que cet homme était Voldemort. Or, il n'avait plus devant lui, le cadavre ambulant, sans nez et aux injecté de sang. Non, devant lui se tenait un jeune homme de vingt cinq ou trente ans. Un jeune homme plus grand que lui, bien battit, le visage carré et fort, les muscles saillants, des cheveux noirs fin et ordonnée. Et de magnifiques orbes noirs où l'on pouvait voir des éclats rouges briller.

- Bonjour Harry. Comment vas-tu depuis avant-hier ?

Avant-hier ? Il avait dormi tant que cela ?

- Je suppose que tu as compris que tu étais dans mon bureau et non pas au manoir Malfoy.

L'homme envoutant attrapa quelque chose sur une étagère et s'approcha d'Harry qui recula instinctivement. Malheureusement pour lui, la porte s'était refermée et il cogna son dos dessus. Voldemort quand à lui approcha toujours, et Harry pu voir ce qu'il tenait. Un collier pour chien. Un collier de cuir noir avec deux serpents de chaque coté. L'un aux yeux fait de rubis et l'autre d'émeraude. Un collier qu'il tendit vers son cou et lui accrocha sans qu'Harry ne réagisse, trop obnubilé par les yeux noir hypnotisant qui le fixait. La douleur afflua de son cou jusqu'à son cerveau et il posa les doigts sur le collier pour l'arracher mais celui-ci le brûla et il lui sembla que des couteaux se plantaient dans sa gorge là où se situait le collier. Voldemort laissa échapper un rire sarcastique et recula d'un pas.

- Tu ne pourras pas l'enlever. Ce collier m'obéit. Tu m'appartiens. Ne l'oublie pas. Jamais.

Une nouvelle douleur le frappa dans le ventre et il regarda impuissant le poignard fiché dans son ventre.

- Répète Harry. « J'appartiens au Lord »

-Jamais …

- Répète.

- Je ne t'appartiens pas. Tom.

La peur avait beau lui provoquer un mal d'estomac il n'abandonnerait pas comme ça. Dumbledore l'avait dit. Etre un Gryffondor ne signifie pas l'absence de peur, mais le courage de la surmontée.  
Le poignard fus extrait de son ventre et replanté un peu plus haut. Harry voulu l'arracher mais le Lord lui attrapa les bras. Il se débattit tant bien que mal, mordit le Lord, arracha la manche de sa chemise grise, lui donna mainte fois des coups de pied, il se retrouva néanmoins les bras attacher à une lourde chaine qui était apparue au dessus de la porte tandis que ses pieds étaient cloués au sol d'un simple sort. La colère se mélangea à la douleur dans son corps et il invectiva le Lord qui restait impassible.

- Tu ne m'atteindras avec ses insultes médiocres.

Un poignard apparut dans sa main et il traça un trait sur la joue d'Harry qui serra les dents.

- Tu vois ces poignards, ils sont tout simplement très utiles. Tu ressens la souffrance, mais il ne te blesse pas physiquement. Ainsi …

Le brun regarda la lame se fichait dans sa cuisse et laissa échappé un gémissement de douleur alors que le lord riait légèrement.

- Ainsi je peux te les planter un a un dans chaque partie du corps sans te tuer. Répète. « J'appartiens au Lord ».

- Va te faire foutre Tom.

_La douleur revient au niveau de son cou. Celle de sa jambe et de son ventre accroit._

_- Répèèèète._

_- Jaaaamais._

_Un autre poignard se fiche dans sa jambe, puis un autre et encore un. Il se débat, se brule les membres sur les chaînes. Voldemort sourit. Il prend une autre arme, une épée. La plante lentement au niveau du nombril du brun qui ne tient plus. Il hurle. Appelle de l'aide. Hermione, Ron, Luna, Rémus … n'importe qui. Quand la lame fini de se déplacer à l'intérieur de lui Voldemort recule. Il le regarde, le jauge. Harry gémit, ferme les yeux, pleure, supplie ses amis de venir alors que le rire démoniaque de son persécuteur retentit dans les murs._

_- Tu m'apparrrrtiens Harrrrry. Tu n'es qu'àààà moi. Tu n'eeesss plus leurrr hérrrro …_

_Une litanie de « non » et de « jamais » s'échappe de ses lèvres. En Anglais, en fourchelangue. Il ne fait plus la différence. A chaque mouvement la lame de l'épée se déplace dans son ventre et lui arrache un cri, un gémissement. La douleur des deux poignards devient insignifiante, celle de son cou l'empêche de respirer normalement. Il ferme les yeux, épuisé. _

_Une nouvelle douleur l'oblige à les rouvrir, à hurler. Les lèvres tremblantes il aperçoit la silhouette de Tom Jedusor l'épée à la main prêt à lui re-planter. Il sombre une nouvelle fois._

La même impression du soleil caressant sa joue lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il était retourné dans la chambre. La fenêtre toujours ouverte laissant filtrer quelques rayons. Le bruit du vent dans les arbres et celui des oiseaux. Harry chercha ses lunettes sur la table de nuit et les trouva. Une fois sa vision claire il en profita pour réellement observer la chambre. Le lit d'une place était en bois assortit à la commode et à la table de nuit. Les draps verts étaient doux, agréables, de la même couleur que les arabesques sur les murs blanc. Il posa les pieds sur le parquet à la teinte claire et fut surpris de ne sentir qu'un léger gène. Son ventre protesta et il se demanda un instant depuis quand il n'avait pas mangé. Alors qu'il se levait lentement ses yeux tombèrent sur un mot écrit de la main de Rogue, d'une écriture serrée et rapide, nerveuse.

Des fioles sont posées dans la salle de bain.  
J'espère que votre cerveau de Gryffondor vous permettra de comprendre qu'il faut que vous les buviez de la droite vers la gauche.  
Appelé Schiavo après les avoir bu.  
S.R.

Harry se traina jusqu'à la salle de bain et bu une à une les potions avec l'envie de tout recraché à chaque fois. Pourtant, la dernière fois, elles l'avait apaisé, alors il se força à tout ingurgiter puis murmura le prénom de l'elfe de maison qui apparut illico presto.

- Le maître m'a demandé de conduire son esclave jusqu'à lui. Veuillez me suivre.

Harry ne voulu pas que la créature se fasse punir par sa faute et le suivit donc sans rechigner. Il n'était toujours vêtu que de son pantalon de soi et marmonna contre le sadique qui lui faisait traverser des couloirs fait de dalle pieds nus. L'elfe accéléra le pas et pressa Harry jusqu'au même hall. Cette fois ci ce fut la porte à droite de celle du bureau qui s'ouvrit mais Harry resta là où il était. Voldemort était derrière cette porte. Voldemort et ses poignards, et son épée. Voldemort et ses chaînes ses ordres et son sourire sadique.

- Harry rentre.

La voix était froide, dure, explicite. Harry ne bougea pas. L'ordre fut répéta une fois, deux fois. Six au total, mais il ne bougea pas. Même quand le Lord apparut à la porte, il ne fit rien et se contenta de le regarder.

- Tu ne veux pas obéir ? Viens.

- Non.

La douleur se propagea dans son cou et il crispa ses poings en regardant toujours le Lord.

- Tu ne m'auras pas avec ça, Tom.

Il se mordit les lèvres à se faire saigner et ferma les yeux. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair au fur et à mesure que la douleur augmenter et son souffle devenait de plus en plus désorganiser et brulant dans sa gorge.

- Plus tu avanceras vers moi, moins tu auras mal. Essaye par toi-même.

Le brun rouvrit les yeux mais ne parla pas. Il savait que s'il ouvrait un instant la bouche ce serait un cri qui en sortirait. Par défis il fit un pas en arrière suivit d'un autre avant de s'écrouler à genoux sous la douleur. Son sang se mit à pulser à ses tempes, des petits points noirs apparurent devant ses yeux.

- Regarde par toi-même.

Voldemort avança de quelque pas et la douleur reflua lui permettant de se redresser sans pour autant pouvoir ouvrir la bouche. Quand l'homme brun fut à quelques centimètres Harry écarta les lèvres pour l'invectiver une nouvelle fois mais celui-ci recula le laissant se perdre dans la douleur.

- Suis-moi.

Inconsciemment Harry obéit, restant à une distance qui certes le faisait souffrir mais lui permettait de ne pas être dans le champ d'action immédiate de son ennemi. Ils pénétrèrent dans une vaste pièce où trônait au milieu une table à manger surmontée de bougie et de feuilles d'arbre fraîches.

- Je suppose que tu as faim. Assis toi, le diner va apparaître.

Voldemort prit place en bout de table laissant le choix de sa place au petit brun qui hésita. Il avait trop faim pour ne pas s'assoir et ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre de s'assoir de l'autre côté sans quoi il s'évanouirait. Au bout de longue minutes il prit place à trois places du Lord qui souriait toujours narquoisement et mangea lentement les plats qui apparaissaient devant lui. Ceci aurait pu être empoisonné mais il avait vraiment faim et de toute façon le Lord avait dit qu'il ne le tuerait pas. Or si un poison de torture était dedans et qu'il ne mangeait pas, Harry était certain que son ennemi le torturerait encore plus. Il mangea donc en silence, sous le regard noir du mage qui semblait l'étudiait.  
Après le dessert, Harry était repus, prêt à s'endormir mais il remarqua bien les yeux braqués sur lui. Il leva la tête et constata qu'il s'était légèrement habitué à la douleur, ou que celle-ci c'était amoindri. Voldemort recula sa chaise et se mit debout en regardant le brun.

- Viens.

Celui-ci ne chercha pas à refuser cette fois, il avança machinalement à la suite de l'homme vers une porte et le laissa le précédé dans une vaste chambre au teinte vert et argent. Une chambre très … Serpentard. Avec des serpents, des gravures, du latin, du bois travaillé. Et un lit à baldaquin splendide. Vaste, aux draps de soi, accueillant. Voldemort y prit place du côté droit et montra l'emplacement de sa gauche au Survivant qui resta figé.

- Viens. De suite.

Devait-il réellement s'assoir dans un lit avec son pire ennemi ? Avec ce meurtrier sans foi ni loi ? Cet homme … Ce monstre qui avait réduit sa vie à néant.

_- Viiieens. De ssssuiiiite._

Les piques imaginaires s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de son cou et il fit un pas en avant, stoppant ainsi leur avancée à travers sa chair. Il avança doucement jusqu'au lit mais ne le toucha pas.

_- Assssssiiiiis tooii._

En déglutissant il frôla des doigts le couvre lit doux et chaud puis lentement, en faisant en sorte de toujours voir le Lord, il s'y assit et se cala contre les oreillers. Heureusement pour lui, le lit était assez large pour qu'il n'ait pas à le toucher, il pouvait d'ailleurs rentrer deux fois dans l'espace qui les séparait.

- Allonge-toi.

Harry glissa le long du lit en tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur et la voix dans son cerveau qui lui disait de partir en courant. La tête posait sur l'oreiller, le Gryffondor ne cessa pas de fixer le Lord, s'attendant à tout instant à la douleur qui allait venir. Mais celui-ci ne bougea pas. Il ne bougea pas, tellement longtemps que Morphée vint tendre les bras au petit brun.

_Une douleur le transperce et il croise deux yeux rouges brillants. Un rire lointain et une nouvelle épée le transperce au niveau du ventre. Il cri. Il hurle quand il voit une lame briller avant de s'abattre dans son bras. Il se débat mais des cordes serrés autours de ses bras et jambes le brulent, le taillade, l'écorche. Des milliers d'aiguilles lui transpercent la tête alors qu'il entend une voix lancé un sort._

« Endoloris »

_Il se débat de plus en plus, enfonçant les six poignards et l'épée dans son corps. Il ne remarque pas qu'il est toujours dans son lit. Il ne voit que ses yeux rouges. Il ne sent que la douleur. _

« Tu m'appartiens. »

_Son sang se glace. Il prend peur, des larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Il hurle. Se mord les lèvres. Se débats. Les Doloris se multiplient. L'épée est retirée, puis replanté avec lenteur._

« Diffindo »

_Sa peau se déchire, s'écarte. Le sang coule le long de son ventre, il ressent cette chaleur qui le brule face à sa peau qui se glace. Il cesse de crier, il n'en a plus la force. Il pleure mais ses yeux le brulent. Il arrête. Sa vision tourne. Il ne voit que du rouge. Son cerveau lui ordonne de partir alors que son corps lui hurle de ne pas bouger. Il cesse de se débattre, évitant ainsi de s'enfoncer les lames magiques. Un nouveau Doloris l'atteint le faisant reprendre ses cris. Des cris de dément. Il comprend un bref instant que l'on puisse devenir fou. Il comprend les parents de Neville._

_Tout s'arrête._

« A qui appartiens tu ? »

_Il ne répond pas._

_Tout reprend._

_La douleur, le sang, les cris. Il pleure, il gémit, il supplie. Rien n'y fait. La douleur accroit. Il s'écorche au sang les bras et les jambes. Il casse une corde aussitôt remplacé pas une dague qui lui plante la main dans le matelas._

« A qui appartiens-tu ? »

_Il ouvre la bouche mais seul le sang sort. Son souffle s'arrête, reprend. Il se noie. Se perd. Se débat. Sa main traverse la dague tellement il a tiré dessus. Il n'y a plus qu'une fente du milieu de sa paume à l'espace entre son majeur et l'annulaire. Il ne le sent plus. Il sent trop de chose. Il veut que sa s'arrête. Que tout cesse. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour ça. Il dirait n'importe quoi pour ça. _

_Les sorts reprennent. Un le brule, l'autre le gèle. Un l'étire, l'autre lui tranche la peau. Il ouvre la bouche et les yeux, ne voit que du rouge et ne sent que l'odeur du sang, le gout du sang. _

_Tout s'arrête. Un instant. _

« A qui appartiens-tu ? »

_Il se sent partir. Ses yeux se referment. Il murmure._

« Je t'appartiens »

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Reviews ? **j'attends**  
**

**Question ? **je répond**  
**

**Commentaires ? **je commente

**Hypothèse ?** Come on !

Nana =)


	4. Chapitre 2 : Tu es le marché

**Voilà le chapitre **

**que je poste en toute hâte juste avant d'aller au lit  
**

**Je pense à vous ;)  
**

**Bonne lecture  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Tu es le marché**

Un doux chuchotis lui fit ouvrir les yeux et il comprit qu'il s'agissait du bruit du vent au travers des rideaux quand il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'endroit où il s'avait être la fenêtre. Il était à nouveau dans la petite chambre assez confortable qu'on lui avait attribué, à la différence que cette fois ci un rideau empêchait les rayons de venir le réveiller. Il voulu tendre le bras vers la table de nuit où devait être posé ses lunettes mais la douleur lui paralysa le membre et il se rendit compte que celui-ci était bandés. A l'identique du reste de son corps, du moins les partis qu'il pouvait voir sans trop bouger la tête puisque celle-ci s'avérait lui faire aussi mal que tout les autres membres qu'il tentait de bouger. La porte grinça mais il ne pu tourner la tête vers l'origine du bruit.

- Bonjour Monsieur Potter.

Rogue attrapa un coussin et aida le brun à le mettre derrière sa nuque pour le relever légèrement bien que cela lui fasse mal.

- Si vous voulez savoir où j'ai mal. La réponse est partout et cette fois ci je ne pourrais pas vous donner plus de détails.

- Je suis au courant.

Harry tendit le bras pour attraper la fiole que le maître des potions lui montra mais il ne réussit qu'à la faire tomber sur ses bandages remarquant ainsi qu'il en était quasiment couvert excepté là où il portait un caleçon ainsi qu'aux pieds, aux mains et à la tête. La terreur des cachots grogna avant d'aller chercher une chaise et de prendre place à ses côté pour lui faire lui-même boire les mixtures. En temps normal le brun aurait évidemment refusé de se faire « nourrir » par son professeur mais chaque parcelle de son corps lui faisait comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à se taire et boire. Il avala donc potion sur potion se faisant à l'idée qu'il n'aurait jamais la possibilité de gouter un remède au gout de fraise ou de banane et non au gout de … chose qu'il ne voulait pas savoir.

Alors que l'adulte commençait à lui défaire ses bandages avec attention et précision, Harry sentit son front le bruler et il grimaça en posant lentement sa main dessus par reflexe, geste qui n'échappa pas à l'espion.

- Le Lord n'est pas très content. Son raid contre l'ordre à échoué. J'imagine que cela vous rend heureux, mais paradoxalement cela amplifie votre douleur la tête.

- Même à distance il continue …

- Si vous voulez dire que même à distance il vous fait du mal. C'est évident. Il est en colère, lui appartenant, vous ne devez pas être heureux. S'il est satisfait vous devez l'être, quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il vous fasse. Vous lui appartenez.

- Non.

Le professeur haussa un sourcil avant se relancer dans sa dé-momification.

- « Je t'appartiens ». C'est ce que vous avez dit.

Harry lui lança un regard noir. Evidemment qu'il l'avait dit. Honte à lui pour cela. Mais cette souffrance … Harry en frissonna de souvenir et dû fermer les yeux pour refluer les larmes de rages et de douleur qui assaillirent ses yeux. Evidemment qu'il avait dit lui appartenir puisque cela était la seule échappatoire à cette douleur qui l'avait inondé, qui aurait pu le rendre fou, qui avait été à deux doigts de le rendre fou. Il sursauta quand une main froide se posa sur son ventre là où l'épée l'avait traversé encore et encore mais ne pipa mot. Rogue, les lèvres pincé et les yeux fermé semblait concentré et le brun, tout Gryffondor soit-il, n'avait pas le courage de le déranger. Il se contenta de bouger lentement les parties de son corps qui semblait fonctionner légèrement plus dès à présent.  
Ses mains se crispèrent quand il sentit la vague de froid se répendre mais il ne dit rien et serra les dents en fermant les yeux pour taire sa peur et ses angoisses jusqu'à ce que cela cesse.

- Un bain vous attend dans la salle d'eau. Appelez Schiavo. N'essayer pas d'énerver le Lord, vous n'êtes pas physiquement en état, quand à l'état mental, je préfère éviter tout commentaire puisque connaissant votre maison …

L'homme se leva et fit claquer sa cape avant de disparaître derrière la porte. Le brun toujours assis le regarda partir avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la salle de bain en serrant les dents. Il rentra dans son bain tant bien que mal et remercia celui qui l'avait fait couler même si c'était Rogue. La chaleur se propagea dans son corps chassant la vague de froid qui l'avait pénétré quand le potionniste l'avait touché. Il soupira et se laissa choir dans l'eau curative jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit froide.  
Il sortit du bassin, remarquant que la colère du Lord semblait s'être dissipé, enfila une serviette autours de sa taille et prononça le plus haut que ses cordes vocales lui permettaient, le prénom de l'elfe de maison qui apparut dans un pop sonore.

- Bonjour Harry Potter.

- Bonjour Schiavo. Ro… le professeur Rogue m'a dit de t'appeler.

- En effet Harry Potter.

D'un claquement de doigt une chaise apparut au milieu de la petite salle d'eau et l'elfe poussa Harry à s'y assoir avant de lui tendre sa paire de lunette et de se mettre à lui tourner autours une brosse en main pour arranger ses cheveux rebelles. Et bien que cela lui fasse étrange de se faire peigner par une créature sans la moindre trace de poil le brun ne broncha pas et laissa l'elfe passer les dents de la brosse pour tenter de le coiffer. Quelques minutes plus tard il se retrouva debout tenant un jean sombre taille basse, une chemise sans boutons assortit à ses yeux et une paire de chaussette qu'il enfila en vitesse malgré les courbatures présentes dans tout son corps.  
Schiavo le fit ensuite marcher dans les couloirs jusqu'au hall habituel où cinq portes se présentait à lui. Il connaissait déjà deux d'entre elle. L'une était celle de la chambre du Lord, celle tout à droite, et l'autre celle d'un bureau, juste à gauche de la précédente. Il attendit dans le hall/salon qu'une porte s'ouvre et ce fut celle du bureau qui pivota sans grincer. Préférant éviter de remettre en colère le Lord selon les conseils de Rogue, Harry se dépêcha d'entrer dans la pièce où Voldemort, assis à son bureau était penché sur un dossier, un jeune homme blond face à lui que le brun reconnu de suite. Drago Malfoy. Voldemort leva la tête et planta son regard noir aux reflets rougeoyants dans les yeux du Survivant qui se força à ne pas faire un pas en arrière. Néanmoins il ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard pour tenter d'oublier l'horreur de la veille – si cela était bien la veille.

- Harry approche.

Voulant éviter un sortilège ou pire de voir la lame brillante d'un poignard le brun obéit et fit quelque pas en avant pour s'arrêter au même niveau que Malfoy Junior.

- As-tu bien dormi ?

- Oui.

- Vois-tu, Drago ici présent vient de m'annoncer qu'il pensait avoir déniché un groupe de résistant.

Une carte surmontée d'une croix rouge apparut et Harry y jeta un coup d'œil, reconnaissant directement l'endroit marqué. Il s'agissait d'un petit village en Irlande où s'il se souvenait bien, Bill lui avait dit que certains résistants anglais se préparaient à une rébellion de masse.

- Or, comme il m'a déçu la dernière fois, je ne sais pas trop si je dois envoyer un raid.

- Et par quel moyen Malfoy a eu cette information ?

Le blond posa élégamment ses mains sur le bureau avant de se lever de son siège.

- Je vous ai dit tout ce que je sais Mon Seigneur. Je comprends évidemment que vous hésitiez à me croire mais je doute que Potter sois au courant de ce groupuscule…

- Tais-toi.

Le sang pur pinça ses lèvres tandis que Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire narquoisement jusqu'à ce que le Lord reporte son attention sur lui.

- Harry, dis moi, que sais-tu de cet endroit ?

- Que ça a l'air perdu dans la cambrousse et que si je voulais faire un groupe de plusieurs personnes je choisirais un endroit beaucoup plus fréquenter, où vingt personnes en plus passeraient inaperçue. Donc dans une grande ville.

- Ce n'est pas un mauvais raisonnement…

- C'est surtout qu'il ne va pas vous dire que j'ai rai…

- Endoloris.

Le blond s'effondra au sol en se tortillant dans tout les sens et Harry vit le sang couler de ses lèvres qu'il mordait. Harry déglutit. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser là. Il ne pouvait tolérer ça. Mais s'il s'interposer c'est lui qui prendrait tout. Pourquoi se laisserait-il torturer pour aider un mangemort qui lui avait pourri la vie et qui connaissait le lieu d'un groupe de rebelle. Le brun se mordit les lèvres et ferma les yeux en détournant la tête alors que Malfoy gémissait de douleur sous le Doloris de Voldemort.

- _Haarrrrrry, ouuuvrrrre les sss'yeux…_

Le survivant écarta ses paupières et tourna la tête vers le mage noir toujours assis à son bureau. Il sentit son cou le picoter et devina que le Lord devait s'amuser à le voir grimacer rien que par sa volonté.

- Va t'assoir au bureau là bas.

Harry suivi la direction qu'il lui montrait mais ne bougea pas. Aller en direction du petit bureau, qui n'était pas là la dernière fois, signifiait aussi tourner le dos à l'homme, au monstre qui l'avait torturé en riant. La douleur de son cou augmenta et il crispa la main tandis que le blond reprenait ses esprits, toujours allongé au sol.

- Va t'assoir. Obéit et la douleur sera moindre. Tu le sais.

Harry recula doucement vers le bureau tout en fixant le Lord qui haussa un sourcil. Une fois à côté du bureau il le regarda mais ne s'assit pas pour autant.

- Harry.

La menace gronda dans la gorge du Lord et le petit brun prit place sur le bureau où un parchemin et une plume était soigneusement disposés.

- Entraine-toi à écrire. De la main gauche.

Le brun attrapa la plume de sa main gauche et la trempa dans l'encrier commençant à écrire. Le résultat était médiocre. Il n'avait jamais su manier correctement une plume, alors utiliser la main gauche n'arrangerait certainement pas les choses. Il continua de gribouillait des mots simples et court tel que chat, jour, hiboux, pendant de longue minute jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que quelqu'un gémissait derrière lui. Se retournant brusquement, il fit claquer un nerf son cou et siffla de douleur avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Malfoy était cloué sur un pan du mur avec de vrai couteau et il ne l'avait pas entendu jusqu'à lors. Il déglutit et fixa le regard bleu gris du Serpentard. Tournant la tête de droite à gauche il se rendit compte que Voldemort n'était plus là et se leva en serrant les dents. Etre resté assis aussi longtemps n'avait pas arrangé ses courbatures. Il avança jusqu'à Malfoy en regardant les lames fichaient dans ses mains sur le mur. Le sang coulait des plaies et gouttait sur le sol.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Potter ?

Le brun sursauta et chuchota.

- T'aider.

Il était sincère. Il ne savait pourquoi mais voir Drago cloué à un mur lui faisait mal. Il ne pouvait supporter de voir la sueur sur le front du blond, la douleur dans ses orbes et cette crispation sur ses traits d'aristocrate. Il leva un bras vers le couteau, posa ses doigts dessus.

- Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Me les enlever ? Tu seras puni à ma place … Non, tu seras puni et moi aussi. Casse-toi Potter. Retourne à tes écritures.

Harry savait qu'il allait se faire punir. Mais l'image face à lui était trop… trop dure, trop fascinante, trop … Il avait juste envie de déclouer le blond.

- Potter !

Sans crier gare il plaqua ses lèvres sur celle du blond tout en attrapant les deux poignards de ses deux mains et tira dessus. Malfoy ouvrit la bouche et lui mordit la langue sous la douleur puis s'effondra au sol tandis qu'Harry reculait.

- Schiavo ?

Un pop retentit dans le hall/salon et Harry marcha lentement pour aller ouvrir la porte.

- Je ne peux rentrer dans la pièce Harry Potter.

Le brun opina et aida Drago dans une semi conscience à se lever et à sortir du bureau, puis le fit s'assoir devant l'elfe de maison.

- Le lord m'a demandé de te dire de transporter Malfoy jusqu'à R… jusqu'à Severus.

- Bien.

L'elfe disparut avec le blond à ses côtés et un frappement de main sur un bureau se fit entendre derrière lui. Il se retourna doucement et fixa le Lord qui avait les yeux rouges.

- Tu as été vilain Harry. Approche.

Lentement il avança vers ce regard couleur sang ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il buta presque sur le bureau.

- Pose ta main droite.

Il obéit et ferma les yeux avant que la lame qu'il avait vu briller ne lui transperce la chair. La douleur afflua une nouvelle fois jusqu'à son cerveau et il garda ses lèvres fermées jusqu'à sans mordre la langue. Il souleva ses paupières quelques instants plus tard et chassant la douleur sourit narquoisement au Lord.

-Il en faudra plus pour me faire flancher.

- Doutes-tu de mes capacités ?

- Je ne fais que réfléchir à vos idéaux, après tout vous n'êtes qu'un sang mêlé.

La colère enflamma les iris de l'homme mais il ne bougea pas se contenta d'ancré son regard noir dans les yeux du Survivant qui soutint l'échange malgré le sang suintant de sa main. Il s'agissait donc d'un vrai poignard. Il calcula que cela lui serait plus utile que les autres puisqu'il ne connaissait pas leur fonctionnement.

- N'oublie pas une chose Harry, tu l'as dit toi-même… tu m'appartiens.

- Et les oiseaux chantèrent le bonheur jusqu'à la fin des temps…

Voldemort haussa un sourcil de manière très Malfoyenne en attrapant la poignée du poignard fiché dans la paume du plus jeune.

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois en situation de faire de l'ironie. Tu m'as mis en colère en délivrant Drago.

Harry n'eu pas le temps de répondre que le blond apparut dans la pièce soutenu par Rogue qui, s'il était étonné ne le montra pas le moins du monde.

- Maître ?

- Explique-moi … Séverus, pourquoi soignes-tu Drago.

- Schiavo me l'a apporté en disant que c'était votre demande, maître.

- Je lui ai dit ça !

Harry referma sa bouche d'un coup. Il ne voulait pas que l'elfe se fasse punir par sa faute mais l'annoncer signifiait surement torture de la part du Lord. Rogue lui lança un bref coup d'œil tout en continuant de soutenir le blond qui semblait légèrement évanoui. Le Lord n'écouta pas la tirade du brun et parla à son maître de potion.

- Laisse-le là.

- Maître, il ne tiendra pas le choc, magiquement parlant.

- Harry ici présent le tien bien.

- Nous savons tous que Monsieur Potter à de meilleure disposition pour ça.

- Drago Malfoy est un sang pur, son niveau magique est bien au dessus d'un fils de Sang de bourbe.

- Maître …

- Severus. Laisse-le.

L'homme des cachots hésita un bref instant avant de déposer le blond sur le sol et de sortir par la porte. Harry lui ne bougea pas s'interrogeant sur la discussion des deux hommes. Que voulaient-ils dire par niveau magique ? Et en quoi cela l'aiderait à tenir le « choc » ? Sa magie le soignait-elle ? En sachant que Voldemort ne voulait jamais voir la vérité quand cela concerné les sang-pur, se pourrait-il qu'il soit simplement plus élevé magiquement que Malfoy, quoi que cela puisse dire ?

- Harry, et si tu remettais Malfoy à sa place ?

Le corps du blond se souleva doucement et aller se replacer contre le mur tandis que les poignards posés au sol voletaient devant le brun. Le lord lui arracha celui plantait dans sa paume et Harry ramena sa main près de lui en regardant les objets volant. Voldemort lui demandait-il vraiment de replanter ses armes dans les mains et les pieds de Malfoy ? La chaleur de son collier augmenta jusqu'à lui bruler la peau et il gémit de douleur. Un pas vers Malfoy plus tard, le collier reprit une température normale avant de remonter en température. Il ré avança vers le blond toujours dans les vapes mais se tourna vers le Lord.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais faire ça Tom ? Je ne suis pas un bâtard dans ton genre.

- « La torture interroge, et la douleur répond ». Alors dis-moi Harry, est tu sur que tu ne vas pas le faire ?

Les dagues imaginaires se fichèrent dans son cou et il tomba au sol en lâchant un cri.

- Allons, allons, Harry, regarde moi ces dagues. Tu n'as qu'une seule chose à faire, n'était-il pas ton pire ennemi ? Ce morveux qui t'a gâché tes années à Poudlard ? Quatre coups, c'est si simple. Et le cinquième, dans le cœur.

Harry haleta sous la douleur. Les paroles étaient tentante, il avait enfin la possibilité de se venger. Pourtant il ne souhaitait pas la mort du blond. Cette haine entre eux venait de son éducation, et cette éducation venait de ses parents, de cette aristocratie défendue par Voldemort lui-même.

- Il n'y a qu'un seul fautif Tom, et tu es celui-ci.

La douleur grimpa d'un cran et il attrapa une des armes qui flottait devant lui pour qu'elle reflue ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Le seigneur des ténèbres contourna son bureau et vint se place à côté du brun dont les jointures blanchissaient tellement il serrait les doigts sur le manche. L'aîné posa sa main sur l'épaule du Gryffondor qui ne put s'empêcher de frissonner quand il sentit les doigts du Lord suivre la courbe de son bras jusqu'à son poignet et tirer dessus pour le soulever.

_- Tu n'aaaa paaaaas à réflééchiirrrrrr. Haaarrrrryy. Il est toooonnn ennnemmmmiiiii. _

Le susnommé tendit son bras vers le blond inconscient.

-_ Vassss yyy._

Et les lèvres tremblantes et le regard plein de larme mais déterminé pivota sur ses pieds et planta le poignard dans l'épaule de Voldemort qui fit un pas en arrière.

- Tu es mon unique ennemi Tom.

Le Lord cria de rage et arracha larme avant de plaquer Harry sur le mur d'un informulé. D'un mouvement de baguette il se soigna sa plaie puis avança vers Harry en riant.

- Tu me cherche Potter ?

_Le brun croise son regard devenu entièrement rouge et frémit. La peur se dilue dans son sang en même temps que la douleur dans son cou. Il regarde la baguette se lever devant son visage et grimace._

« Je peux t'obliger à le faire Potter »

_Ses yeux s'écarquillent alors qu'il saisit les paroles. Il ne va pas lui faire ça ? Il ne peut pas ! Le brun gigote dans tout les sens mais ne parvint pas à se libérer. Il hurle contre le Lord, l'insulte, lui crache dessus mais l'autre ne fait que sourire. Il appelle Drago, lui cri de se réveiller mais le blond ne bouge pas. Les lèvres du Lord bouge et Harry ferme les yeux mais il entend parfaitement le sort prononcé d'une voix grave et effrayante._

« Impero »

_Ses pieds se posent sur le sol et il prend le poignard que lui tend Voldemort. Il s'approche lentement du corps de Malfoy et trace une ligne de sang sur sa joue en souriant. Une pensée lui traverse l'esprit. Il ne devrait pas faire ça. Il l'oublie vite. De la lame il trace un autre trait sur le beau visage angélique du blond. Le visage qui s'est moqué de lui. Le visage qu'il a haï de tout son être. D'un coup bref il plante l'arme dans le bras pâle et parfait. Un océan de gris s'offre à lui. Un cri perçant qui ne sort pas de sa bouche. Il n'est pas celui qui souffre. Une étincelle de peur brille dans les orbes du Serpentard tandis qu'il se débat. Harry plante une autre lame à l'instant où elle apparait dans sa main et sourit face au hurlement. L'autre souffre. Il fait souffrir Drago Malfoy. Il l'entend crier, grâce à lui. A cause de lui. Par sa faute.  
Le brun recule, chancèle. Une volonté l'assaille, faire du mal à Malfoy. Faire souffrir Malfoy. Il ne veut pas. Il doit le faire. Voldemort veut de la souffrance. Fais souffrir… c'est ça l'ordre ? Il attrape une nouvelle arme et pivote sur ses pieds. Son corps se rebelle, il ne peut pas blesser le Lord. _

_La lame se lève, brille, se plante. _

_Dans sa cuisse._

« Utilise-moi à la place. Tom »

_La pression sur son cerveau s'efface. La douleur disparait. Il est dos au Serpentard, face au Lord._

« Que dis-tu Harry ?

- Tu veux de la souffrance. Fais-moi souffrir à sa place.

- Tu ferais ça pour Malfoy ?

- Oui. C'est ce que tu veux non ? »

_Harry enlève sa chemise sans bouton se concentrant sur ses respirations pour oublier la douleur qui va suivre._

« Serais tu même prêt à utiliser ça ? »

_Un fouet apparait dans sa main et Harry recule d'un pas. Il perçoit le souffle hiératique du blond et déglutit. Il se mord la lèvre pour s'empêcher de trop réfléchir._

« Combien ? »

_Le sourire de Voldemort s'élargit et le brun frissonne. Il n'est pas vraiment entrain d'accepter ? L'a t_on drogué ? Il n'y a que cette solution. Pourtant quelque chose lui dit qu'il n'est pas drogué… il est juste le Survivant. Voldemort en a après lui… pourquoi faire payer les autres pour la haine entre eux ?_

« Six.

- Trois.

- Cinq.

- Quatre.

- Cinq.

- D'accord. Mais Rogue soigne Drago.

- Et j'en rajoute un si tu émets un seul son. Et tu ne me porte aucun préjudice sur ça.

- Bien. »

_Voldemort claque des doigts et Rogue apparait au milieu de la pièce. Son regard se pose sur Drago puis sur Harry. Il se tourne vers on maître qui lui indique Drago._

« Soigne-le. Et disparait jusqu'à demain.

- Bien »

_Le Lord attrape le bras d'Harry qui ne réagit pas. Il vient réellement d'autoriser Voldemort à le fouetter. Ils retournent dans le hall et passe une porte inconnue qui donne sur un couloir avec un escalier en colimaçon. Le brun frissonne. Il dévale les marches alors que son cerveau lui hurle de partir. Il traverse une pièce et rentre dans une autre. Son sang se glace. L'air est glacé. La pièce est sombre. Des chaines sont accrochées aux murs, quatre cellules prennent le mur de gauche. Deux tables en pierres semblent rougies par le sang. Il comprend dans quoi il s'est jeté au moment où ses yeux se posent sur les fouets et instrument de torture accroché au mur.  
Il se débat, tente de s'enfuir. Se retrouve collé au mur. Des chaines claquent. Il est face au mur, dos nu. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Une voix résonne dans sa tête. « _Et j'en rajoute un si tu émets un seul son. »_ Il serre les dents. Ferme les yeux. Le visage de Ron souriant apparait. Hermione à ses côtés lui tend la main. Il la prend et rit de bonne humeur. Poudlard est face à lui, il sourit. _

_La douleur claque.  
La douleur se repend à la vitesse d'un poison dans ses veines.  
Hermione vacille, revient. Ginny attrape son bras. Il imagine sa peau douce, ses cheveux roux. Il l'imagine marcher dans les couloirs entre Hermione et son frère. Luna arrive. Parle, divague.  
La douleur hurle.  
La douleur lui brouille le cerveau.  
George apparait au coin du couloir, ou Fred. Il ne sait pas. Le professeur Mc Gonagall lui remonte les bretelles.  
La douleur brule.  
La douleur le paralyse.  
Le mur froid apparait devant lui, le rire de Voldemort envahis ses oreilles. Les larmes coulent le long de ses joues.  
Une main attrape une larme, Sirius lui sourit. Sirius qui embête Lupin. Kreattur ronchonne dans un coin.  
La douleur fuse.  
La douleur envahis son cerveau, efface les images, mange les souvenirs.  
Un voile aspire Sirius. Ron se fait désartibuler. Lupin ferme les yeux. Ginny pleure.  
La douleur pleure.  
La douleur gémit.  
Harry gémit.  
La douleur lui déchire la peau. Le sang coule sur son dos. Les images se mélange. La marque des ténèbres brillent devant lui. Le sang, le froid, la haine, la peur. Une voix proche et lointaine._

« Un marché est un marché Harry. Ne l'oublie pas »

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Reviews ? **j'attends**  
**

**Question ? **je répond**  
**

**Commentaires ? **je commente

**Hypothèse ?** Come on !

Nana=)


	5. Chapitre 3 : Certains besoins

_**Voici un nouveau chapitre**_

_**Le troisième du nom  
**_

**Je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling et je ne fais qu'emprunter son monde à mes idées un peu tordues.**

**Ceci montre un relation Homosexuelle alors si jamais cela vous déplait, je vous conseillerais de commencer par une autre fic.  
**

**Ici il est question de torture, de souffrance et plus tard de relation sexuelle **[quelqu'un m'explique pourquoi l'ordi veut que je corrige le xuelle de sexuelle ? ]** donc - de 18 ans ... ^^  
**

* * *

Résumé du chapitre précédent :

Une nouvelle lubie de Tom fait qu'il ordonne à Harry d'apprendre à écrire de la main gauche pendant qu'il discute avec Drago Malfoy sur une cachette potentielle de l'Ordre que Harry a bien essayé de protéger. Lorsqu'au bout de quelques temps il se retourne, il trouve Drago cloué au mur par des dagues. En échange de l'arrêt des tortures de Malfoy, Harry a dû subir six coups de fouet émis par un Voldemort au yeux rouge sanglant.  
Arrêt devient donc "le marché" pour obtenir ce qu'il veut.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Certains besoins doivent être comblés**

Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux et tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre se demandant qui l'ouvrait tout les matins. S'il avait était moins fatigués il se serait levé un matin pour vérifier mais il lui était impossible d'ouvrir l'œil tant que la lumière ne le gênait pas. Ayant était habitué à dormir dans un placard puis derrière des rideaux le moindre rayon l'éveillait.

Il tendit le bras et attrapa ses lunettes puis tenta de se retourner. Un gémissement sortit d'entre ses lèvres et il retomba sur le ventre. Il avait marchandé son corps pour Malfoy il y a de cela trois jours et il n'arrivait toujours pas à se lever. Voldemort avait en effet interdit à Rogue de le soigner avec une potion et il n'avait le droit qu'à des pommades assez basse niveau soin.

A cet instant la porte s'ouvrit et il sentit quelqu'un déplacé la couverture qui le recouvrait jusqu'à son bas de dos puis poser de long doigt sur son épiderme.

- Bonjour professeur.

- Je ne suis plus votre professeur Potter.

Harry devina que l'homme lui étalait la pommade quand il sentit une mixture très froide se poser sur ses omoplates. Il laissa les doigts de son aîné parcourir sa peau étalant la crème apaisante sur les plaies dû au coup de fouet. Voilà trois jours qu'il était cloitré dans cette chambre à attendre les visites du maître des potions qui s'occupait de lui étaler sa crème toute les quatre heures sauf durant la nuit. Trois jours d'ennuis ponctués par les repas que Schiavo lui apportait, ses maigres soins, les poussées de douleur que subissait son cou par la volonté de Voldemort et ses longues séances d'écriture de page vierge que l'elfe récupérait le soir. Son dos aussi le faisait souffrir mais il s'y était habitué, la souffrance était là en continu, alors que celle exerçait par le collier arrivé sans prévenir.

Il sentit une main entourer ses épaules et l'autre sa taille et comprit que son ancien professeur l'aidait à se relever. Il poussa sur ses bras et se retrouva assis sur une chaise déplacé magiquement. L'homme lui ayant appris qu'il avait l'interdiction formelle de lui lancer quelconque sort, même un Wingardium Leviosa. Autrefois le jeune brun aurait craché au visage de cet homme qui osait le toucher, mais bien qu'il lui en veuille toujours d'avoir tué le professeur Dumbledore, Harry s'était habitué à la présence de cet homme qui le soignait quotidiennement. Il ne considérait plus sa voix comme un affreux grincement et percevait enfin les rares sentiments qu'il laissait échappé de ses yeux noir comme la nuit. Il voyait dans ses orbes qu'il avait tant détesté apparaître de temps en temps des éclats de compassion, jamais de pitié, mais une douce compréhension.

Une fois assis sur la chaise, l'aîné lui tendit ses lunettes qu'il enfila tranquillement avant d'observer l'homme qui rangeait sa pommade.

- Voldemort ne vous a rien dit de plus ?

- Non. Le maître ne parle pas beaucoup en ce moment.

- Et pour l'Ordre ?

- Je n'ai pas encore pu m'y rendre.

L'homme semblait contrarié et Harry décida de ne pas chercher plus loin. Il savait de manière quasiment sure que les autres n'avaient pas été trouvé. Ils avaient pu transplaner. Il en était sur. Dans le cas contraire, Malfoy, Rogue ou même Voldemort lui aurait dit. Afin de le détruire un peu plus. Hermione et Ron devait être en train de planifier quelque chose pour le sauver. Ils devaient être chez les parents de Fleur et Gabrielle. S'il leur été arrivé quelque chose, le sadisme de Tom lui aurait fait tout révéler.

- Je n'ai toujours pas le droit de sortir ?

- Non. Où en êtes-vous du livre ?

- A la moitié, mais je dois garder du temps pour écrire.

Le maître des potions hocha de la tête et se dirigea vers la porte. Harry le regarda faire avant d'attraper le livre sur sa table de nuit. Un livre de potion évidemment, que lui avait apporté Rogue le premier matin, pour qu'il « profite de sa convalescence pour faire rentrer quelque chose dans son crâne de Gryffondor buté». Et malgré que cela soit un livre de Potion, le Survivant le lisait sans rechigner, cela avait au moins pour but de le divertir.

Vingt pages plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Schiavo qui couru à l'intérieur. Il aida Harry à se lever et marcha avec lui jusqu'à la salle de bain où il l'aida à se laver à l'aide d'un gant puisqu'il ne devait pas mettre son dos sous l'eau. S'étant habitué à l'attitude de l'elfe, le brun le trouva néanmoins nerveux et osa le questionner au bout d'un moment.

- Schiavo ? Que se passe t-il ?

La créature sursauta et s'excusa avant de prendre la brosse pour coiffer Harry. Celui-ci se demander d'ailleurs à quoi cela servait puisqu'il ne voyait personne mais ne broncha pas, l'elfe avait l'air d'aimer cette manœuvre. Il soupira néanmoins à l'absence de réponse et se mordit la lèvre quand il sentit la douleur afflué dans son cou. Voldemort lui souhaitait le bonjour à sa manière. Et malgré tout Harry lui était reconnaissant de lui laisser le temps de cicatriser. Certes il haïssait cet homme, ce monstre qui avait tué des centaines de personnes, qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer, de sa jeunesse une torture. Et qui s'amusait à le torturer encore et encore. Mais pourtant l'homme aurait très bien pu le rappelé le lendemain des coups de fouet, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Etrangement il s'en sentait reconnaissant.

L'elfe s'écarta de lui et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à la chaise où il s'assit pour reprendre son livre jusqu'à ce que Rogue rentre dans la pièce.

Absorbé par la potion de tue loup et par la sensation de joie et de calme qui l'étreignait il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et sursauta violemment à l'entente de son prénom. La douleur se répandit dans son dos et il gémit. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son professeur et il remarqua de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Que se passe t-il.

- Le Lord veut vous voir.

- De suite ?

- Oui. Dans votre état, je vous prierais de ne pas l'énervé, même si pour l'instant il est joyeux… dans la mesure du possible évitez la confrontation. Vous m'avez bien compris ?

- Oui professeur.

- Bien enfilez ces habits.

Rogue lui tendit des habits qu'il enfila lentement. Il s'agissait d'un pantalon en tissus gris anthracite et d'une chemise qu'il boutonna. Puis l'aîné lui fit signe de le suivre et avança à son rythme dans les dédales du manoir, si cela en était un.

- Potter écoutez moi. Vous allez oublier votre courage de Gryffondor et faire ce que le maître vous demandera. Il n'y a pas que votre vie en jeu aujourd'hui.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Vous verrez.

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle qu'Harry n'avait jamais vue. Une salle à manger à première vu. Voldemort était assis sur une chaise et attendait nonchalant. Il se leva et contourna la table en faisant signe à Harry d'approcher puis écarta une chaise pour faire s'assoir le brun qui obéit sans trop rechigner tout en restant prudent face aux actes du Lord. Il savait qu'il n'était jamais à l'abri d'un de ses agissements sadiques.

- Bonjour Harry.

- Bonjour Tom.

Des plats apparurent sur la table et après un hochement de tête Harry commença à manger. L'aîné ne toucha pas aux plats mais le Survivant savait parfaitement qu'ils n'étaient pas empoissonnés. Pourquoi Voldemort irait détruire ce qui lui … … appartient. Il mangea en silence sous le regard de l'homme face à lui puis posa ses couverts pour signifier qu'il avait fini.

- Lèves-toi.

Le brun écarta sa chaise en serrant les dents et obéit juste avant que le mobilier s'évapore. Il regarda doucement l'homme approchait et déglutit quand une main se posa sur sa joue. Il ne pouvait pas faire de mouvement brusque ainsi il ne bougea pas. Les doigts glissèrent le long de sa joue et il sentit ses picotements se propager sur son épiderme mais ils ne furent pas désagréables, il laissa donc sa peau en contact avec celle de l'autre.

- Qui t'a donné cette chemise ?

- Ro… le professeur Rogue.

- Hum … enlève là.

Harry hésita un instant. Il avait mit un bon moment à la mettre, et lui en faudrait deux fois plus pour l'enlever. Il grimaça mais commença néanmoins à enlever sa chemise sous les yeux de plus en plus rouge du Lord. Une fois le vêtement enlevé il le posa sur le dossier d'une chaise et planta son regard dans celui de l'homme face à lui. Voldemort contourna le brun et posa sa main glaciale sur son dos en suivant les marques qu'il avait fait lui-même.

- Que voilà un beau spectacle. Tu deviendras une œuvre d'art Harry.

Le jeune homme frissonna à cette énonciation. L'homme avait évidemment prévu de recommencer. Encore et encore … mais jusqu'à où ?

Il sentit quelque chose se refermer sur son poignet et le souleva pour examiner la menotte qui s'y trouvait désormais attachés.

- Qu'est ce que tu ffff…

Un doigt sur ses lèvres lui coupa la parole et il lança un regard noir au Lord qui lui répondit d'un sourire joyeux avant de lui enlever ses lunettes du nez et de faire apparaître un poignard dans sa main qu'il plaça lentement entre les doigts d'un Harry muet, surement par un informulé.

- Ecoute moi Harry, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter, tu le connais déjà évidemment, il paraîtrait même que c'est un de tes amis.

Le cœur du brun se mit à cogner à vive allure dans sa poitrine. Hermione ? Ron ? Bill ? Les jumeaux ? Qui ? Qui les mangemorts avaient-ils pu capturer !? Qu'est ce que Voldemort allait en faire ? Allait-il le torturer comme lui ? Ou le tuer ? … Harry jeta un coup d'œil au poignard et tenta de le lâcher mais il n'y arriva pas. Il paniqua en essayant d'ouvrir ses doigts mais un sortilège l'en empêchait et malgré sa myopie il aperçut la baguette du Lord pointé sur lui.

C'était impossible ? Voldemort n'allait pas lui demander d'utiliser le poignard contre son ami ? Son cœur accéléra encore plus quand il comprit que l'homme en était très bien capable et surtout qu'il n'arriverait pas comme la dernière fois à détourner l'ordre.

Voldemort avait voulu de la souffrance, il lui avait offert. Si Voldemort voulait la mort, Harry n'avait rien à lui offrir en échange, même pas sa propre vie puisque l'homme ne semblait pas vouloir mettre fin à ses jours.

Une porte grinça mais il n'y fit pas attention et compris quand il vit tout noir et qu'il sentit un corps contre lui qu'il était entre les bras du Lord.

_- Lââaacccchhhhhe le. _

Le poignard tomba de sa main et s'écrasa bruyamment au sol. « Il n'y a pas que votre vie en jeu aujourd'hui ». Rogue l'avait prévenu non ? Il était obligé d'obéir au Lord … il … sinon il allait devoir tuer un ami ?

Harry inhala un bon coup et tenta de se calmer. S'il l'a jouait fin, il pouvait arriver à quelque chose ? Comme autre fois quand il arrivait à éviter les punitions d'oncle Vernon, ou les amis de Big D. Comme quand il devait faire attention à ces mots devant Hermione ou Mimi… comme … comme à chaque fois qu'il avait fallut survivre. Il avait suivit son instinct… son instinct qui lui avait fait bien tourner les phrases, comme pour aider Malfoy.

- _Harrrrryyyy, obééééiiiitttt moooooiiii essssccclaveee._

Il avala sa fierté et hocha de la tête avant de se retrouver avec ses lunettes à nouveau sur le nez. Toujours contre le torse du Lord, ce qui à son plus grand étonnement ne lui déplaisait pas.

_- Siiii tuuuu me désobéééiiiitttt, on ne pourrrrra pas voir l'Iiiiimpeero._

Le Survivant déglutit en s'entend le corps s'éloigner de lui en murmurant un « obéit » bien distinctif suivit d'un « recule, trois pas, regarde le sol ». Il recula de suite et posa ses yeux vert émeraude sur le sol froid qu'il sentait facilement vu qu'il était pied et torse nus. Quelqu'un fut jeter au sol et il dû se faire violence pour ne pas lever les yeux. « Il n'y a pas que votre vie en jeu aujourd'hui ». Il ne devait pas oublier qu'il devait obéir cette fois. Faire plaisir au Lord était la seule échappatoire pour lui et l'autre.

- Alors petit Gryffondor? On joue à la résistance ?

- Vas… vas te faire foutre !

Un sentiment de peur se mélangea avec du soulagement dans le cœur d'Harry. Peur parce qu'il ne pouvait pas gérer l'autre et soulagement parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la voix de quelqu'un de proche. Mais la réalité le rattrapa. Il le connaissait forcément puisqu'il s'agissait de la voix d'un jeune homme et qui plus est Gryffondor. Sans compter que s'il était capturé c'est qu'il était né-moldu.

- Tu es bien audacieux jeune sang-de-bourbe, je pourrais te soumettre.

- Jamais ! Jamais vous ne m'aurez ! Espèce de face de serpent ! Vous êtes toujours aussi laid et vil, sans nez, sans cheveux. Vous êtes l'horreur incarné, allez croupir en enfer!

Harry déglutit, ce jeune homme était fort courageux, même trop pour son bien. En moins d'une semaine il avait saisit qu'avec Voldemort il fallait être subtil si on voulait le chercher et non pas direct.

« Vous êtes toujours aussi laid et vil ! »

La phrase résonna dans sa tête. Voldemort n'était plus tout aussi laid qu'avant. Le professeur Rogue avait dû lui fournir une potion. Alors pourquoi l'inconnu le traiter t'il de laid et chauve au vrai sens du terme.

- Tu crois que je ne te soumettrais pas ? Je peux soumettre qui je veux. Harry ?

Le brun entendit un hoquet de surprise venir de l'inconnu et il leva les yeux vers Voldemort et fut surpris de voir que son ancien visage, blafard, disgracieux et cadavérique était revenu.

- Oui ?

Persuadé que l'homme s'entende à ce qu'il réponde « maître », le brun n'avait pourtant pas pu s'y tordre, il fallait qu'il tente d'envoyer des messages subliminaux à cet inconnu.

- Approche-toi Harry. Montre-toi au jeune Crivey ici présent.

Harry tourna la tête brusquement et contempla de son regard vert Colin Crivey agenouillé sur les dalles glacé. Le jeune blond le regardait les yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte.

- Harry ? Harry c'est toi ? Mon dieu Harry !

Bien que ayant voulu faire un pas vers son camarade, l'appelait ne broncha pas et après quelques instants à le fixait il se tourna vers Tom.

- Que dois-je faire ?

- Ramasse le poignard.

Avançant lentement en serrant les dents sous la douleur de son dos ravivé par le froid, Harry ramassa l'arme.

- Bien. Écoute-moi Cri…

- Harry ça va ? Harry ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Endoloris !

Le sort fusa sur le benjamin qui s'écroula au sol tandis qu'Harry bondissait sur le Lord pour l'arrêter. Celui-ci esquiva et attrapa le poignard avant d'attraper la menotte du brun et de le tirer pour l'accrocher à une chaîne au mur tandis que le blondinet se relever.

- Ecoute-moi Crivey. Ne m'interrompt pas et dit moi où se cache tes amis.

- Jamais ! Aucun Doloris ne me le fera dire !

Le seigneur des ténèbres approcha ensuite de Colin en haussant un sourcil.

- Je pourrais te torturer toute la nuit, mais j'ai plus amusant.

Il empoigna le sixième année et le tira sans ménagement vers le mur où Harry fixait d'un mauvais œil la menotte qui le maintenait accroché. Le petit blond se retrouva ainsi chancelant sur ses jambes devant son ancien camarade. Voldemort fit un pas en arrière pour jauger leurs réactions tandis que le blond faisait un pas en avant. Harry le regarda s'approchait de lui timidement en l'examinant minutieusement.

- Harry ?

- Oui Colin, c'est bien moi, en chair et en os…

Des larmes affluèrent le long des joues du plus jeune qui les essuya d'un revers de manches.

- Hermione et Ron ont peur que tu sois mort … on pensait tous que les mangemorts t'avaient trouvé et exterminé…. Et … et … Ginny n'arrête pas de pleurer et …

Harry posa sa main libre sur la joue du Gryffondor pour le calmer et le faire arrêter de citer tout les noms de leurs amis devant leurs ennemis. La douleur afflua contre son cou et il retira sa main lentement pour ne pas alarmer l'autre.

- Ne t''inquiète pas. Tout va bien aller.

- Mais co… comment va-t-on faire ?

A ce moment là Voldemort avança à nouveau et plaça un poignard dans la main de Colin qui sursauta et voulu attaquer son ennemi avec mais qui fut expulser à cinq mètres.

- On va jouer à un jeu Crivey. Tu utilise ce poignard contre Harry ici présent ou bien tu me dis où sont tes amis.

- Jamais ! Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre ! Un putain de Sadique, de …

- Que de compliments mais en attendant je vais rajouter un autre élément. Soit tu me dis où sont tes amis, soit tu plante lentement cet arme dans Harry, soit …

D'un mouvement brusque Harry fut retourné exposant son dos à la lumière blanchâtre des néons faisant hoqueter le blond. D'un autre geste le Survivant se retrouva à nouveau face à son ancien camarade.

- Colin … approche s'il te plait.

Le blondinet obéit et Harry se préparant à la vague de feu attrapa son bras et le plaqua contre lui, la bouche contre son oreille.

- Faux couteaux … il croit que j'ai mal … obéit.

La douleur trop importante lui fit lâcher l'autre et l'écarter de lui.

- Je n'apprécie pas cela Harry. Crivey ? Le couteau, les renseignements ou les cou…

- D'accord !

Un sourire sadique naquit sur les lèvres du Lord qui s'assit sur un siège magiquement apparut tandis que le Colin s'avançait poignard en main mais devant son hésitation Harry lui attrapa le poignet et se planta lui-même l'arme dans les bras.

_La douleur se répand dans son bras tandis qu'il croise le regard horrifié du blond. Il mime le mot « semblant » et gémit en voyant une nouvelle arme apparaître. Son cou le brule et il se mord la lèvre en hochant du cap. Colin doit le faire. Voldemort le veut. Les autres seront en sécurité en attendant.  
La lame glisse comme du beurre dans son autre bras, lentement, et lui fait encore plus mal qu'un coup sec et précis. Il frissonne et ferme les yeux._

« Harry …

-Continue »

_Sa voix n'est qu'un souffle, il n'a pas le courage dans dire plus. Il pense à Hermione et Ron, à Ginny, Fred et George, à Luna, à tous ceux qui se cache. Il doit serrer les dents, Colin ne doit pas parler. Un frisson le parcourt, si Colin se rend compte qu'il ne fait pas semblant d'avoir mal, alors il parlera…  
Une nouvelle lame transperce sa peau et des larmes coulent le long de ses joues bien que ses yeux soient fermés. Il les essuie d'un revers de manche et rouvre les yeux. Colin tient une autre lame et il hoche de la tête près à recevoir le coup. Il le doit. Mais le blond laisse tomber le poignard._

« Stop

- Comment ? Que dis tu Crivey ?

- Je … je dis … Que je ne continuerais pas à faire du mal à Harry … je …

- Alors tu me diras où sont partis tes amis ?

- Non !

- Bien »

_Un éclair brillant et Harry hurle. La lame d'une épée est fichée dans son ventre. Il pose ses deux mains fébriles sur la poignée et tire. La douleur lui déchire les entrailles. Il s'agit d'une épée ensorcelé, il sent l'absence de sang, mais en même temps la douleur est plus intense. Provoqué par le Lord lui-même._

_Il n'arrive pas à la retirer. Tire. Force. Echoue._

« Arrêtez !

- Endoloris »

_Le sort fuse sur le blond qui s'effondre en criant. Harry gémit et ferme les yeux. Un cou dans la cheville lui fait rouvrir. Il voit de long doigt blanchâtre s'approcher de son visage et se poser sur sa joue. Il croise le regard rouge de son ennemi. Un regard sanglant, sadique et hypnotique. Des paroles sont prononcées, il ne les comprend pas. Il ne voit que deux yeux rouges vifs que deux orbes attirantes. Sa tête se presse inconsciemment sur cette main et il soupire. La douleur s'évapore par ce contact. Un bref instant il oublie tout. Ron, Hermione, Poudlard, l'Ordre, La prophétie, tous, tout s'envole avec la douleur. Ses paupières se ferment, il sombre.  
Il hurle._

Harry ouvrit les yeux en sursaut et se releva d'un bond sur le lit. Battant des cils il regarda autours de lui. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre habituelle. La pièce était plus vaste, fait de vert, d'argent et de bois. Des phrases aussi, écrite sur les murs._ De omnibus dubitandum_ ._Dura lex, sed lex_ ._ Entitas ipsa involvit aptitudinem ad extorquendum certum assensum_. Du Latin incompréhensible aux yeux d'Harry qui réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre du Lord. Dans le lit du Lord, aux couvertures de satin et à l'imposant bois. Fermant les yeux un instant il se concentra. Il se souvenait de la nervosité de Schiavo, de Rogue, de Colin qui était arrivé et de la douleur. Il se souvenait s'être effondré devant le blond et Voldemort. Et normalement il aurait dû être au même endroit que d'habitude, dans la chambre qu'on lui avait attribué.

- Bonjour Harry.

Le brun tourna lentement la tête vers la grande fenêtre et vit la silhouette de Voldemort, jeune, éblouissant, arrosé de lumière. Le Lord le regardait avec ses yeux noirs aux reflets sanglant. Il souriait tranquillement, comme s'il n'était pas un meurtrier, comme s'il s'apprêtait à aller déjeuner avec sa famille. Mais Harry était concentré sur une seule personne. Colin. Qu'était-il devenu ? Le Lord avait-il … mis fin à ses jours ?

- Harry, sais-tu ce que veux dire _Dura lex, sed lex_ ?

- Où est Colin ?

La douleur lui transperça le cou et il plaça ses mains sur le collier source de ses maux.

- Alors le sais-tu ?

Le plus âgé fit quelques pas vers le lit, son lit et posa sa main sur le bois sombre. Le brun fit non de la tête. La main du Lord progressa jusqu'au visage d'Harry tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur la couverture où le brun était allongé. Sentant la peau de l'homme contre la sienne Harry crispa sa mâchoire près à riposter au moindre geste brusque. Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas de taille à affronter l'autre, mais il n'allait certainement pas rester là sans réagir.

- Où en est tu pour ton écriture ?

- Là où toute personne ayant fortement mal peut être quand il n'est pas ambidextre.

- Ne sois pas insolent.

Les doigts parcoururent lentement la joue du brun sous son regard agressif.

- Je t'apprendrais beaucoup de chose Harry. Tu seras lire le latin, le français, le russe. Tu n'utiliseras plus ta baguette. Tu seras bloquer tes pensées à tous sauf à moi. Tu liras dans les esprits. Tu pourras sentir les auras magiques et les perturber. Tu ne craindras plus la douleur. Harry, tu seras parfait.

Le brun voulu répondre, se rire du Lord mais sa bouche resta scellé. Un doigt posé sur les lèvres bloquait sa gorge. Un effleurement sur sa joue lui fit oublier où il était. Une pression sur son torse le fit basculer et il se retrouva une nouvelle fois allongé mais cette fois ci, deux yeux rouges le regardaient, un visage hautain face à lui et un corps plus grand et plus musclé que le sien le plaquant sur le matelas.

- Regarde le corps que j'ai pu avoir grâce à Severus. Le corps de mes vingt ans. Un corps de vingt ans qui a des besoins particulier. Dis-moi Harry, as-tu déjà eu quelqu'un dans ton lit ?

Le brun frissonna. Il pensa à Ginny. A leur nuit ensemble il y a de cela des mois, la veille du mariage de Bill et Fleur. Ses yeux croisèrent une fois de plus ceux du Lord. Il eu peur pour la joli rousse

- N…non…

Espérant que l'autre n'y voit que du feu il se mordit la lèvre inconsciemment. Ce geste eu un effet déstabilisant pour Harry puisqu'une langue aventureuse vint lui caressait les lèvres.

- Oui Harry. Ce corps à des besoins, des besoins qui m'obsède… Je me demandais qui pourrait satisfaire ces besoins. Et puis ton ami est venu. Ce jeune Crivey, il est certes un sang de bourbe mais il a l'air si innocent.

Le cœur du brun manqua un battement et repartit à toute allure. Il écarquilla les yeux et commença à gesticuler. Non. Non, non, non. Voldemort ne pouvait pas faire ça à Crivey. Pas ça … Il ne pouvait pas vouloir le baiser comme une putain juste pour assouvir ses désirs. C'était impossible… si horrible… si … Harry se mit à respirer bruyamment, cherchant une échappatoire pour le blond.

- Mais, il faut aussi dire que tu es tout à fait charmant. Si vaillant, toujours à vouloir sauver les autres. Au point d'aller dire au blondinet que ces couteaux ne te font pas mal … Alors dis-moi Harry ? Es-tu prêt à prendre la place du petit blond ? Prêt à satisfaire mes besoins ?

Harry déglutit et ferma les yeux en respirant bruyamment. Il haïssait cet homme. Ce monstre qui lui faisait se sacrifier pour sauver ses amis. Ce type qui le manipulait ouvertement en lui faisant croire qu'il avait un choix. Comme s'il en avait un !

- Oui… mais …

- Mais ?

- Que vas-tu faire de Colin ?

La question était posée. Il n'attendait plus que la réponse, priant pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop dure, priant pour qu'il puisse l'altérer.

- Qu'aimerais tu que j'en fasse ? A part le relâcher bien sur petit lion.

- Je … c'est Malfoy qui l'a trouvé, non ?

- Lui offrir ?

- Oui …

Harry espérait que le blond, aussi aristocratique et énervant soit-il, ne ferait pas de mal à Colin. Après tout, lui aussi avait subit les tortures des autres mangemorts. Lui aussi avait eu les dagues plantées dans le corps.

- Hum … qui gagnerais-je ?

- Trois.

Le lord recule légèrement. Un air surpris sur le visage avant de se ressaisir et de faire glisser sa main sur le cou de son benjamin.

- Non. Avec les dagues cette fois.

- Cinq ?

- Oh non … trente.

- … Quinze.

- Vingt deux.

- Dix huit.

- Devant le sang de bourbe alors.

- Vingt cinq !

Le Lord ricana en faisant apparaître une dague dans sa main qui un instant plus tôt caressait la carotide de Harry. Il le fit glisser lentement à l'intérieur de la cuisse du brun qui gémissait de douleur.

- J'accepte le vingt-cinq. Crivey ira avec Drago.

_La deuxième dague suit la première.  
En dessous de son coude._

« Compte Harry.

- deux »

_Les cinq autres se plantent avec autant de lenteur tandis que Harry sent le corps assis au niveau de ses genoux. Des cordes apparaissent et lui enserre les poignets. Sa jambe, son épaule, sa clavicule, son ventre, sa hanche._

_« _sept »

_Les dix autres lui font lâcher des cris à chaque fois. Dix coups secs dans son corps qui souffre déjà le martyr. Dix coups secs si rapides qu'il ne les distingue presque pas. _

_« _dix-sept »

_Son corps le brule, il souffre, il cri, se débat créant encore plus de douleur. Il s'aperçoit un instant au travers des yeux de Voldemort. Allongé, en nage, les yeux fermés et le corps parsemé de dagues planté jusqu'à la garde. Puis la douleur ressurgit, à deux endroit différent elle devient plus intense si cela est possible. Il murmure un faible dix-neuf entre deux respirations. Une autre suit. Dans son ventre. Au dessus du nombril. Il perd le compte. _

« Combien ? »

_Il ne répond pas. Tire sur les cordes qui le retienne. Il se débat mais le corps assis sur lui est trop massif pour ses forces. _

« Combien. »

_Une dague est arraché est replanté. _

« Tu veux que je compte ? Un »

_Une autre subit le même sort._

_« _Deux »

_Il gémit. Se concentre un bref instant. Il doit savoir. Sentir. Une dans son genoux, puis au dessus, dans sa cuisse, sur sa hanche, dans son avant bras, dessous, l'épaule … _

_« _V… Vingt »

_Une douleur. Dans sa main._

_« Et un … »_

_Trois autres rentrent dans son corps simultanément. Son nombril, son cœur et sa gorge. Celle dans son nombril lui donne envie de vomir. La lame dans son cœur le fait hurler à en perdre la voix. Elle le brûle plus que toutes les autres réunis. Celle dans sa gorge lui coupe la respiration. Il suffoque. Ouvre les yeux. Croise le regard amusé et satisfait du Lord. Il s'affole, tente d'aspirer de l'air, en vain. Il panique et voit la dernière lame briller puis tomber au sol. Des points noirs s'affolent dans son champ de vision. Il perd pied et ferme les yeux. Une voix chuchote et il sombre._

_« _Je te fais grâce de celle là Potter »

* * *

Blabla :

Et non cher amis, toujours pas de relation torride dans un lit entre Voldy et Ryry... mais une petite avancée non ?

Oui, j'ai décidé que Harry et Ginny avait passé une nuit ensemble, mais cela ne changerait pas grand chose pour Voldemort de toute façon puisqu'il ne laissera pas Harry dominer donc ...

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Reviews ? **j'attends (ça fait toujours plaisir)**  
**

**Question ? **je répond**  
**

**Commentaires ? **je commente

**Hypothèse ?** Come on !

Et Merci ^^

Nana


	6. Chapitre 4 : Un quotidien devenu sien

**_New Chapitre arrivé_**

**_Chapitre 4 pour vous servir_**

* * *

**Je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling et je ne fais qu'emprunter son monde à mes idées un peu tordues.**

**Ceci montre un relation Homosexuelle alors si jamais cela vous déplait, je vous conseillerais de commencer par une autre fic.  
**

**Ici il est question de torture, de souffrance et plus tard de relation sexuelle (je ne sais d'ailleur pas si je mettrais de Lemon, après tout on est sur un site M et pas MA et puis ... je sais pas trop ... )**

* * *

**Résumé :**

Après que Colin est dû torturer Harry par lui même pour ne pas avoir à dire où se cachent ses amis, Voldemort accepte d'offrir à Drago le jeune Crivey en échange de quoi il fait clairement comprendre à Harry que son corps, maintenant devenu jeune, à quelques besoins ... Harry, pour éviter que son camarade Gryffondor ne soit utiliser par le Lord s'est proposé à la place.  
Le chapitre se termine sur une torture du brun qui doit compter le nombre de Dague que Voldemort lui plante dans le corps.  
Néanmoins, entre temps, le Lord à promis à Harry qu'il ferait de lui un être parfait, polyglotte, sans douleur...

* * *

Comme promis, pas de torture dans ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Un quotidien devenu sien**

Harry trempa sa plume dans l'encrier en soupirant. Son poignet commençait à lui faire mal et il n'était qu'à la moitié des mots qu'il devait recopier. Une liste entière de mot latin, de locution, de maxime et leur traduction. Un charabia qu'Harry devait décrypter et réécrire sans fautes de la main gauche. Tâche qu'il s'appliquait à remplir depuis au moins deux bonnes heures. Il posa la plume sur le bureau et pivota sur ses fesses autant que sa main droite accroché au bois par un poignard magique lui permettait. Pour éviter qu'il ne l'utilise avait dit le Lord avant de partir. Son regard émeraude se posa sur le lit en bois sombre et massif et il pensa aux sept dernières nuits qu'il avait passé dedans sans que Voldemort ne tente rien. Pourtant, il l'avait bien entendu, lui dire que son corps avait des besoins qu'il faudrait combler et Harry s'en était mordu la langue mais il n'avait pas pu laisser Colin subir ça. Colin n'y était pour rien. Voldemort en avait toujours eu après lui, lui et seulement lui. Il en avait toujours était ainsi. Il lui avait d'ailleurs dit un soir, alors que le brun s'endormait à moitié, qu'il n'avait repris son corps de sa jeunesse que pour ne pas se faire battre sur ce point. Harry en avait frissonné, et quand une main baladeuse s'était glissée sous son haut de pyjama il en avait presque pleuré. Mais le Lord n'avait rien fait, du moins au niveau sexuel, il s'était contenté d'attraper un couteau dans le tiroir de la commode et de lui traçait avec la vrai lame un trait sanglant du coin de son œil à sa clavicule, lentement, en lui chantant quelque chose en latin et Harry bloqué par un sort n'avait rien pu faire trop épuisé des journées qu'il avait.  
En effet l'homme avait décidé de rattraper « l'honteux retard » qu'il avait accumulé. Le brun se levait donc, depuis sept jours, à cinq heure moins dix précise grâce à un court mais fort Doloris et après un rapide passage sous la douche il devait effectuer des exercices de sortilège de première année mais sans baguette. Selon le Serpentard, il était inenvisageable que son esclave ne soit pas assez fort pour cela. Bien sur outre les trois heures où il s'entrainait, Harry s'était rendu compte que le collier lui empêchait de faire toute magie.  
A huit heure Schiavo lui amenait un petit déjeuner et le professeur Rogue passait pour lui effectué certain soin et vérifier deux trois trucs dans son corps. De huit heures trente à onze heure Harry avait pour but de lire des livres de cours sur le Français et Voldemort lui avait dit être à la recherche d'un professeur particulier. Harry avait beau apprécier Fleur, le français le rebutait. Une langue comprenant des conjugaisons incompréhensibles, des prononciations inappropriées – quelle idée de faire prononcer [seGonde], un mot s'écrivant « seconde » ! Une vrai langue de barbare avec des passés simples, compliqués, plus que parfait, des antérieurs, postérieurs, des exception de partout … c'était à s'en arracher les cheveux.  
A onze heure le Lord venait le cherchait et le détachait du bureau mis dans la chambre et l'amenait dans une bibliothèque immense. Quand il avait vu la taille de la pièce, le brun avait cru en perdre son souffle. Des étagères remplies de livre vieux et mystérieux, un temple pour Hermione, un temple de la grandeur de la bibliothèque de Poudlard voire encore plus et avec une touche d'un quelque chose en plus. Et là, dans cette pièce éclairait aux bougies flottantes, il lisait, ce qui lui plaisait. La seule règle était de lire. Alors il prenait un grimoire sur le Quidditch – même Voldemort en avait –, sur l'étude des moldus vu selon les sangs purs ou bien sur les sorts de magie blanche et il lisait tranquillement.  
Jusqu'à midi. Heure à laquelle Schiavo l'amenait dans une grande salle avec une table immense où le Lord l'attendait. Ils mangeaient en silence. Parfois Tom lui parlait, en Français et s'il ne répondait pas correctement alors une lame brillante venait prendre place dans un endroit de son corps et la douleur était selon la réponse, alors Harry avait beau haïr cette langue de barbare, il tachait de bien enregistrer les pages qu'il lisait le matin.  
A treize heure trente, Harry attaquait à recopier de la main gauche et cela jusqu'à seize heure trente. Trois heures de torture pour sa main qui en ressortait toujours endolorie et tremblante. Mais il avait un quota de mots, et, le premier et deuxième jour, lorsqu'il n'avait pas remplit le quota sa main poignarder s'était mis à le bruler jusqu'à ce qu'il pleure et implore grâce au Lord qui le regardait en souriant. Cela avait duré jusqu'à neuf heures du soir.  
Les autres jours, après la séance d'écriture, il avait droit à une pause d'une demi-heure qu'il passait dans la chambre dans laquelle il rentrait par une porte dans le coin de la chambre du Lord. Il en profitait souvent pour se tremper les mains dans l'eau froide puisqu'il avait une petite salle de bain attenante.  
De dix-sept à vingt heure, il avait cours. Selon le jour, histoire de la magie, potion, défense contre les forces du mal, arithmancie et Rhune – à son plus grand désespoir - … tout ça aux hasards. Un livre l'attendait, cette fois dans un coin du grand bureau de Voldemort et il lisait, de manière théorique. De temps en temps le Lord lui expliquait des choses et dans ces cas là il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rétorquer, mais avec de moins en moins de verve puisqu'il perdait peu à peu l'habitude de parler.  
S'en suivait un repas, seul dans sa chambre. Puis il avait encore deux heures de cours à subir. Une heure de Russe initiatique lui avait dit son ennemi. Suivit d'une heure de révision dont Harry choisissait le sujet.  
Quand vingt trois heures sonnait il filait à la douche avant d'aller s'allonger dans le grand lit du Lord en priant. Pour Hermione, pour Ron, pour Colin qu'il avait jeté dans les bras de Malfoy, pour que le Lord n'ait pas besoin de lui, pour les Weasley, Poudlard, la fin de la guerre…

Et quand le sommeil le prenait bien, le Lord apparaissait et s'allongeait à ses côtés. Quatre fois il n'avait rien fait. Il s'était juste allongé attendant qu'Harry s'endorme. Et Harry avait résisté, pour rester éveiller, pour ne pas faire comme la dernière fois. Et il avait veillé. Mais toujours de moins en moins tard, s'endormant sans le vouloir et se réveillant toujours en sursaut le lendemain. Les trois autres fois, Harry avait brusquement ouvert les yeux une lame fichait dans son corps, un regard rouge face à lui, un corps contre le sien et un sourire sadique. Suivi d'une phrase, « doute toujours sauf de moi », « tu m'appartiens Harry » ou « Harry Potter, esclave de mes envies ». S'il n'acquiesçait pas, un impero raisonnait dans la pièce et il était forcé de se planter un couteau lui-même dans le ventre. Et au vue de son esprit rebelle, cela était arrivé les trois fois et arriverait encore.  
Le lendemain tout se répéter.

- Tu fais une pause Harry ?

Le brun sursauta et porta son regard vers le Lord qui le regardait les yeux brillants.

- Je ne sais pas si je devrais t'accorder ta pause…

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux, le défiant encore une fois. Il n'avait pas parlé depuis la veille au soir où le Lord lui avait demandé de lui poser une question en français, et où il avait piteusement demandé où était Colin. L'homme n'avait pas répondu et lui avait sommé de dormir.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Harry. Les esclaves ne sont pas censés regarder leur maître comme ça.

- Va te faire foutre Tom.

L'ancien Serpentard s'avança de quelque pas et posa ses doigts sur le visage de Harry qui recula la tête. L'autre sourit tranquillement.

- C'est plutôt toi, que j'aimerais … foutre.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Puis il fut soulever de la chaise et jetait sur le lit tandis que le poignard tombait au sol. Il se retrouva quelques secondes plus tard, plaqué sur le matelas, un regard rouge sang face à lui, un corps contre le sien, au dessus de lui.

- Ecoute moi Harry, je vais te laisser un choix, soit tu m'embrasse de ton plein grès ici même et maintenant, soit je réponds seul à mes besoins avec ton corps.

Le brun battit des paupières en se demandant s'il avait rêvé ces mots. Son cœur s'accéléra et quand il comprit la phrase de son vis-à-vis il n'hésita pas longtemps avant de passer ses bras autours de sa nuque et de s'y hissait pour poser ses lèvres sur celles, gourmandes, du Lord. Celui-ci se plaqua encore plus sur le petit brun en lui mordillant la lèvre pour avoir accès à sa langue. Harry laissa l'homme guider le baiser, se concentrant sur les sensations afin d'oublier qu'il était entrain de « rouler une pelle » à cet homme affreux qui avait tué ses parents et tant d'autres personnes. Il sentit lentement une main glisser sur son ventre et se rendit compte qu'il était torse nu. Son cœur accéléra mais il ne rompit pas le baiser pour autant. La main traça une longue et lente ligne de sa hanche jusqu'à son cou et quand le doigt éraflèrent sa carotide le baiser fut rompu. Les cheveux en pagaille et les lèvres rougis, Harry reprit son souffle en évitant d'analyser cette envie au fond de lui de ré embrasser cette bouche face à ses yeux vert si brillant en cet instant.

- Tu vois bien Harry, que tu peux être obéissant.

Le brun voulu sur l'instant mordre la main qui lui caressait doucement la joue mais celle-ci se fit plus ferme et lui maintint la tête droite.

- A partir de maintenant, si tu ne prends pas toi-même des initiatives … je le ferais moi-même. Compris ?

Harry fixa son regard émeraude sur lui avant d' hocher lentement de la tête. Le Lord se leva et s'éloigna du lit vers la salle de bain laissant l'autre reprendre son souffle assis sur le lit. Le brun frissonna en se rendant compte du piège tendu … S'il ne faisait rien, Voldemort s'occuperait de lui, de force… Il était donc obligé de l'embrasser de son plein grès, au moment choisis… Il se mordit la langue en pensant à ce paradoxe. Obliger d'agir de son plein grès, libre d'obéir aux ordres.

- Va te laver dans ta salle de bain.

Harry se leva et traversa sa petite chambre attenante pour pénétrer dans la salle de bain qui lui était dédié. Il se jeta quasiment sous le jet d'eau chaude pour relaxer son corps tendu tout en se demandant pourquoi le Lord interrompait sa séance d'écriture. Il frotta doucement la fente dans sa main qui se refermait doucement, surement grâce à des soins appliqué directement sur la lame. Au bout de dix minutes il sortit de la cabine et attrapa les habits qui se trouvaient sur le lavabo. A son habitude le Lord ne lui avait pas donné de chaussure ou de quoi chausser ses pieds. Il enfila les pantalons en tissu noir brodé d'argent et la chemise blanche qu'il laissa ouverte sachant très bien que s'il refermé les boutons, Voldemort lui arracherait.  
Une fois de retour dans la chambre, il trouva l'homme entrain de lire ses écrits et fut surpris de retomber sous son ancienne apparaissance comme le jour où il avait vu Colin. L'image du cadavre de Cédric le frappa de plein fouet et il arrêta d'avancer. Il s'était imaginé avoir surmonté cette épreuve mais quelque chose dans l'attitude présente de Voldemort lui rappela cette nuit là où son camarade était mort devant ses yeux.  
Par sa faute.  
Il ressentit alors quelque chose naître dans son cœur et se répandre dans son corps, jusqu'au bout de ces doigts. Il tangua quelques instants avant de sentir son collier chauffer et une sensation d'aspiration. S'appuyant contre un mur, le jeune homme leva ses yeux émeraude vers son ennemi qui le regardait en souriant.

- Je ne sais pas quel a été l'élément déclencheur, mais ce que tu viens d'avoir s'appelle une montée de Magie. Elles peuvent faire beaucoup de chose et pas forcément volontairement. Certains sorciers en ont beaucoup plus que d'autre. Certains ont fait explosé leur maison, d'autre font disparaitre des choses qu'ils ne veulent plus voir et même des personnes. $ Pose moi une question en français $ [$...$ :Français dans le texte]

Harry observa le Lord assimilant la nouvelle information avant de murmurer.

- Je … $ Je peux … avoir nouvelles de Colin ? $

- J'ai justement décidé d'être clément. Suis-moi.

Le Lord partit hors de ses appartements et Harry le suivit docilement en se répétant l'information sur la montée de magie afin de s'en imprégner. Il n'était pas idiot au point de ne pas se rendre compte qu'il ne connaissait rien de ce monde magique, rien des coutumes … Bien sur il n'était pas pour voir les coutumes sang-purs dominer le monde mais néanmoins pendant une de ces heures de lectures il avait songé au fait que les nés de moldus étaient bien mal armée pour entrer dans cette société et ne pouvaient pas se faire d'opinion réelle sur la magie.  
Voldemort poussa une grande porte double et arriva dans un salon vaste et agencée de manière moderne au teint beige et taupe. Une personne était assise sur un fauteuil et Harry reconnu instantanément Colin. Il avança vers lui guettant la douleur à son cou mais celle-ci ne vint pas. En le voyant le jeune blond sourit mais Harry lu quelque chose dans son regard, quelque chose de triste, de mort. La boule d'énergie se recréa au dessous de son cœur et il fut heureux de porter le collier qui aspira sa magie l'empêchant ainsi d'exploser.  
Le brun prit place au côté de son ancien « plus grand fan » et écarta les bras. Il ne sut pas d'où lui venait ce reflexe, il n'était guère fusionnel d'habitude, il n'avait jamais appris à être aussi câlin avec les gens. L'image de Mrs Weasley éclaira un instant sa mémoire et il sut qu'il avait bien fait quand il se souvint de la chaleur qu'il avait ressentit la première fois qu'il avait été pris dans les bras de cette femme.  
Colin lui hésita un instant, quelque chose semblant le retenir, puis il se plaça entre ses bras guère plus grand que les siens.

- Bonjour Colin.

Il entendit un sanglot étouffé et jeta un coup d'œil à Voldemort, au pas de la porte, le priant mentalement de ne rien faire. De le laisser calmer Colin qui essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas pleurer, d'être fort.

- Sa… salut Harry.

Le brun frotta doucement le dos de son camarade tout en fixant les prunelles rouges sombres face à lui. Il remarqua néanmoins que quand sa main descendit dans les bas du dos du blond, celui-ci frissonna et se mit à sangloter violemment. Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas poser de question à Colin et espéra silencieusement qu'il ne se soit pas passé ce à quoi il pensait.

Une porte s'ouvrit à cet instant et Drago Malfoy entra dans la pièce.

- Bonjour maître, bonjour Potter.

Colin arrêta de pleurer et se resserra contre Harry, comme voulant se cacher du blond. Le survivant quand à lui tourna son regard vers Drago qui souriait narquoisement. L'envie de se lever pour lui en coller une comme dans leurs années Poudlard lui titilla l'esprit mais la peau contre son torse le fit se ressaisir. Il lança un regard noir au Serpentard qui restait debout à côté d'un fauteuil. Le brun songea que son statut de mangemort lui ordonnait d'attendre que le Lord s'assoit mais celui-ci ne daigna pas bouger de l'encadrement de la porte.

- Je te le laisse une heure Drago. Tu connais les règles.

- Oui maître.

L'homme se tourna et sortit de la pièce sans refermer la porte. D'un coup de baguette de la part du Serpentard et elle fut fermé.

- Alors Potter. Comment va ? Il parait que c'est toi l'auteur de ce magnifique cadeau.

Comprenant que Malfoy parlait de Colin, le brun lança un regard meurtrier à son vis-à-vis.

- Qu'y a-t-il Potter ? Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais m'en occupé comme d'une princesse ? Croyais tu que j'avais une dette envers toi ? Parce que tu m'as aidé … Cela ne marche pas comme ça Potter. J'ai été enfermé dans des cachots parce que ma mission été de tuer Dumbledore. J'ai été torturé pendant des jours, assoiffé, affamé, souillé, glacé… J'étais dans un état pire que toi quand je t'ai sortit des cachots. Je ne dois rien à personne, sauf à moi. J'ai tenté de me suicider, moi un Malfoy. Ne vas pas me dire que tu as du payer de m'avoir aidé.

Harry ferma les yeux avant de parler d'une voix blanche.

- Le Doloris est un sortilège interdit. L'Avada Kedavra et L'Imperio aussi. Mais quand avec un Imperio il m'oblige à m'auto torturer, je souhaite que ce soit d'un Doloris et je prie pour que quelqu'un me lance un Avada Kedavra. Tu ne sais rien Malfoy. Ne me dit pas que tu connais ça. Tu as voulu te suicider ? Je n'y pense même plus. Il me ramènerait à la vie et me punirais pour ça. Je n'ai jamais considéré que tu avais une dette envers moi, j'ai juste supposé qu'ayant vécu cela, tu ne le ferais pas revivre à quelqu'un d'autre, que tu ne serais pas un monstre à ce point. Il faut croire que je me suis trompé.

Drago avança vers Harry et plaça sa baguette sur son front tandis que le brun serrait Colin contre lui pour qu'il ne bouge pas. Lui ne craignait rien. Il appartenait sois disant à Voldemort, aucun mangemort ne lui ferait du mal.

- Tu oserais faire ça à ton maître ?

- Qui te dis qu'il ne m'a pas dit de te faire souffrir.

- Il est mon bourreau… je l'observe nuit et jour. Je sais qu'il ne t'a pas demandé ça, il est trop possessif.

Malfoy Junior recula et rangea sa baguette puis lança un regard à Colin.

- Crivey, lève-toi. Va dans la chambre.

Harry sentit son camarade déglutir et forcer pour s'éloigner mais il lui refusa en ne bougeant pas ses bras.

- Quoi que tu dises, je ne te l'ai pas offert. Je ne peux l'offrir à personne. Il s'appartient. Tout comme je m'appartiens.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Il n'a pas subi plus que ce que le Lord te fait subir.

- Non.

-Comment ? Tu n'es pas encore passé dans sa couche ?

- Jamais.

- Tu ne tiendras pas trois mois Potter.

- Qu'as-tu fait à Colin ?

- Ne peut-il pas parler ?

Le concerné appuya sur le torse de Harry pour s'en éloigner et devint rouge en se rendant compte que celui-ci était dévêtu.

- Colin …

- Je … je suis … désolé … Je suis désolé Harry… tout ça …. Tout cela est de ma faute …

- Mais non, calme-toi. Tu n'y es pour rien.

- Que de tendresse, Colin, veux tu que je te rappelle pour qui tu as écarté les cuisses hier soir ? Et les fois d'avant ?

La colère envahis les veines de Harry qui se leva et se jeta sur Drago. Malgré ses souffrances et ses nombreuses plaies il tint tête à Drago et réussit à lui infliger de nombreux dégâts. Tout deux se séparèrent au bout de nombreuses minutes. Harry les lèvres fendu et la peau pleine de bleu, tandis que Drago se tenait le bras tout en le regardant de ses yeux gris dont un cernée par un joli œil au beurre noir.

- Messieurs …

Ils se tournèrent d'un vif mouvement vers Severus Rogue à l'entrée de la pièce qui les regardait. Harry songea à sa question de la dernière fois où il avait demandé des nouvelles de l'ordre et se fustigea en pensant qu'il avait oublié que l'homme était banni du dit ordre.

- Severus.

- Professeur Rogue.

- Monsieur Potter, asseyez vous que je soigne votre lèvre et vos bleus.

Par habitude Harry s'assit sur un fauteuil et laissa le potionniste faire sa tache tranquillement sous le regard noir de son ancien élève préféré. Après avoir appliqué diverses crèmes sur les bleus d'Harry ainsi qu'une autre sur sa lèvre il se tourna vers l'émetteur de ses regards meurtriers.

- Drago, cesse ce regard immédiatement. Monsieur Potter ici présent n'a pas le droit de prendre de potion de soin et si tu veux éviter de te faire punir car il a des bleus, tâche de grandir. Et bois ça.

Il posa plusieurs fioles sur une table basse et se tourna ensuite vers Colin, pétrifié sur le canapé.

- Monsieur Crivey, j'ai essayé de diminuer la présence de poudre de merlin mais cela a été difficile.

Il lui tendit une fiole au couleur sombre et Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi réduire la présence de poudre de merlin dans la potion de soin contre les courbatures puisque il s'agit d'un élément les plus importants. Et surtout comment ?

- Avec quelques ingrédients détournés…

- Comme ?

- De la peau de serpent.

- Je croyais qu'elle réagissait extrêmement mal avec les Scarabées pilés.

- Que j'ai remplacé par …

- Du sang de Dragon !

- Je vois au moins, que votre temps vous aura servit à apprendre quelque chose …

Harry se rendit compte en effet qu'il semblait avoir retenu beaucoup de chose en lisant le livre de son professeur. Drago Malfoy se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention et désigna Colin, du menton, qui venait de prendre sa potion. Celui-ci fit un maigre sourire.

- Il semblerait que je ne sois pas allergique à celle-ci.

- Tu faisais une allergie à la poudre de Merlin ?

- Oui… je ne pouvais pas prendre de potion de soin…

Harry se tourna vers Drago d'un bond.

- Et tu savais ça ?

- Que voulais tu que j'y fasse …

Le brun serra férocement les points pour ne pas sauter une nouvelle fois sur le sang pur face à lui et tourna son regard vers Colin afin de se calmer.

- Cela va mieux ?

- Oui, cette potion est très efficace, merci Professeur.

L'homme ne répondit pas et examina de ses longs doigts agiles la peau du fils de sa meilleure amie.

- Je crains qu'il ne le remarque…

- Pourquoi ne pas lui donner une potion.

- Je te l'ai dit. Il n'en a pas le droit. Et quand bien même, ce collier fait qu'il l'a rejetterait. Au mieux il la vomirait, au pire il en mourrait. De même que pour la magie.

- Tu es tombé bien bas Potter.

- Pas assez pour faire subir à autrui ce qui m'a répugné.

- Messieurs, calmez vous. Nous avons un autre problème. Le Lord ne doit pas voir ça.

- A moins que Potter veuille se venger…

- Je te l'ai dit Malfoy, je ne suis pas comme ça.

- Le retour de saint Potty.

Harry se détourna pour arrêter leur joute. Certes il aimait bien titillait l'autre garçon, mais Colin tremblant à ses côtés et l'image de Malfoy cloué sur un mur lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Il se mordit la lèvre et regarda ses bras. Pour sa lèvre fendue, il n'avait qu'à expliquer qu'il se l'était trop mordu, mais pour les bleus… Une idée naquit dans son cerveau et il se leva d'un bond puis courut à l'extérieur de la pièce. Il eu juste le temps de passer la porte qu'il entendit Rogue criait sur Drago qu'il allait le tuer avec sa magie.

_Harry court. Il court le long des couloirs, trop semblable, trop froid, trop sombre. La douleur à son cou augmente, il continue de courir. Il faut qu'il trouve. Il songe à la course dans les bois où Voldemort l'a capturé. Il courait pour la liberté, pour sauver ses amis. Maintenant il court, les yeux cherchant partout. Il chute sur le sol et se relève. Sa cheville lui fait mal mais il continue. Il entend son nom crié. Surement par Colin, mais il ne peut pas s'arrêter.  
__Son regard tombe sur un couloir différend, il l'empreinte et accélère._

_Il trouve ce qu'il cherche.  
__Droit devant lui._

_Il hésite. Doit-il le faire ? Il y aura de nombreuse conséquence… mais s'il ne le fait pas. Jamais il ne pourra aider Colin._

_Il fonce et s'élance.  
__Il saute, ferme les yeux._

_La douleur envahis son dos, ses bras. Plein de coups, partout.  
__Il ouvre les yeux.  
__Il s'imagine les bleus sur sa peau. Se mord la lèvre.  
__Un regard rouge vif le fixe de haut.  
__Du haut des marches._

_Il git en bas des escaliers, le corps couvert de bleus.  
__Son regard croise les orbes marron effrayées de Colin. Celle sans émotions de son professeur. Et les deux orages brillant de Drago._

« Tu l'a laissé s'échapper Drago ?

- Maître …

- Severus ?

- Nous n'avons rien pu faire, son collier rejette la magie, vous m'avez donné pour ordre suprême de ne pas utiliser la magie sur lui. »

_Harry regarde l'homme descendre les marches. Il cligne des yeux et tente de s'assoir. Son bras craque. Il tire sur sa lèvre. _

« Que viens-tu de faire Harry ? »

_Sauver Colin, son ami qui sans Malfoy, quoi que celui-ci lui face et dieu sait qu'il paiera, serait entrain de mourir dans un cachot._

« Ce que j'aurais du faire depuis le début. M'éloigner de toi.

- Endoloris ! »

_Il entend Colin criait et voit Drago l'embrassait à pleine bouche pour le faire taire. Son professeur hoche de la tête comme pour le remerciait. Il songe au quotidien qui était devenu sien, bizarrement il prie pour qu'il ne change pas._

_Il sombre._

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Reviews ? **j'attends (ça fait toujours plaisir)**  
**

**Question ? **je répond**  
**

**Commentaires ? **je commente

**Hypothèse ?** Come on !


	7. Chapitre 5 : Magie de Compassion

**_Chapitre 5 enfin arrivé dans les studio_**

**Je tiens à lancer un grand merci à ma bêta qui a fait un travail du tonnerre pour corriger mes nombreuses fautes ! J'ai nommé _| Akira Tetsu |_  
**

* * *

Je ne croit pas l'avoir fait sur mes chapitres d'avant mes voilà la page RAR : (je ne sais plus à qui j'avais répondu ^^)

**Maya3** : Pour le nombre de chapitre ... je n'en sait fichtrement rien. Mais je ne pense pas que ça dépassera la vingtaine.

**Ada-diana** : J'espère que ce chapitre t'éclairera sur la fin du dernier. Sinon repose la question =)

**stormtrooper2 : **Tu as cerné le personnage ^^ Je voulais vraiment que l'on voit Harry en Gryffondor qui protège les autres avant lui.

**angeleye : **Pour le pairing. J'ai un peu ressentit comme toi. J'ai lu que peu d'histoire de HP/LV et beaucoup était ... guimauve. Alors je me suis lancé. Heureuse que cela te plaise. Quand au Lemon... c'est un peu toujours la même histoire. Je ne sais pas si je suis capable d'en faire un qui va avec ma fic. J'ai peur d'être trop descriptive, trop glauque ou trop guimauve ...

**Luunai : **Huuuummm ... De rien ^^

**ptitcoeurfragile: **Voici la suite pour vous servir =)

**ecnerrolf: **De rien. Merci à toi de lire et de déposé un petit message =)

**Mystical : **Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu es vu au travers les torture. Je craignais un peu que cela soit trop ... barbare et soulant. Mais je suis vraiment contente quand je vois que j'ai réussit à à peu près bien dosé le sadique dans mon histoire. Je ne voulais pas faire un Tom trop niais mais pas à la fois un gros bourrin complétement accro au sang, il est serpentard après tout : la finesse compte.  
Pour ce qui est de ce que ça va aider Colin ... j'espère que tu comprendras dans ce chapitre =)

**darkmoonlady : ** Harry se sacrifiera toujours XD c'est le complexe de Hero =D Amitié à toi aussi .

**Loonie: **La torture reste toujours difficile. C'est le lot des souffrances... mais je suis heureuse que tu lise quand même , cela me prouve que j'ai réussit mon pari.

**Mme Potter : ** Bonne Année avec beaucoup de retard ^^

**Hemkomst : ** Oui Harry va s'en prendre plein la gueule ... C'est un peu le but de l'histoire XD ( Non promis yen a un autre derrière )

**Crazy-purple-Bird : **J'espère que tu appréciera ce chapitre corrigé avec soi =P

**Axis : **Vraiment désolé si tu as du veiller tout les jours ^^ Si tu as une adresse mail je me ferais un plaisir de contacter un fan pour lui annoncer la sortie d'un nouveau chapitre. Ta review m'a chauffé le coeur. Je suis extremement touché de voir que mon style d'écriture te plait et t'aide à la lecture. Merci ^-^

**PassionDeLune : **Je ne tente pas le Guimauve avec Lord Voldemort qui tombe éperdumment amoureux de sa biche au yeux vert et je suis vraiment contente que les gens apprécie mais effort pour garder les personnages naturel. Allant de Colin (même si pour lui, je l'avoue il est un peu OOC, mais après tout, la guère l'a changé... beaucoup ) à Voldemort. Pour le commentaire sur le Français ... je me suis dit qu'on nous avait tellement gavé avec ce Seconde que IL FALLAIT que je le mette et puis si ça fait rire ... =) Les conditions de travail vont évolué mais rester toujours aussi intensive. N'oublions pas qu'un esclave se doit d'être à la hauteur de son maître.

**Hijiri-san** : Pour ma part, je dois être folle d'ecrire une histoire comme ça... Mais ... tant pis ^^. Ce n'est pas grave, je suis déjà satisfaite que tu m'ait laissé un mot.

**Sora68** : On oublie le Sempaï XD, j'ai d'ailleur trouvé une béta. Mais merci de t'être proposé. =)

**Sedinette Michaelis : **Le syndrome du Héro loque vivante ... Ah oui en effet j'en ai lu pas mal des histoire comme ça. Je te confit dès lors un rôle. Quand Harry devient une loque, tu appuie sur le bouton rouge ( pas la croix hein ! C'est une image ) et tu me préviens ! Je veux que cela soit le plus réel par rapport aux personnages que l'ont connait tous ! Surtout que dans ce chapitre ( et celui à venir) il devient un peu plus ... docile ... mais pas trop =)

**So Mizu : **Ah ... toute la question des relations ou pas ... je te renvoie au RAR de angeleye sur le pairing =)

**atsune : **Oui Ryry est bien à pleindre, mais ... il se défend pas mal aussi :)

**Lassa-Liam : **Ah non ! Voldemort ne va pas devenir gentils ! Ni méchant ! (je vais pas spoiler, j'en sais trop rien ... ) mais il est sur qu'il va pas devenir le gentils bisounours qui fait l'amour à Harry sur la plage sous le coucher de soleil sur une île paradisiaque. Don't Worry =)

* * *

**Disclaimer :Je rappelle que Harry Potter a été inventé par la talentueuse J. K. Rowling**

* * *

**Résumé :**Dans le chapitre précédent le quotidien de Harry prend forme. Son emploie du temps bien strict et organisé l'épuise mais il tient bon.  
Voldemort fait avancé leur relation Physique en déclarant au petit brun "- A partir de maintenant, si tu ne prends pas toi-même des initiatives … je le ferais moi-même. Compris ?"Harry gagne ensuite le droit de voir Colin mais il s'énerve contre Drago quand il comprend que celui ci abuse du son cadet gryffondor (surtout quand le brun apprend après une discution avec son ancien professeur que Colin est allergique à la poudre de Merlin, principal ingrédient de la potion contre les courbatures). Une bagarre au poing s'en suit interrompu par le professeur Rogue qui ne peut hélas pas soigné le survivant.  
Le chapitre se clot sur Harry qui cours au travers les dédales du château suivi par Voldemort, Rogue, Drago & Colin.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Magie de Compassion**

_Noir.  
Sa vision actuelle. Son monde par intermittence.  
Il frissonne. Même le sommeil le fuit tant il est fatigué.  
Ses lèvres tremblent. Son corps tremble.  
Une douleur profonde naît de son crâne. De sa cicatrice._

_Une joie soudaine l'envahit, avec un arrière goût de colère si présent depuis des jours. Un mangemort blond se tortille devant lui. Le supplie. Mais il continue. La peur et la douleur de l'autre s'insinuent dans ses veines et font monter l'adrénaline. Ses lèvres s'écartent et il murmure un nouveau doloris. Il rit, intérieurement bien sur, à l'extérieur il ne fait que sourire. D'autre mangemorts autour de lui reculent légèrement devant sa folie et il n'en est que plus heureux. Qu'ils comprennent. Tous. Il est le maître. Personne ne doit le décevoir. Dans son inspection il croise le regard bleu gris du jeune Malfoy. Il se renfrogne légèrement. Sa joie disparaît._

_Noir.  
Le noir revient. Reprend possession de son monde.  
Il tremble. Même les larmes ne coulent plus tellement il se sent vide.  
Ses muscles crient. Son corps cri.  
Une douleur profonde nait de l'ouverture. De cette ombre à la porte_

_Une voix. Répétitive. Des sorts de torture. Il supplie, du moins le ferait-il s'il le pouvait.__Mais l'autre continue. La peur et la douleur s'insinuent dans ses veines. Ses lèvres s'écartent et se referment. Une autre voix. Une nouvelle sorte de douleur. Une magie différente. Il n'en souffre que plus. Il ne comprend pas. Il ne comprend plus. Il ne sait plus pourquoi. De ses yeux fatigués il croise l'ombre des deux personnes. Elles disparaissent._

_Noir.  
Il étouffe dans ce noir. Ce noir qui envahi son monde.  
Il crie. Même sa voix ne sort plus tellement il se meurt.  
Sa peau souffre. Son corps souffre.  
Une douleur lancinante nait lui. De tout son être.  
Et tout recommence. Encore et encore.  
Par moment il comprend qu'il n'est pas lui. Que le lien le sort de lui_-_même.  
Par moment il oublie. Il savoure ces instants de joie, de liberté._

Un grincement se fit entendre mais Harry ne bougea pas. Trop fatigué. Trop usé. Trop blasé. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Il ne le savait plus. Même ses voyages dans le corps de Voldemort ne lui avaient pas permis de savoir. Le brun, affalé par terre, ne broncha pas. A quoi bon ?

- Harry Potter…

Cette voix lui fit relever la tête d'un coup malgré les protestations de ces muscles. Face à lui, nettement discernable, se tenait Tom. Dans toute sa splendeur. Habillé d'une robe de sorcier brodé de fils d'argent.

- Pourquoi as-tu voulu fuir…

Alors Harry se rappela. Sa dispute avec Drago. Son énervement quand il avait entendu les paroles du blond. Leurs coups. Ses bleus. Et le regard de Colin. Si Tom avait su pour ses bleus, Drago en aurait pâtît. De un, l'idée ne lui plaisait pas, malgré tout. Et de deux, le blond abusait peut être de Colin, mais il était le seul mangemort en qui il faisait confiance. Ou plutôt auquel il pourrait donner un peu de confiance. Drago puni, Colin irait sûrement dans les bras d'un autre.  
Alors Harry avait couru. Il se rappelait l'un escalier assez grand qu'il avait vu. Il avait couru à pleine vitesse et avait sauté. Espérant que la chute masquerait ses bleus.  
Le reste était plus flou.  
Le Lord fit un pas dans la pièce.

_- pourrrrquoi ffffffuiiirr…_

Par instinct de survit il voulu répondre. Mais sa gorge ne le lui permit pas. Il ouvrit ses lèvres craquelées mais aucun son n'en sortit. Son rythme cardiaque accéléra. Ne pas répondre énerverait Tom. Il ne voulait pas subir à nouveau ce noir. Il cligna des yeux, tenta de parler une nouvelle fois. Echoua. Il bougea alors. Légèrement. Il s'assit sur la dalle tandis que son aîné avançait un peu plus et se penchait sur lui. Oubliant ce qu'il faisait, où il était et même l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Harry leva les bras, s'accrocha au cou du mage noir puis posa ses lèvres celles de son aîné. Sa bouche était sèche, ses lèvres se creusaient comme un canyon. Mais Tom ne le repoussa pas. Passa ses bras autour des hanches du brun en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur. En poussant sur ses jambes il souleva le corps meurtri du Gryffondor qui s'était écarté de son visage. Celui-ci resta immobile tout le long du trajet qu'ils parcoururent jusqu'à la chambre. Il fut posé sur le lit et pu boire quelques gorgés d'un verre d'eau qu'on lui mit dans la main.

- Pourquoi as-tu fui ?

- … je …dis … essayé…

- Croyais tu vraiment que même loin de moi je te laisserais sans surveillance.

- … essayé…

- Tu m'as mis en colère. Je devais te punir, le comprends-tu ?

- …

L'homme fit quelques pas vers son esclave et le fit basculer sur le lit sans aucune résistance de la part de celui-ci. Le jeune brun le laissa lui enlever sa chemise en sale et en lambeaux. Il ne fit aucun geste quand il sentit son pantalon glisser sur ses jambes. Quelque chose en lui, lui faisait sentir de ne pas bouger. De se laisser faire. Son sous-vêtement trouva lui aussi le tas de tissu. Des mains se promenèrent sur son corps. Lentement, doucement. Elles effleurèrent sa peau, ses épaules, ses hanches, ses cuisses. Appuyant ça et là, devenant plus légère ailleurs. Il se sentit soulever et plonger dans un liquide chaud. De yeux noirs aux teintes rouges dans les siens.  
Une potion glissa dans sa gorge lui permettant de retrouver l'usage de ses cordes vocales.

- Tu as été puni. Recommenceras-tu ?

- Je … je ne sais … pas.

- Je te retrouverai Harry. Tu es mon esclave. Tu m'appartiens. Je te ferai revenir. Je te ferai subir encore pire.

- N… non …

- Si Harry. Comprend-le. Je ne tolère pas cela. Tu es à moi.

Le Lord s'appuya sur un mur face au brun et l'observa. Harry de son côté s'appuya un peu plus contre la paroi de la baignoire spacieuse de la salle du Lord.

- $ Où … où est Colin. $ **_[Rappel : les $ signifie qu'ils parlent en français]_**

Il avait parlé en français, espérant avoir plus de chance d'obtenir une réponse. Sachant que tout comme le baiser le Lord apprécierait sûrement l'attention.

- $ Avec Drago. Pourtant n'attend pas de moi de te laisser le revoir de si tôt $ Lave toi, je reviens.

Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux et se colla contre le corps à côté de lui. Son emprisonnement le frappa de plein fouet et il frissonna. Il se rappela aussi son bain et le Lord le transportant jusqu'au lit puis s'allongeant à ses côtés. Il se rendit alors compte que le corps contre lequel il se serrait devait être celui de l'homme mais toute la lassitude et la fatigue qu'il éprouvait l'empêchèrent de bouger. Son mal de tête qui ne l'avait plus lâché avait disparu. Son corps bien que tendu ne le faisait plus autant souffrir. Son collier émettait une douce chaleur. Il se sentait relativement bien. Un bras passa autours de son épaule nue et il frémit.

- J'ai une réunion. Tu m'accompagnes.

- …

- Tu n'as pas le choix.

Voldemort se releva alors et sortit du lit.

- Je t'attends dans le hall. Va te laver et t'habiller.

- Oui…

Le brun se leva doucement pour ne pas faire tourner sa tête et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la salle de bain attenante à la chambre de Tom. La veille il n'avait pas vu la taille du lieu et fut surpris qu'avoir une salle de bain aussi grande soit utile. Néanmoins, il se glissa dans la cabine sans rien dire et alluma l'eau chaude. Le bain de la veille l'avait déjà bien lavé pourtant il resta un moment sous le jet d'eau. Son esprit encore embrumé par sa captivité, il tenta de réfléchir. Colin avait l'air en sécurité et il était persuadé qu'avec un peu de ruse et de finesse il pourrait le revoir. Il espérait aussi que Drago se sentirait un peu redevable au bénéfice de son cadet Gryffondor. De son côté, il n'avait pas envie de penser plus à la soirée de la veille. Tom avait été doux, l'avait soigné et couché chastement. Et Harry dans ses délires avait oublié qu'il s'agissait de son pire ennemi.  
L'eau chaude le fit petit à petit revenir à la raison et il se souvint de ses amis à l'extérieur. Sûrement dans le froid, à la recherche d'Horcruxe l'espérait-il… et peut être à sa recherche.  
Eteignant le jet il sortit de la cabine et enfila une serviette posée sur le rebord du lavabo à côté d'habit et de ses lunettes qui l'attendaient aussi sagement. Une fois sec, il les passa et s'observa un instant. Il avait légèrement maigri, mais son corps étant déjà bien mince avait facilement toléré ses pauvres repas. Les années passées chez son oncle lui avaient appris à vivre de peu. Par contre sa peau avait blanchit, son teint mordoré qu'il avait pris au Quidditch ou en jardinant était partit. Pivotant il vit la peau de son dos, criblée de longues marques rouges. Les fouets. Et revenant de face il se rendit compte qu'il avait une marque partant de l'œil jusqu'à la clavicule. Marque que Voldemort lui avait fait un soir. Aucune séance de torture pendant sa « punition » ne lui avait laissé de cicatrices.  
Il sortit quelques minutes plus tard vêtu d'un pantalon en soie noir, de chaussures assorties et d'une chemise blanche brodée de vert émeraude.  
Voldemort l'attendait dans le hall/salon. Il lui demanda d'approcher et Harry obéit. Une main pâle se glissa jusqu'à son cou et toucha son collier. Le brun ne cilla pas.

- Donne-moi tes lunettes.

Etonné, il enleva sa monture et lui tendit. Puis suivit l'homme à l'extérieur de la pièce et dans les dédalles du château jusqu'à une salle vaste au mur et au sol de pierre froide. Une salle humide qu'il avait vue lors de ses intrusions dans l'esprit du mage noir. Une salle sans décoration excepté un trône de pierre sombre aux ornements de rubis. Voldemort lui dit d'aller se placer à côté et d'attendre, ce qu'il fit pendant que la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés se refermait sur l'homme.  
Il posa sa main sur le siège et examina aussi bien qu'il le pouvait les rubis qui devinrent vert quand il les toucha. Surpris il retira sa main et recommença l'expérience deux ou trois fois. Invariablement les joyaux changeaient de couleur quand il les touchait. Passant des rubis aux émeraudes en un instant. Il se rappela alors du paradoxe que Neville avait laissé échapper une fois. Lui, Gryffondor au yeux vert et Voldemort, Serpentard aux yeux rouges.

- On s'amuse, sale petit chien chien ?

Harry pivota sur ses jambes, comprenant au son de la voix qu'il avait devant lui la meurtrière de Sirius. Bellatrix Lestrange née Black se tenait, fière et hautaine devant lui. Ravalant la colère sourde dans ses veines, le brun réprima un mouvement vers elle, sachant pertinemment que plus il serait près mieux elle pourrait viser. Certes, le toucher serait toucher à un objet de leur maître à tous, mais il savait cette femme assez folle pour le faire. Il comprit qu'il ne s'était pas trompé quand il l'entendit prononcer un Imperium haut et fort.

_Harry bande son esprit. Comme lors de sa quatrième année. Il sent la volonté de Bellatrix. Il voit qu'elle veut qu'il approche. Il ne bouge pas. Se concentre. Cette folle, cette meurtrière ne l'obligera à rien. Jamais. A l'inverse il recule et sourit. La pression sur son esprit se fait plus forte et, malgré sa fatigue, il résiste. Puis la pression cède. _

_« Je ne me sssssssooouvenait paaasss de ççççça. »_

Voldemort été à nouveau entré dans la pièce la tête relevé et la démarche droite. Il avança vers son esclave qui le regardait toujours en souriant et qui s'adressa à lui dans la langue des serpents.

- J_'y avvvvais ausssssiiii résssssissssté au ccccimetière._

_- Alllllors pourquoi passs depuis ta capppturree ?_

- Parce que je n'ai pas réussis.

Voldemort se retourna alors vers son assemblé de mangemort qui était entrée dans la pièce et s'assit sur son trône.

- Mes chers mangemorts. Vous êtes ici sur ma demande pour que je vous fasse part de nouvelles informations. Tout d'abord, sur toutes nos nouvelles séances, Harry Potter sera le secrétaire. J'ai en effet décidé de mettre nos réunions sous écrits, scellés, bien sur. Quelques remarques ?

Rodolphus Lestrange et Severus s'avancèrent en courbant la tête.

- Severus, parle.

- Si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, j'aimerais savoir la raison de ce choix de mettre sous écrit nos réunions. Je ne le critique en rien et y suis plutôt favorable mais j'ai crainte que certaine personnes contres aient besoin de plus d'explication.

Harry droit comme un i se posait de son côté mille autres questions. Pourquoi le Lord voulait-il qu'il participe aux réunions ? Pourquoi en temps que secrétaire alors qu'il écrivait comme un pied, et ce bien que son écriture se soit légèrement améliorée. Pourquoi dans le cas où …

- Ce choix me vient du fait que nos réunions mises sous écrits, il sera plus facile de comparer nos actions. La résistance s'organise de plus en plus et pour parer nous allons devoir étudier leur mouvement. En écrivant nos réunions, sur le temps il sera plus facile de voir les raisonnements de nos ennemis par rapport à nos actions. Rodolphus ?

- J'aimerais savoir, pour ma part, pourquoi le choix du jeune Potter ? Je sais parfaitement, qu'étant votre esclave il doit vous obéir mais …

- Aurais-tu peur qu'il s'enfuit Rodolphus ? La raison de mon choix ne regarde personne. Mais pour vous rassurer il sera mis sous serment inviolable. Venons-en à la deuxième raison de ma convocation. Hier dans la journée j'ai fais connaissance de personnes fort intéressantes. Un clan de vampire souhaite être de notre côté, cela étant un pas pour nos relations avec tous les vampires.

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent sur trois personnes. Harry de sa place et sans ses lunettes ne pu distinguer que leurs couleurs de cheveu. Deux d'entre eux étaient blonds tandis que le troisième avait les cheveux noirs comme la nuit avec des mèches rouges. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient Harry distingua quelque peu leurs habits. Tous trois vêtus de sombre ils s'agenouillèrent devant le mage noir avant de se relever dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé et de se tourner vers les mangemorts. Leurs voix raisonnèrent alors dans la pièce tel un même son.

- Nous sommes représentant du Clan vampire Stocker.

Le Lord se leva alors et pris la parole.

- Je vous ordonne de les accueillir tel des invités de marque. Vous pouvez disposer. Bellatrix, n'oublie pas ta place, Harry m'appartient.

Tous les mangemorts sortirent tandis que Harry se voyait remettre ses lunettes sur le nez. Une fois sa vue accommodée il lança un regard au trio vampire. Ayant étudié cette race en cours de défense contre les forces du mal, il connaissait pas mal de chose à leur sujet, bien que, comme on le leur avait fait remarqué, personne, outre un vampire, ne pouvait connaître l'exacte vérité. En adéquation avec son caractère il ne bougea pas quand leurs regards se posèrent sur lui. Il n'avait pas peur. Ses sens aux aguets il était près à toutes éventualités mais la peur ne lui prenait pas le ventre. Peu être un peu d'angoisse puisqu'il savait que si les trois spécimens se mettaient en marche il ne pourrait rien faire, mais pas de peur. Alors il soutint l'attaque visuelle en se forçant à ne pas penser à quelque chose de trop important au cas où ils pourraient lire en lui. Décidant de leur renvoyer leurs images il les observa sans aucune gêne. Il remarqua alors que l'un d'eux était une fille. Une blonde aux cheveux longs cascadant dans son dos. Un beau visage, doux et serein, en accord avec ses yeux pâles. Un léger sourire ornait ses lèvres et elle salua le brun d'un bref mouvement de tête. Vêtue d'un pantalon noir collé à sa peau et d'un corsage lassé d'un fils de la couleur de ses yeux, elle n'en paraissait pas moins petite enfant sage, malgré ses habits quelque peu aguicheurs. Se faisant cette remarque Harry détourna le regard vers la deuxième tête blonde. Il croisa alors la réplique exacte du regard de la femme bien que le visage associé soit moins souriant, plus fermé et dur. Ses habits étaient à l'image de leur processeur, plus stricts. Un simple pantalon en toile et un tee-shirt aux bordures bleu clair. Une vague de charisme se dégageait de ce duo si bien assortit, pourtant cela n'était rien par rapport à l'impression que perçu Harry en regardant le dernier. Les cheveux noirs de jais pourvu de mèches rouge sang tout comme ses yeux. Il dégageait de lui, malgré ses habits simples, un charisme détonnant. Quand Harry croisa ses orbes il ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner et de reculer d'un coup se cognant au torse de Tom qui referma ses bras sur lui.

- Harry je te présente Faustine, Aurèle et Célian. Mes chers amis vampires, je vous présente Harry Potter, le garçon-qui-a-survécu, mon esclave.

Le brun peu enclin en se laisser appeler comme ça devant des inconnus ne dit pourtant rien. Être l'esclave de Tom aux yeux des autres le plaçait une nouvelle fois en sécurité. Il savait que cela été profiter, il aurait dû se révolter mais pour l'instant il cherchait surtout à éviter une nouvelle punition et cela ne faisait de mal à personne.  
Le trio hocha la tête et se fut le vampire aux cheveux noirs, Célian, qui parla.

- Harry Potter, nous sommes heureux de te rencontrer. Lord, puis-je essayer quelque chose ?

- Bien sur.

Alors Harry sentit son corps se décaler de celui du mage et il fit un pas en avant. Suivis d'un autre vers ce vampire inconnu aux yeux si rouge. Il sentit comme la dernière fois une vague de puissance lui parcourir les veines et se faire happer par son collier. Jusqu'à ce que d'un coup l'attraction vers Célian cesse.  
Le brun resta déstabilisé au milieu de cette salle. Ses pensées étaient floues.

- Célian. Croyais-tu que Harry serait capable de résister au charme vampirique.

- Vous savez fort bien, que je n'ai pas usé de mon charme.

- Explique-moi alors, cette volonté de venir vers toi que j'ai senti.

- Mes doutes et ceux de Faustine semblent être avérés. Je n'ai fais que relâcher mes barrières afin de laisser sortir mes doutes et mes craintes au grand jour.

- En quoi Har… hum …

- Tu sembles avoir compris.

- De … de … de quoi parlez vous … ?

Harry sentit deux mains attraper ses poignés et instinctivement il se cala contre le corps de Tom. Fermant les yeux il se mit à respirer lentement et ses muscles se détendirent. Il se sentit soulever et posé sur les genoux de l'homme.

- Harry, apprenez vous à l'école qu'il existe différentes sortes de magies ?

Se concentrant sur les paroles du vampire il eut toutefois du mal à ne pas se caler encore plus contre Voldemort.

- Non…

- Bien, alors pour faire court. La magie agit différemment avec toutes les personnes et chacun à une relation particulière avec elle. Elle a permis notre création tout comme celle des loups ou des centaures. Nous sommes ses enfants, tout en étant ses possesseurs puisque chacun a de la magie en lui. Pourtant, chez certaines personnes elle prend des aspects reconnaissables. Certains ont une magie de Domination, tel l'homme derrière toi, d'autre de Divination comme les devins connus. Ainsi il existe les magies de Dissimulation, Transformation, Sensation, Protection et autre. L'une d'elle est la magie de Compassion. En général peu de personnes peuvent l'exploiter à pleine puissance et une personne peut rester avec son type de magie inconnu toute sa vie. Des chocs, des événements, des sentiments peuvent révéler cela. Ta capture et ton traitement semble avoir développés ta magie, ta magie de Compassion.

- De Compassion …

- Oui. Tout à l'heure j'ai laissé mes craintes sortir de moi, ta magie t'a poussé à venir me réconforter. D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu sors d'une punition longue et coûteuse, je pense que ta magie t'a maintenu en vie. Je suppose que si on te mettait quelqu'un entrain de se faire torturer devant toi, tu préférerais prendre sa place.

Harry se mordit la langue. Alors c'était donc ça. Le sentiment qui l'avait étreint en voyant Malfoy accroché au mur. Ces pensées qui l'avaient empêché de poignarder le blond. Cette envie qui l'avait poussé à se jeter dans les escaliers. Tout ce qu'il faisait depuis qu'il était ici n'était guidé que par sa magie. Il n'était plus maître de lui-même ? Ce n'était plus lui ? Son corps …

- Non.

Le brun releva la tête vers le trio et fut surpris d'entendre le blond lui parler.

- Ne va pas croire que la magie te contrôle. Il s'agit de ta magie. Il existe une symbiose entre ta magie et ton être, ton corps, tes pensées. Elle fait partit de toi à l'instar de ton cœur et de tes yeux. Jusqu'à lors, elle a dû se traduire en courage, le courage de ta maison. Aujourd'hui elle tente de s'exprimer pleinement. Elle est toi. Tu es elle. Elle ne te fera jamais faire quelque chose auquel tu répugnes puisque ce serait comme si ta main te battait sans ton autorisation.  
Harry baissa à nouveau la tête. C'était comme prendre conscience d'un organe en soi, tel un cerveau qui guiderait ses muscles tout autant que celui qu'il possédait déjà. Comme un deuxième cœur qui lui permettrait de rester en vie.

- Je … je peux le contrôler ?

Ce fut au tour de la femme de prendre parole.

- Nous te l'avons dit. Elle ne peut pas te contrôler et toi non plus. Elle est comme tes organes. Elle envoie des informations tout en étant dépendante des autres.

Alors qu'il allait poser une autre question, une fine main se posa sur ses lèvres tandis qu'une autre glissait sur son bras. Le Lord lui faisait savoir qu'il devait se taire maintenant. Il congédia les vampires aimablement en leur donnant rendez-vous le lendemain matin. Suite à cela il lâcha la bouche de Harry de sa main.

- Une magie de Compassion ?

- Je pourrais en demander autant pour ta magie de Domination.

- C'est Faustine même qui me l'a fait découvrir.

- Quel âge ont-ils ?

- Je ne sais pas. Certainement plus de deux cents ans. Leur chef de clan s'appelle Abraham Stocker.

- Cela me dit vaguement quelque chose.

Le Lord se contenta de sourire légèrement.

- Demain tu réattaqueras tes cours. Mais en attendant…

Une douleur fusa dans la poitrine de Harry et il baissa les yeux vers la lame plantée au milieu de sa poitrine. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une nouvelle dague suivait plus bas. Il voulut l'arracher de ses propres mains mais elles furent prises au piège par une poigne. Il ne comprit pas comment mais Voldemort les lui accrocha sur le trône en plantant deux dagues dedans. Comme crucifié il tenta de se défaire mais n'y parvint pas. Une main aventureuse glissa sous sa chemise et lui frôla le ventre. Trop accaparé par sa douleur il ne réagit pas à cette caresse qui se fit pourtant de plus en plus insistante. Néanmoins, quand deux doigts lui pincèrent son téton droit il voulut fuir ce contact et se mit à invectiver son assaillant. Le collier autour de son coup se mit à brûler lui coupant ainsi la voix.

- Ne t'avais-je pas dit que mon corps avait des besoins… particuliers ?

Harry n'écoutait plus vraiment les paroles qu'il lui chuchotait à l'oreille. N'ayant pas encore récupéré il était plus sensible que les fois précédentes. Seul le feu qui sortait du collier lui paraissait important et les lames qui l'empêchaient de l'arracher de son cou.  
Il sombra sans s'en rendre compte.

Une pression sur l'épaule lui fit ouvrir les yeux et il tomba sur le visage blanc aux yeux rouges du vampire, Célian. Il s'écarta de lui d'un coup et se rendit compte qu'il était dans le lit du Lord comme avant sa punition.

- Bonjour Harry. Le Lord nous a demandé si nous voulions bien devenir tes professeurs. Nous avons accepté.

- … C'est… à dire ?

L'esprit embrouillé, Harry écouta le vampire du clan Stockom lui décrire sa journée à venir. Celle-ci ressemblait à avant, à quelques exceptions près. Il avait donc trois heures de magie sans baguette à partir de cinq heure, supervisé par Faustine, suivis d'une heure et demi de combat avec Aurèle. Son heure de lecture était conservée tout comme les repas en compagnie du Lord. Ses heures d'écriture seraient soit consacrées à écrire de la main gauche à la plume, soit à un réapprentissage du stylo Bic moldu, de la droite - ce qui étonna fort Harry, bien qu'il ne dit mot - soit à son poste de secrétaire pendant les réunions. Célian assurerait les cours de dix-sept à vingt heures et son heure d'initiation Russe était toujours au programme. En soi, cela changeait peu, outre le combat et le fait que ces journées se passeraient en français.

Alors Harry se leva. Et il découvrit l'apprentissage d'une autre manière.  
Autrefois à l'école on le prenait pour un retardé, un idiot qui ne savait ni lire ni écrire. A Poudlard l'enseignement n'était guère personnalisé. On rentrait dans le moule, certes large mais moule quand même, ou on trainait. Depuis qu'il était captif, ses apprentissages étaient théoriques ou un peu à tâtonnement. Là il découvrit l'enseignement pour une personne, et cela lui rappela un peu quand il avait apprit le Patronus avec Lupin.

Faustine, bien que n'ayant jamais été sorcière le guidait lentement vers la magie sans baguette contrôlée. Quand il s'entraînait seul, ces réussites étaient surtout dues à la chance. Alors que présentement, avec sa voix calme et posée, elle arrivait petit à petit à lui faire sentir les flux de magie dans son corps, à lui faire canaliser sa main pour qu'il s'en serve comme d'une baguette. Elle lui permettait aussi de contrôler, ou plutôt de réfréner les montées dues à sa condition, sa magie de Compassion tel qu'on réfrénerait une envie débordante, cela fut d'autant plus facile puisqu'elle se trouva être du type Révélation et qu'elle connaissait les désavantages des excès de puissance. Et avec le temps il apprécia de plus en plus ces séances.

Aurèle se trouva être une personne peu bavarde mais attentionnée. Harry ayant fait du Quidditch avait un bon équilibre et une bonne attention quand il le voulait, ce qui fit sourire le vampire. Mais côté endurance, au niveau des jambes, cela laissait à désirer puisque le Quidditch se basait surtout sur le haut du corps. Le vampire le fit donc courir dans la pièce qu'il avait traversée la fois où il avait accepté que son corps soit le marché. Dans cette même pièce, qui se trouva être une salle d'entrainement, Aurèle lui appris le maniement de l'épée en lui expliquant que cela renforcerait son corps, ses esquives et sa vitesse. Et malgré les séances épuisantes Harry apprécia de pouvoir bouger à nouveau. Même les coups et les raclés ne l'empêchèrent pas d'apprécier le vampire. (Ndb : la phrase original était juste mais il y avait répétition)

Célian, de son côté se trouvait être bon pédagogue. Il n'hésitait pas à répéter plusieurs fois, à réexpliquer. Le vampire aux cheveux sombres abandonna l'enseignement de défense contre les forces du mal lui expliquant clairement qu'il ne lui enseignerait pas une matière qui considérait sa race comme mauvaise. S'avouant nul en potion, il raya cela aussi de leurs heures ensembles tout comme la botanique et la métamorphose, préférant lui conseiller des livres. A la place, il lui fit tracer des frises chronologiques des grandes guerres gobelines, le poussa à deviner ce que ceux-ci avait fait face à telle ou telle attaque. Il lui expliqua avec attention l'arithmancie en faisant des liens avec la vie réelle, et des liens logiques. Il l'initia à l'art des runes en commençant par lui expliquer toutes les utilités, qui se trouvèrent varier.

Le français lui sembla moins compliqué. Dans les situations où il devait comprendre, il s'améliorait plus rapidement, au plaisir du Lord qui paraissait satisfait quand son esclave lui répondait en Français quasi-parfait.  
Les séances d'écriture restèrent aussi longues et laborieuses, moins quand il s'agissait d'utiliser sa main droite et un Bic, mais elles le restèrent. Une réunion de mangemort était organisée tous les trois jours et il écrivait, de sa main droite au Bic sur des cahiers moldu et ce malgré les protestations des mangemorts. Voldemort avait répliqué que les ennemis ne s'attendraient pas à cela si jamais il trouvaient les cahiers, et que jamais ils n'iraient y lancer des sorts. Bien sur Harry avait dû faire un serment inviolable qui lui interdisait de révéler toute information dîtes pendant ces réunions ou bien de parler des cahiers.

Quant à Voldemort. Il resta Voldemort. Harry continua à l'appeler Tom et refusa –outre exception- de l'appeler Maître. Les dagues devinrent son quotidien et il ne passa pas une journée sans qu'elles ne lui transperce la chair. Dans ces moments là, les yeux du Lord luisaient de plaisir et Harry voyait le sadisme de l'homme dans toute sa splendeur. A d'autre moment le mage était plus calme et Harry en profitait pour l'embrasser légèrement sur les lèvres, se rappelant de sa phrase « A partir de maintenant, si tu ne prends pas toi-même des initiatives, je le ferais moi-même ». Il s'en voulait toujours lors de ces moments, pensant à Ginny, à ses amis… mais ces quelques instants de répits lui faisaient du bien. Alors il profitait un peu.

Nagini fit son apparition. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment revu depuis Godric Hollow mais elle ne sembla pas perturbée de leur attaque. La première fois elle s'avança vers Harry en lui sifflant qu'elle avait faim et qu'il fallait qu'il lui trouve à manger. N'ayant rien sous la main, le brun la distraya en lui demandant où elle vivait, où elle dormait et ce qu'elle faisait de ses journées pour qu'il ne l'ait pas vu. Il en apprit peu mais cela l'occupa le temps que Tom apparaisse. Les autres jours elle revint pendant ses séances d'écriture et s'enroula légèrement autour de sa jambe malgré son poids et sa taille. Parfois elle glissait dans le lit le soir et se calait à leurs pieds. Harry s'habitua à sa présence et rangea au fond de lui l'image de Bathilda morte. De plus, elle lui parlait lors de ses écritures et elle se trouva, bien qu'un peu bizarre, être de bonne compagnie.

Un mois passa ainsi. Long et court à la fois.  
Un mois et il put revoir Colin. La première fois qu'ils se virent, dans le salon de Malfoy, Harry fut tellement touché par la peine de son camarade qu'il le prit dans ses bras et laissa sa magie se répandre autours de lui. Il sentit le corps du blondinet se détendre et sourit, se rendant compte de l'efficacité de la magie. Cela fut bref puisque le collier s'activa et l'empêcha d'extérioriser son besoin de réconforter l'autre. Après cela, celui-ci lui apprit qu'il pourrait assister à ses entrainements du matin, sur demande de Drago. Ils n'avaient pas comprit cette demande mais n'en dirent rien, heureux de pouvoir se voir régulièrement. Bien que s'entrainant chacun de leur côté sous la directive d'Aurèle, qui effraya Colin qui ne comprenait guère le français, ils se satisfirent de ces brefs instants.  
Un autre mois passa. Colin le passa de plus en plus souvent avec Harry car il fût aussi autorisé à participer au cours de Faustine et de Célian bien qu'il ne fût jamais aussi complice avec eux que le fût Harry. Il ne raconta que par petits épisodes qu'il partageait sa couche avec Drago et Harry ne lui en demanda pas plus. De son côté, Colin promit à Harry de ne rien faire quand le Lord s'attaquait à son esclave et qu'il s'amusait au passage à lui planter une dague, à lui lancer un sort ou à l'embrasser.

Les habitudes furent brisées un soir alors que Harry et Colin lisaient chacun un manuel de potion. Ils entendirent une détonation et curieux se précipitèrent à la fenêtre de la chambre du brun où ils lisaient pendant que Célian était partit voir quelque chose. Ils l'ouvrirent et eurent l'habituelle vu sur le parc, bien qu'ils ne puissent s'en servir pour s'échapper à cause de plusieurs sorts. De leur rectangle vers l'extérieur ils virent un groupe de mangemort apparaître dans de nombreux « POP » de transplannage. La porte derrière eux s'ouvrit et Aurèle apparut leur demandant de le suivre. Sans un mot, sachant qu'il ne répondrait pas aux questions et ne voulant pas l'énerver, ils obéirent et marchèrent vers la salle du trône.  
Une fois arrivé, Colin marcha vers Drago qu'il remarqua à côté de son père, tandis que Harry par reflexe avança vers le Lord. Celui-ci l'emprisonna de ses bras et Harry ne put qu'écouter les bruits de la grande porte et des pas de plus en plus bruyants dans la pièce. Le Lord s'assit sur son trône et força le brun à s'assoir à moitié à califourchon sur lui toujours, dos aux autres. Il entendit des paroles étouffées et sentit la main de Voldemort lui faire poser son front sur son épaule tandis que sa chemise disparaissait. Etonné d'entendre des respirations s'arrêter –après tout, les mangemorts étaient habitués aux traces de coup et de fouets qui ne partait pas- il voulut se retourner mais la pression sur sa nuque l'en empêcha.

- Mes chers mangemorts, vous avez fait du bon travail. Faîtes avancer les prisonniers.

Harry déglutit. Des prisonniers ? Non … cela ne pouvait être ses amis. Non… il avait écrit les réunions de Voldemort. Il se les repassa. Il n'avait pas prévu d'attaque. Pas pour bientôt.

D'un mouvement du Lord il se trouva retourné et assis sur ses genoux avec des mains sur ses hanches.

_Harry cligne des yeux. Il fixe les personnes face à lui. Cinq personnes. Cinq personnes qu'il connait. La première tout à droite. Hermione, son Hermione. Amaigrie, fatiguée, du sang sur ses habits et ses yeux plantés dans les siens. Il y lit de la souffrance et du bonheur. Des interrogations aussi. Harry comprend que sa position est ambiguë. Il change de tête. Fred et George se tiennent serrés. Jumeaux malgré tout. Ils paraissent un peu moins en mauvais état que Hermione mais pas en bonne santé non plus. Luna à côté d'eux ne dit rien. Elle fixe Harry de ses grands yeux bleus rêveurs et attends. Et enfin à sa droite, chevelure rousse de feu et regard de braise. Ginny, magnifique malgré son visage émacié._

_Ginny qui ouvre la bouche et murmure son prénom._

_Ginny les larmes aux yeux._

_Ginny qui bouge les bras lui montrant quelque chose._

_Ginny plus tout à fait seule. _

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Reviews ? **j'attends (ça fait toujours plaisir)**  
**

**Question ? **je répond**  
**

**Commentaires ? **je commente

**Hypothèse ?** Come on !

Nana =)


	8. Chapitre 6 : Nouvel arrivant

**_Avant toute chose :_**

**Pour Hemkomst :** Je tenais vraiment à m'excuser en direct. Je sais que je l'ai déjà fait par message privé mais je tenais à ce que même sur ma fic on puisse lire mes excuses. Après tout ce que j'ai fait est vraiment horrible et j'espère que tu crois vraiment à ma sincérité quand je te dis que celle que j'avais choisis n'avait pas répondu pendant un long moment et qu'elle m'avait répondu avec le chapitre déjà corrigé. ( Je n'aurais jamais cru à cette époque qu'en deux jours tu avais déjà fait ton travail, qui se trouva remarquable d'ailleurs). **  
Je te demande vraiment à m'excuser.  
**D'autant plus que maintenant je n'ai plus aucune béta... me voilà la queue entre les jambes...

**Pour Akira Tetsu : **Je te remercie d'avoir tenté l'aventure avec moi, même si cela n'a pas marché. Merci beaucoup !

_Me re-voila donc à la recherche d'une béta ..._

* * *

**Suite à cela ...**

Voici le chapitre 6 corrigé par mes soins avec minutie ... j'espère que les fautes auront fuis ...

J'ai un peu galérer à donner un nom à ce chapitre car je ne sais comment l'appeller sans que vous ne compreniez directement ce qui est en jeux ...

J'ai opté pour :

**Chapitre 6 : Un nouvel arrivant.**

* * *

_Un rire retentit. Harry sent le Lord rire sous lui. Il fixe Ginny, il fixe ses yeux si bleus, son regard de femme, son regard de femme enceinte. Il ne comprend pas. Ou plutôt il comprend trop. Celle qu'il aime, celle qui a toujours été là pour lui a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Il sourit doucement. Il hoche de la tête. Lui faisant signe qu'il ne lui en veut pas. Comment lui en vouloir. À elle, si douce, si belle, si jeune. Comment lui en vouloir d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un d'autre._  
« Je vois Harry, que ta belle a trouvé un autre prince charmant. »  
_Les mangemorts rient, Harry ne dit rien. Il est étrangement serein. Si Ginny a quelqu'un d'autre, il n'a plus besoin d'avoir peur pour elle. Peur que le Lord l'attaque à cause de lui, par jalousie ou autre chose du même genre. Du coin de l'œil il remarque Fred et George qui froncent les sourcils. Les bras du Lord glissent sur lui et l'encerclent puis le tire contre son torse. Il dépose ses lèvres contre sa nuque._  
« Vois-tu Ginny Weasley. Vous qui auriez pu former un si beau couple. Vous voilà séparés. Drago, Lucius, Bellatrix amenez-les aux cachots. Ne les touchez pas, j'irais les voir plus tard. Avery, je veux te revoir ce soir, tu recevras ta récompense. »  
_Harry sent une main glisser sur son ventre et une douleur vive se répandre sur sa cuisse. Il ne dit mot. Son regard reste planté dans celui brun chocolat de sa meilleure amie. Il voit cette crainte dans ses si beaux yeux. Oubliant la douleur il s'écarte du Lord et se lève. Ginny se laisse tirer sans protester tandis que Luna suit le mouvement sans que quiconque la touche. Les frères Weasley encadre leur sœur._

_Seul Hermione reste. Hermione et son visage trop fatigué. Hermione et la cicatrice qu'elle porte au bras. Hermione qui a pour horreur Bellatrix.  
Ses yeux bruns le regardent et irrationnellement le supplient. Comme s'il y pouvait quelque chose. Il se souvient de ses hurlements et la voit tressaillir quand la main blanche et cadavérique de la mangemort se pose sur son bras.  
Ses yeux bruns la fixent et se détournent._

_Il l'entend crier dans sa tête, il se souvient de ces cris.  
Il cri.  
Un « non », bref et fort.  
Une montée de puissance le parcourt. Son corps tremble. Sa magie se répand autours de lui un court instant avant que le collier ne s'active.  
Un court instant qui suffit. Il voit Bellatrix se faire expulser contre le mur.  
Deux mains le tirent en arrière mais il ne regrette pas. Il ne veut pas que Bellatrix la touche. Il ne peut pas s'imaginer cette femme avec ses amis. Pas avec Hermione, pas avec Ginny._  
« Harry, qu'as-tu fait là ?  
- Non … s'il te plait … pas elle … pas elle … s'il te plait …  
- $ Combien $  
- $ dix, vingt, trente … quarante même … mais pas elle … pas elle … $  
- Bien. Bellatrix laisse les. Lucius, Drago vous irez sans elle. Crivey va avec eux.  
_Harry sourit un instant. Puis une douleur lui transperce l'abdomen et il croise un regard rouge sang._

Harry ouvrit les yeux et les referma tout aussi vite. Une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le corps. Il prit conscience, comme à la sortie d'un rêve, des dagues plantées dans son corps et des chaînes lui entravant les pieds et les bras. Il bougea légèrement et émit un gémissement en se rendant compte que cela ne faisait qu'intensifier la douleur. Par habitude il se mit à respirer lentement, tachant de se détendre pour décrisper ses muscles. Durant ses deux mois il avait assez essayé de s'enfuir pour savoir que soit il ne réussirait pas, soit cela ne ferait qu'énerver Tom.

Sa respiration s'apaisant, la douleur reflua et il tenta une nouvelle fois d'utiliser sa magie. Faustine lui avait expliqué que la Magie de Compassion pouvait être utilisé à guérir physiquement et mentalement. Utilisant leurs heures de magie sans baguette, cela en était après tout, ils avaient travaillé quelque peu cet aspect là et il arrivait quelques fois à se soigner, ou à envoyé des ondes de calme et de soin à Colin quand celui-ci lui tenait son collier entre ses mains.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Il était dans la salle où il s'était fait fouetter la première fois. Tom lui ayant bandé les yeux la veille, il n'avait pas vu où ils allaient. Il avait juste sentit la douleur et la folie du Lord. Malgré le temps qu'il avait passé ici, aucunes de ces séances ne s'étaient jamais ressemblées. L'homme, parfait sadique, savait « pimenter » les choses, comme il le disait.  
Le brun serra les dents et se retint de frissonner pour éviter de bouger les dagues, qu'il soupçonnait pour quelques unes de ne pas être magiques.

- Je vois que tu maitrises de mieux en mieux ta relaxation.

Le brun tourna son visage vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix et croisa le regard de Célian nonchalamment appuyé sur le mur et souriant tranquillement.

- Bonjour Célian.

- Bonjour à toi Harry. Je venais te prévenir que Bellatrix n'a pas le droit d'approcher les cachots.

Harry soupira de contentement. Cette souffrance n'était pas vaine. Et il avait beau haïr Tom, il ne pouvait nier qu'il tenait ses paroles. Harry avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il était toujours le marché s'il voulait obtenir quelque chose. Certes il en bavait, mais il y avait toujours une récompense à la clef.  
Interrompant ses pensées il sentit la douleur se raviver au niveau de sa hanche et porta son regard sur le visage du vampire.

- Le Lord m'a donné le droit de te détaché pour que tu puisses commencer ta journée avec Faustine.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Jamais Tom n'avait permis à qui que ce soit de le faire souffrir, excepté lors de ces entrainements, et encore il fallait que ce soit des souffrances telles que les courbatures ou les crampes. Aurèle n'avait même pas le droit de lui faire une marque avec une épée lors des séances alors pourquoi diable le Lord permettait-il au vampire de lui ôter les lames.

- Il est occupé.

Harry hocha brièvement la tête sachant pertinemment que Célian devait suivre le fil de ses pensées comme il le faisait toujours. Harry réfléchissait à se revirement du Lord pour oublier les lames qui se faisait extraire de son corps avec une précision qui diminuait considérablement la douleur. Lorsqu'il sentit un liquide chaud coulait le long de son bras il rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé et tomba sur les orbes de braise de son délivreur actuel. Une étincelle s'était allumée dans ses yeux, une étincelle qui ne disait rien qui vaille à Harry.

Quand il sentit l'homme enlever les chaînes à ses poignets et soulever son bras ensanglanté il prit conscience de ce qui le tracassait.  
Du sang.  
Il était couvert de sang face à un vampire.  
Déglutissant il vit le visage de Célian se rapprocher de son bras et ses narines frémir.

Puis comme si de rien n'était le vampire au regard sombre reposa son membre sur la table de pierre et lui offrit un sourire énigmatique.

- La magie est transportée par le sang, en grande partie. Ne laisse jamais un vampire s'approcher de ce liquide vital où il en deviendrait bien vite accro.

- Je pense que j'essaierais de suivre ce conseil.

Harry avait parlé d'un ton sarcastique plus pour éviter de laisser s'échapper sa peur que par défis, néanmoins ses yeux verts exprimaient clairement sa question. Question que l'autre n'eut aucun mal à saisir.

- Je sais me contrôler Harry. Faustine et Aurèle aussi. Par contre un jeune vampire ne tiendrait pas. Je l'ai déjà dis au Lord mais fais attention… J'ai fini.

Harry se redressa lentement en se massant les poignets, conscient que quelque chose avait bloqué la douleur. Il se rendit alors compte que seules les vraies lames l'avaient blessé. Tom avait donc annihilé l'effet des dagues magiques pour que Célian lui enlève. Celui-ci lui détacha ses chevilles et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se poser sur ses pieds. Harry suivit l'ordre muet et se leva en s'appuyant sur le vampire qui ne dit rien. Tout deux regagnèrent la petite chambre du brun sans un mot. Là Célian lui expliqua tranquillement que Faustine l'attendaient et qu'il avait peu de temps pour prendre une douche avant de la rejoindre. Harry approuva et sans se soucier plus de l'autre il quitta son sous vêtement et se glissa sous la cabine de douche pour commencer une autre journée.

Harry baissa les yeux sur son assiette et pris une bouchée de viande le regard du Lord posé sur lui.

- Harry. Lève les yeux.

Le brun obéit et croisa le regard noir aux éclats rouge de l'homme attablé face à lui. Il fit semblant de déglutir sachant que cela attirerais la curiosité de Tom. Si celui-ci avait appris à utiliser la magie de Compassion de son esclave, en échange Harry avait étudié son bourreau pour le comprendre et pouvoir survivre à ses envies. Ainsi le brun savait parfaitement qu'en fuyant le regard de son vis-à-vis, cela ferait naître la curiosité sur son visage de glace. Et quand le Lord était curieux, le survivant parvenait plus souvent à ses fins.

- Que me caches-tu ?

- $ Je … Je m'inquiète pour mes amis $ [ $...$ = Français ]

- $ Répète le en Russe ? $

- £ Je … Inquiéter pour amis … £ [ £... ... ... £ = Russe ]

Le Lord émit un sifflement de désapprobation néanmoins Harry ne perdit pas espoir. Consciencieusement il fixa un point derrière le Lord qui d'un claquement de doigts le rappela à l'ordre.

- Ne t'inquièterais-tu pas plutôt pour cette traître à son sang ?

Le brun se retint de sourire. S'il avait gardé son air arrogant et sûr de lui Voldemort aurait exigé qu'il parle Russe dans ce dialogue. En se montrant peu sur de lui, Harry était quasiment certain que, en plus de doubler sa curiosité, cela renforcerait l'impression de domination par le mage noir qui voudrait faire souffrir son esclave. Or de quoi parler outre ses amis et surtout Ginny pour le faire souffrir ? Harry ferma ses yeux verts à la fois pour faire croire qu'il était triste et aussi pour cacher qu'à l'inverse il n'en voulait pas du tout à Ginny et que cela l'apaisait même. Un bébé pendant une guerre n'était, du point de vue du brun, pas du tout une bonne idée. Ginny avait surement dû tomber enceinte par accident, surtout à son âge. Mais en même temps, ce bébé représentait la nouvelle génération et quoique cela fasse niais et guimauve il était sur que ce petit être à naître avait apporté de la joie dans l'ordre du phœnix et un regain de courage. De plus, Ginny enceinte, il y avait un garçon derrière tout cela, un garçon autre que lui qui avait dû faire sourire la demoiselle et lui offrir du bonheur, sinon, elle ne l'aurait surement pas gardé.

- Et oui mon cher Harry, ta rousse à trouver un autre homme et à ce que je vois elle n'a pas hésité à partager sa couche. Te voilà remplacer comme un elfe de maison trop vieux.

Le cadet se mordit la lèvre inférieure et battit plusieurs fois des cils avant de regarder son aîné qui jubilait.

- $ Que … Que vont-ils devenir ? $

- $ Pour l'instant rien, enfin pour la plupart ... Ils sont un symbole de l'ordre. De plus les trois Weasley sont des sangs purs et une fois que j'aurais connu la paternité de cet enfant j'aviserais pour lui. Quand à Lovegood et la sang de bourbe, Drago m'a dit que si l'une été complètement folle, il lui semblait qu'elle puisse avoir certains dons, et que l'autre été intelligente. $

- $ Cela … est ce que … je pourrais les voir ? $

Le Lord le fixa avant de se lever et de marcher vers lui. Il lui prit le menton entre deux doigts et lui fit lever la tête.

- Qu'est ce que j'y gagne ?

Harry frissonna. Son corps tremblait encore des séquelles des dernières tortures. Sous le coup de la panique il avait proposé au Lord ce qu'il voulait et celui-ci en avait profité pour lui cribler sa peau de lame. Il calcula rapidement que voir ses amis n'était pas vital. Il fallait qu'il préserve ses forces pour d'autre chose. Il ne dit donc mot et continua de regarder Tom en reprenant son attitude normale.

- Rien sur ce coup là.

Cette phrase ne plut pas à son homologue qui serra un peu plus fort ses doigts et le tira pour qu'il se lève.

- Ne te méprend pas Harry. Je fais de toi ce que je veux.

Le brun sentit le sol disparaître sous ses pieds et vit le décor changeait puis suite à une pression de Tom il se retrouva allongé sur le lit du maître des lieux. Alors que l'homme laissait échapper son aura noire il sentit deux lèvres se presser contre les siennes et il se rapprocha du corps au dessus de lui. Sa magie de Compassion par réaction le poussait à aider cette âme si noire et il était trop épuisé pour lutter contre cette envie. Ces neurones encore en marche lui envoyèrent l'ordre d'ouvrir sa bouche pour qu'une langue si glisse et recherche la sienne.

« Ce corps à des besoins, des besoins qui m'obsède »  
« Je vais te laisser un choix, soit tu m'embrasse de ton plein grès ici même et maintenant, soit je réponds seul à mes besoins avec ton corps »

Le brun se souvenait de ces deux phrases. Gravée en lui, elle lui faisait continuellement se rappeler que s'il n'entreprenait rien de temps à autre, Voldemort serait capable de le violer sans un remord. Alors le brun embrassait de son plein grés son pire ennemi, il se collait à lui, même quand sa magie ne le poussait pas à le faire. Il jouait sur un tranchant de rasoir. En offrir assez à cet homme pour qu'il tienne sa promesse et pas trop pour ne pas l'enflammer.  
Ses mains agrippèrent celle du Lord et il les posa instinctivement sur son collier. Sa magie glissa le long de ses veines et se répandit dans son cou, seul endroit duquel il pouvait l'extérioriser, pour soulager l'âme meurtri de l'homme qui l'embrassait à perdre haleine. Avec passion mais force. Voldemort lui faisait ressentir son désir et le fait qu'il était le dominant dans l'histoire.  
Puis vint le moment où leurs bouches se séparèrent et où Harry sentit une poigne lui enserrait ses deux bras et les lever au dessus de sa tête. Son tee-shirt s'évapora et des lèvres se glissèrent sur son torse le faisant frissonner.

Plus le temps passé et plus la lame devenait fine.

Lentement Harry fit glisser une de ses mains et réussit à relever le visage de son assaillant pour l'embrasser avec douceur espérant ainsi calmer ses ardeurs. Une étincelle brilla dans les rubis face à lui et il sentit le corps s'écartait légèrement.

- Je crois que je viens d'avoir une idée pour les prisonniers. Après tout, la sang de bourbe peut au moins être utile à quelque chose.

Comprenant le sous entendu, Harry grogna.

- A moins que … Les jumeaux semblent plus vigoureux.

Le brun se mordit la langue pour ne pas répondre et énerver son vis-à-vis. Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Il savait bien que Voldemort dans son corps de vingt ans ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il savait aussi que pour ne pas rompre ses paroles il ne le toucherait pas directement mais le pousserait à faire le premier pas.

- Alors Harry ? Que dis tu à cela ?

Le brun sentit la main du Lord glisser sur son bas ventre alors que celui-ci le fixait de ces yeux pleins de sadisme et de désir. Un POP sonore dans le hall détourna l'attention du Lord. Trois coups à la porte retentirent et Voldemort l'ouvrit d'un mouvement de bras.

Harry les mains libérés se leva sur ses coudes prêts à croiser le regard globuleux de Schiavo, celui blasé de Drago ou bien celui sombre de Rogue. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir derrière Schiavo deux têtes rousses identiques au regard bleu ciel.

- Maître, Schiavo a amené les deux jumeaux Weasley.

- Bien. Tu peux disposer.

L'elfe disparut laissant là les deux jeunes hommes qui perdirent leur sourire en croisant le regard de Voldemort qui s'était redressé.

- Messieurs Weasley.

- Monsieur…

- … Voldemort…

- … C'est un …

- … plaisir.

D'instinct Harry attrapa la manche du Lord pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'énervait pas. Mais à l'inverse celui-ci sourit et leur fit signe d'entrer.

- J'ai un marché à vous proposer. Je ne vous relâcherez pas, mais je peux vous fournir meilleur lieu de vie et autorisation d'aller dans le parc contre quelque chose.

Harry tira sur la chemise faisant tourner la tête au Lord. Oubliant ses camarades de Gryffondor il se mit sur ses pieds pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche lui faisant comprendre qu'il acceptait le contrat. Qu'il partagerait sa couche à la place des jumeaux. Une fois le baiser terminé, l'homme l'attrapa et le plaqua contre son torse puis il se tourna vers les jumeaux qui n'avaient pas bougé.

- Que nous proposez-vous ?

- J'ai dans mon château, plusieurs vampires. Deux d'entre eux ont ces temps ci quelque peu… soif.

- Vous voulez donc …

- … notre sang …

- … en échange …

- … de liberté ?

- Oui. Faustine et Aurèle n'aime pas chasser et il refuse tout sang de mangemort. Quand aux autres prisonniers, ils s'entêtent à dire qu'ils sont restés trop longtemps dans des cachots et que cela les tueraient. Or ils ne veulent pas tuer en se nourrissant.

Harry se rendit compte du quiproquo mais ne dit mot, attendant la suite des événements, peut être réussirait-il à s'échapper de son contrat. Il nota toutefois la nuance dans la phrase de Tom. Faustine et Aurèle ne tueraient pas Fred et George. Pas en se nourrissant. Mais les deux vampires ne se gêneraient pas hors contexte.  
Plaqué contre le torse du Lord il ne pouvait voir la réaction de ses amis et attendit que ceux-ci parlent.

- Pourquoi nous …

- … demander notre avis ?

- Parce que j'ai trouvé les seuls vampires ayant une conscience. Acceptez-vous ?

Le « Oui » fut prononcé d'une voix commune avant que l'un d'eux reprenne la parole avec un brin d'hésitation.

- Si … si cela concerne aussi nos amis.

- Il est certain que je ne laisserais pas une femme enceinte dans les cachots. Votre sœur sera transportée dans une pièce spéciale. Quand à la sang de bourbe et son amie, tout dépendra de la satisfaction de nos deux amis. Suivez-moi.

Harry se sentit soulever mais continua à garder son silence. Au fur et à mesure du temps il avait compris que Faustine, Aurèle et Célian n'était pas du genre sanguinaire. Il les savait capable d'avoir dit ce que Tom avait énoncé. De plus, parler aurait pu faire changer les choses et il savait que sur ce coup là il ne pouvait pas négocier. Cela concernait les deux vampires.  
Les bras le relâchèrent sur un fauteuil moelleux du petit salon et il croisa les regards bleus pâles de ses deux instructeurs. Faustine sourit et le salua oralement tandis que son frère hochait simplement de la tête. Le brun se reporta sur les jumeaux qui étaient entrés dans la salle et qui fixait les deux vampires.  
La demoiselle de la salle se leva faisant voleter sa robe bleue aux bordures blanches et s'approcha des deux jumeaux pour leur tendre la main. Après avoir partagé un regard ils prirent chacun une main et se laissèrent entrainer sur le canapé face à Harry qui fixait la scène sans se détourner. La blonde se hissa sur les genoux de George et passa sa main sur le pansement à la place de son oreille tandis que Aurèle, qui s'était levé, observait Fred d'un œil critique.

- Qui a fait ça ?

- Un mangemort, quand on a évacué Harry.

- Tu entends toujours ?

- Le tympan n'a pas été touché.

- Bien.

Elle glissa alors lentement son visage dans le cou du frère Weasley qui avait levé les yeux vers Harry. Celui-ci lui offrit un sourire encourageant avant de porter son attention sur Aurèle. Le blond fixait toujours Fred qui lui restait droit sur le canapé. D'un mouvement trop rapide pour leurs yeux, bien que Harry s'entraine avec lui, le vampire avait levé Fred et placé ses lèvres sur sa carotide. De même taille on aurait pu les croire entrain de danser un slow quelque peu passionné.  
Le Gryffondor brun, sût à l'instant précis où leurs crocs se plantèrent. Dans une synchronisation parfaite les yeux des jumeaux Weasley s'écartèrent mais Harry nota l'instant non à ce détail mais aux remous de magie qui le fit se lever.  
Les deux frères, sous l'assaut semblaient quelque peu paniqués et Harry intercepta leur sentiment. Il avança d'un pas lent vers les deux duos et attrapa une main de chaque Weasley, Fred sous le choc étant lui aussi tombé sur le canapé entrainant Aurèle. Il posa leurs doigts contre son cou et laissa ses flux de magie agir. Bien que le collier aspirait sa magie, sauf quand Voldemort le désactivé, il arrivait en temps normal à la laisser s'échapper dans cette zone. Colin et lui avait étudié le phénomène et en avait déduit que le collier surchargé laissait s'échappait la magie de Compassion du brun.  
Il remarqua à peine l'apaisement des deux roux et continua de concentrer son pouvoir comme lui avait enseigné Faustine.  
Au bout d'un temps indéterminé pour Harry les deux êtres de la nuit s'éloignèrent des jumeaux qui battirent des cils. Les deux plaies se refermèrent lentement et le brun laissa glisser les deux mains.  
Fred et George quelque peu absents tournèrent la tête vers lui mais ne dirent mots.  
Faustine et Aurèle, fidèle à eux même s'étaient relevés et ne présentaient aucune trace, outre leurs yeux pétillants, de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Whaou …

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi Forge…

- Nous voilà transformer en quatre heures Gred …

- Moi pour ma part, je dirais qu'il s'agissait d'un vrai repas. Vous êtes plutôt le plat de résistance d'un bon dîner en famille.

Les jumeaux observèrent un instant Célian qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

- Vous venez trop tard …

- … le diner est terminé …

- … à moins que vous trouviez …

- … du gateau …

- … évitez Harry …

- … Il est tellement plein de bon sentiment …

- … vous en feriez une crise d'hyperglycémie …

Alors que Célian sourit à la remarque tout en fixant son élève. Un raclement de gorge leur fit tourner la tête vers Lord Voldemort qui regardait par la fenêtre laissant s'échapper son charisme naturel. Il tourna ses yeux vers les trois garçons assis sur le canapé avant de porter son attention sur les vampires.

- Outre le fait que Harry est uniquement ma friandise, Aurèle, Faustine, cela vous convient-il ?

A l'accoutumé ce fut la femelle du duo qui parla de sa voix posée.

- Oui. Ils méritent amplement de pouvoir sortir s'aérer, et les laisser enfermer dans des cachots souilleraient ce nectar. J'ai saisi leur demande et la réponse. Tu peux aussi permettre à leurs amies. Après tout, mieux ils seront, mieux leur sang sera.

- Il en sera fait ainsi. Harry vient ici.

Le brun un peu fatigué de son utilisation de la magie ne résista pas et s'avança vers le Lord qui lui ravit un baiser avant de murmurer « rien n'est terminé » à son oreille.

- Messieurs Weasley je ne vous retiens pas. Schiavo vous conduira à vos nouvelles chambres et il y amènera aussi vos deux amies. Harry, tu as cours il me semble.

Et sans un mot de plus il sortit de la pièce.

Harry toqua à la porte face à lui. Colin lui avait désigné en lui disant qu'il le rejoindrait après être passé voir Drago qui l'avait fait quémander. Leurs trois instructeurs étant partis en mission pour le Lord et celui-ci n'ayant aucune réunion il lui avait permis d'aller voir ses amis qui devaient se trouver là depuis une bonne semaine. La voix d'un des jumeaux lui permit d'entrer et il poussa lentement la porte. Fred et George assis sur le canapé pour l'un et le sol pour l'autre, en pleine partie d'échecs, tournèrent la tête vers lui avant de se lever pour aller le saluer. Ils ne s'étaient pas revu depuis l'épisode des vampires et Harry constata qu'ils avaient tout deux un pansement à la partie gauche de leur cou.

- Ils sont repassé …

- … avant de partir en mission pour le Lord …

- Les garçons au lieu de vous amusez vous pourriez m'aider à trouver un moyen de contrer le vérit… Harry ?

Le brun pivota vers son amie et à son plus grand étonnement il la vit laisser tomber son livre au sol et marcher dessus pour le rejoindre. Impulsivement elle le prit dans ses bras et le serrant contre elle le faisant grimacer. Voldemort avait eu la brillante idée de le tester la veille au soir et c'est avec cette étincelle de sadisme qu'il l'avait pendu au plafond par les poignées en lui expliquant lentement qu'il ne le lâcherait que lorsqu'il aurait supplié son maître. Ainsi pendu au milieu de la chambre face au deux rubis du Lord, Harry avait tenté de toucher le sol pour apaiser la douleur, puis grâce à ses abdominaux construit en combat d'épée il s'était surélevé en agrippant les chaînes pour soulager ses poignée meurtris. A bout de force il s'était laissé tomber ce qui lui avait démis l'épaule et c'est en souriant qu'il s'était évanoui. Mais Tom n'avait pas été de cet avis et l'avait réanimé d'un sort. Sept fois. Sept fois et Harry avait compris qu'il ne gagnerait pas. Alors il lui avait demandé, en français et en l'appelant maître de bien vouloir le relâcher. Et Voldemort l'avait fait … après qu'il ait réussit à le prononcer en Russe.

- Harry comment vas-tu ?

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te demander ça… te rend tu compte que tu viens de laisser tomber un livre ?

Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire et Luna attiré par le bruit passa la porte de ce qui semblait être une chambre avec deux lits.

- Harry ? Les Inches m'ont soufflés que l'on te verrait bientôt. Où est Colin ?

- Il arrive … Il est … occupé.

Hermione le tira jusqu'au canapé en s'excusant sans relâche et en lui demandant pourquoi il avait attiré Voldemort à lui avec sa magie cette fois là dans la forêt. Ils auraient pu tous s'en sortir sans ça.

- Non Hermy… non et tu le sais … Je … les mangemorts ne m'auraient pas abattu comme ça. Vous si.

La brune ne dit rien et lança un regard noir aux deux compères qui avaient recommencé leur partie comme si de rien n'était.

- Mais vous pourriez m'aider !

- A quoi faire Hermy ?

- Le professeur Rogue est passé nous dire que nous serions mis sous Veritaserum avant la fin de la semaine. C'est soit ça, soit la… torture. Il semblerait que Vold… qu'il ait opté pour la potion. Et Harry … je … merci pour Bellatrix … je …

Harry referma ses bras sur elle comme il l'avait fait avec Colin un grand nombre de fois.

- je sais … je sais Hermione n'en parlons plus …

- Mais … je sais que toi … tu as … tu …

- Chuuuuttt… n'en parlons plus. Cela me fait juste du bien de vous voir. Comment vont les autres.

- Hum… aussi bien qu'ils peuvent. Fleur va bientôt accouché et Tonks va comme un charme. Rémus est moins stréssé… on a cru … qu'avec ta disparition il irait mal, mais il semble avoir compris la leçon et suit tes paroles. Tu comprendras que je ne peux pas t'en dire beaucoup plus.

- Les murs ont des oreilles.

- Oui … Veux tu aller voir Ginny ? A moins que tu ne veuilles sortir … si … si tu en a le droit.

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai droit pour l'un comme l'autre. Comment vous ont-ils attrapé ?

Harry avait délibérément changé de sujet. Il aurait voulu parler à la rousse ou même aller dehors, mais le faire sans l'accord de Tom ne pourrait qu'apporter des ennuis et il ne voulait pas que tout retombe sur ses amis.

- Ginny voulait marcher … les adultes étaient partis et moi et Ron venions de nous engueuler à propos de … tu sais quoi. Alors j'ai accepté et j'ai suivi. Fred et George aussi, en tant que garde du corps. Pour Luna … je ne l'ai pas vu nous suivre. Je n'ai pas bien saisit la suite, on a dû sortir de un mètre du périmètre et déjà on nous lançait des sorts. Ils avaient dû repérer le lieu avant et prévoir une attaque.

- Non. Ils n'en ont pas parlé, sinon je l'aurais éc…

Hermione fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers lui en lui demandant silencieusement pourquoi il s'était tu.

- Je … C'était une attaque surprise.

- Comment sais-tu ça ?

- Je le sais …

- Harry que caches-tu ?

- …

- Je … Attends ? Tu es sous serment inviolable ? Tu as accepté un serment inviolable ?

- …

- Bien, je ne poserais plus cette question…

- Merci.

- Harry …

- … viendrais-tu nous montrer…

- … tes talents aux échecs ?

Le survivant se tourna vers le jumeau en déclamant joyeusement qu'il était nul à ce jeu. Hermione le regarda s'avancer vers ces deux futurs beaux-frères les yeux pleins de questions. Mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui poser. Parce que tout ce qu'elle aurait comme réponse ce serait de voir ses yeux si vert s'obscurcir avant d'entendre sa voix tant aimé énoncer un mensonge.  
Parce que depuis toujours Harry ne parlait pas de ces maux. Et que ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle allait changer les choses.

Harry la vit ramasser son livre et lui sourit avant de bouger un pion. Il remarqua les questions dans ses yeux bruns. Il sourit et se reporta sur la partie.

Harry sourit en voyant son amie rire aux frasques de Fred et George. Les jumeaux étaient en effet entrain de monter dans un arbre pour essayer d'attraper des Nargols et cela sous la directive d'une Luna plus que sérieuse.

Allongé à l'ombre d'un arbre la tête de Colin sur ses genoux ils discutaient simplement avec Hermione.

Oubliant que Ron n'était pas avec eux.  
Oubliant qu'il était sur les terres de Voldemort et non à Poudlard.  
Oubliant qu'il était devenu l'esclave de celui-ci.  
Oubliant les tortures, la cicatrice qui lui barraient le visage jusqu'à son omoplate, les courbatures de Colin, les cernes sous les yeux d'Hermione.

Ou plutôt essayant d'oublier, un instant et vivre un cours répit.

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel par cette après midi et Harry, accompagné de Colin, s'était dirigé directement vers l'ombre d'un arbre, ne pouvant supporter les rayons trop présent. Certes ils avaient vu le soleil et s'étaient parfois assis devant des baies vitrés pour les cours de Faustine, mais depuis leur capture ils n'étaient jamais sortit dehors directement.  
Le bruit de Fred tombant sur le sol lui fit tourner la tête et il s'appuya sur ses coudes prêts à aller aider son ami, si nécessaire. Colin lui chuchota qu'il n'y avait pas besoin sous l'œil calculateur de leur amis brune qui pourtant ne dis pas un mot. Le plus jeune des trois se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention.

- Comment va Ginny ?

- Bien ... On a eu le droit d'aller la voir hier. Elle est dans une salle spéciale avec des sorts lancés sur elle pour prévenir du moindre danger. Le bébé se porte bien lui aussi et le Professeur Rogue passe la voir régulièrement.

Harry nota un échange de regard entre ces deux amis mais malgré sa curiosité il ne dit rien et se détourna même de leur conversation muette. Cela pouvait concerner l'ordre et bien qu'en mourant d'envie le brun savait parfaitement que moins il en saurait mieux cela vaudrait. Se rallongeant dans l'herbe il étira ses bras endoloris et regarda le ciel au travers des nuages.

- _Quelllllll ennuis cccccces humains …_

Harry tourna la tête à l'opposé d'Hermione et tomba nez à nez avec un serpent aux écailles aussi blanches que la neige. Il battit des paupières avant d'observer cet animal aux yeux dorés.

- _Ne me regarrrrrrde passss comme ççççççaaa humain. Ssssstupide créature…_

_- Déssssssolllé noble sssssserpent._

Harry vit la bête cligné des yeux deux fois et il sut qu'elle l'avait entendu.

- _ Un parrrllleur ? Il n'en resssste qu'un pourrrtant …_

_- Pourrrtant je sssssuis le deuxièmmmme._

Le reptile glissa dans l'herbe et Harry se demanda comment il ne l'avait pas repéré plus tôt. Le brun tendit son bras vers l'animal et celui-ci approcha de sa main.

- _Tu m'offfffrrre ccccccela ?_

_- Non, j'ai encorrre besssssoin de mon bras._

_- Je n'en aie pas. Cccccc'est inutiiiile._

_- Pour un êtrrre aussssi agiiiiile que vous oui. Pourrr moi, non._

_- Ssssi tu le dissss. _

Le serpent Albinos glissa le long de son bras retraçant ses veines avec sa peau écailleuse mais étrangement elles n'accrochaient pas, elles paraissaient soyeuses.

- _Tu as une doucccccce magie hummmain._

_- Harry. Je m'appelle Harry. Et vous …_

_- Nous ne porrrrtons pas de prénnnnom… _

_- Dommmmage …_

_- Notre insssstinct nous suffffit pour nous reconnnnnaître …_

Harry inconscient de ce qu'il se passait autours de lui avança son autre main vers l'animal et lui toucha le haut de la tête. Lentement pour ne pas effrayer l'animal.

- _ Quel est ccccettte manie des hummmmaiins de vouloirrrr nous toucccchhhhher._

_- Déssssssolllé._

L'animal progressa un peu plus et il fut entièrement sur le bras d'Harry quand sa tête atteignit le creux de son coude. Egalement très fin Harry songea qu'il devait faire l'épaisseur de deux doigts côte à côte.

- _Non, tu ppppeeux continnuer … _

Harry rit doucement en reposant son doigt sur le reptile pour le caresser.

- Harry ?

Reportant son attention sur Hermione il se rendit compte qu'il avait encore oublié le monde et voulu la rassurer quand une sensation étrange lui étreint le cœur. Il se redressa d'un coup faisant sursauter Colin et sifflait le serpent. La sensation grandit et dans un éclair il comprit. Il sut ce qu'il se passait. Ginny. Ginny souffrait.

_Sans un mot Harry se relève et part en courant vers le château. Son nom résonne dans la bouche de ses amis mais il ne répond pas. Il court, aussi vite que Aurèle lui a apprit, aussi vite qu'il peut. Les portes passées il suit son instinct et tourne sans hésiter, grimpe à toute vitesse, sans s'arrêter, sans ralentir. Il arrive devant des portes et tente de les ouvrir. Elles bloquent. Il réessaye. Encore, encore, encore. Il pousse jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre sur Drago qui semble avoir perdu de sa froideur. Alors il l'entend. Ginny hurle sa douleur dans un coin de la pièce et il s'y précipite.  
Elle murmure son prénom, lui dit qu'elle a mal. Gémit.  
Il regarde son ventre. Les draps ensanglantés. _

« Potter …

- Appelle Rogue !

- Il n'est pas là …

- Appelle quelqu'un !

- Potter qui veux tu que j'appelle ! »

_Inconsciemment Ginny soupire le nom de sa mère. Harry se met à prier avec elle. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il n'a jamais vu un accouchement. Son cœur hurle, sa magie rugit. Si seulement Molly était là. Elle qui a été six fois sur la table de travail. Il se tourne vers Drago._

« N'importe qui !

- Mais bordel qui v…

- Ta mère !

- Quoi ?

- Elle a bien accouché non ?

- Mais … »

_Le brun attrape le bras de Drago, le bras marqué. Il appuie dessus de son index et pense fort au patriarche Malfoy avant de se retourner à nouveau vers la rousse en lui murmurant des mots doux pour la tranquilliser. Lucius Malefoy transplane dans toute sa splendeur et Harry au bord de la crise d'hystérie lui cri d'aller chercher sa femme. Un nouveau bruit se repend dans la pièce et le brun suppose qu'il l'a écouté.  
Il attrape la main de Ginny et la pose sur son cou pour que sa magie aide la jeune fille. Il se concentre et fait couler tout son pouvoir dans sa nuque. Mais cela ne suffit pas. Il ne peut l'apaiser avec le trop peu d'énergie qui s'échappe.  
Il panique. Tout ce sang sur les draps le fait paniquer. Son incapacité d'aider Ginny le tourmente.  
« - _La magie est transportée par le sang, en grande partie. ». _Célian lui a dit il y a quelques jours. Le sang transporte la magie. Le sang … _

_Il bondit loin de Ginny et sous le regard ahuri de Drago il attrape une assiette posé sur un meuble et la brise au sol.  
Il doit aider Ginny. Il doit lui transmettre sa force.  
Sa main gauche se rapproche de son bras. Il a subit pire. Tellement pire. Et c'est pour Ginny.  
Il tranche.  
Le liquide rouge coule sur ses bras. Il réitérère l'opération sur son bras droit.  
S'avance vers Ginny qui le regarde avec des yeux effrayés.  
La magie circule par le sang. Il se concentre sur les avant bras et la fait sortir avec ce liquide vital. Il ferme les yeux mais se force à aider Ginny._

_Sombre._

_Harry ouvre les yeux. Il est allongé et se sent faible. Il tourne la tête et sursaute. _

_Deux yeux verts le regardent.  
Deux magnifiques yeux verts.  
Les yeux de sa mère. Ses yeux._

_Il est allongé face à un enfant. Un enfant aux grands yeux ouvert et avec quelques cheveux roux sur la tête. _

« N'est-elle pas jolie ? »

_Harry se relève lentement pour ne pas effrayer l'enfant. Elle. Une petite fille.  
Il croise le regard de Voldemort. Le regard rouge sang de son tortionnaire. _

« Elle a tes yeux. Félicitation … papa. »

_Elle._

_Une petite fille aux yeux verts._

_Ginny n'a pas trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Elle n'est pas un peu plus en sécurité, bien au contraire. Parce qu'elle l'a eu elle. Avec lui._

_Elle._

_Sa fille._

_Lui._

_Papa._

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Reviews ? **j'attends (ça fait toujours plaisir)**  
**

**Question ? **je répond**  
**

**Commentaires ? **je commente

**Hypothèse ?** Come on !

* * *

**PS :** Pour ceux qui s'en inquiète, je n'ai beau avoir mis aucune date précise dans ma fic, ayant dit qu'ils avaient couché ensemble avant le mariage de Bill, je pense que les huit mois sont passé depuis. D'après ce que je me souviens Hermione et Harry se retrouve seul à Noël, Ron arrive après. Donc ils se font capturé encore après noël (_ce qui fait déjà cinq mois_), et cela fais bien trois mois que Harry a été capturé.

**D'ailleur **vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre que Fleur accouche 9 mois après le mariage XD**  
**

**Bref Nana =)**

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Reviews ? **j'attends (ça fait toujours plaisir)**  
**

**Question ? **je répond**  
**

**Commentaires ? **je commente

**Hypothèse ?** Come on !

Nana =)


	9. Chapitre 7 : Retour de Flammes

**Grand remerciement à ****Hemkomst qui malgré tout à accepter de corriger **

**Voilà le chapitre 7 **(qui d'ailleur au moment où j'écrit ses mots n'a pas encore de titre ... ) **qui au final me déçoit un peu ... je n'aime pas trop la fin mais je n'avait pas le courage de le réécrire **(en fait j'aime que le début et quelques passages de la fin mais Chhhhuuuuutttt).

Il faut d'ailleurs que je trouve un titre ( vous êtes en direct live de mes réflexions ... pcq je suis perdu ! Il faut pas que mon titre sois trop révélateur, mais qu'il touche quand même ...), j'ai l'espoir avec moi je vais trouver ! Oh ? Espoir ? hum ... ça serait pas mal ça ... _Retour de flamme ; _ _Parfois il faut y croire ; Espoir ... Non je sais pas ..._

**Update du 3 juillet : Le titre Retour de Flammes a donc été choisi**

**Bref ... **Dégustez c'est tout servie pour vous =)

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Retour de Flammes**_

« Elle a tes yeux. Félicitations… papa. »

- Pa…pa.

- Oui Harry, Papa. Tu devrais en être heureux, non ? Toi et Weasley : parfaite petite famille.

Harry se redressa doucement sur son lit pour observer autour de lui. Il s'adossa doucement à l'oreiller pour ne pas gêner l'enfant qui le fixait toujours et se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus dans les appartements de Tom.

- Mais malheureusement Harry. J'existe. Et je n'aime pas que l'on me mente.

Le brun sentit sa cicatrice le chauffer puis le brûler et il tourna son regard vers les rubis enflammés du Lord. Jamais Harry ne l'avait vu aussi en colère. Du moins jamais avec son visage de Tom Jedusor.

- Je…

- Non, Harry. Tais-toi. Je vais t'expliquer les choses maintenant. As-tu déjà entendu parler de la Rome Antique ?

Le brun déglutit et fit non de la tête alors que la douleur de son front augmentait encore. Certes, aux primaires, certains cours d'histoire avaient porté sur Rome et il avait quelques fois lu des bandes dessinées de son cousin, que lui prêtait un garçon passionné de cette époque. Mais Poudlard ne parlait pas de cela, Poudlard ne parlait pas de l'Histoire moldue.

- Alors pour te résumer les choses Harry. Dans la Rome Antique les plus riches avaient des esclaves et un esclave ne pouvait être libre que si son maître l'affranchissait. J'ai toujours pensé que leur système était bien fondé. Et vois-tu, les enfants des esclaves appartenaient au maître. Tu m'appartiens et par cela tu as condamné ton propre sang à m'appartenir.

Deux pas en avant et cinq secondes plus tard le Lord avait posé sa main glaciale sur la joue d'Harry et lui avait levé les yeux.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne sera pas maltraitée. Non, car tu subiras pour elle, n'est ce pas ? Tu ne laisseras jamais cet enfant souffrir, je le sais. Alors tu seras puni lorsqu'elle fera des bêtises, tu dormiras au sol pour qu'elle ait un lit confortable, tu baigneras dans ton sang pour qu'elle grandisse en bonne santé, tu t'affameras pour qu'elle ait à manger, tu transpireras pour qu'elle puisse se reposer… Tu obéiras au moindre de mes désirs pour que je la laisse vivre.

La main se fit dure et lui emprisonna le menton. Son corps se mit à trembler face à ce regard de glace et à cette voix polaire. Il savait que tout cela n'était que promesse, la lame du rasoir s'était brisée et le jeu était terminé laissant Harry tomber dans les abysses de sa condition d'esclave. Il voulut se rebeller, répondre mais il n'en eu pas le courage. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il ferait tout ça. Pour cet enfant qu'il ne connaissait pas. Pour ses yeux verts, pour sa magie qu'il sentait pulser dans son petit corps, pour ne pas qu'elle subisse la rage du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
Un mouvement lui fit détourner les yeux un bref instant et il vit le nourrisson s'envoler jusqu'à un berceau près du lit. Inconsciemment son corps s'avança vers l'enfant mais la poigne de l'homme lui fit cesser tout mouvement et en quelques mouvements il se retrouva allongé sur le lit, Tom au dessus de lui.

- Je n'ai pas fini Harry. Connais-tu quelque chose sur Athènes ?

- … n…non.

- Alors tu ne peux savoir à quoi leur servait parfois leurs esclaves … les hommes se détendaient avec eux. Après tout, un esclave n'est pas citoyen, il n'y a rien de dégradant à ce qu'il soit dominé. Ecarte les jambes.

L'ordre bref se répandit dans le cerveau du brun qui obéit sans un mot laissant le corps de son ainé se caler entre ses jambes crispées.

- Tu as voulu joué Harry. Tu as perdu. Je ne tolère pas que l'on me mente. Tout ce qui arrive est de ta faute.

Le brun tenta de protester mais deux lèvres avides bloquèrent ses mots tandis qu'une langue pénétrait sa bouche avec force. Violant impétueusement son antre, le Lord lui attacha les poignets avec des cordes qu'il avait fait apparaitre avant de s'attaquer avec des mouvements rapides au bouton de sa chemise qu'il fit exploser sans gêne. Manquant d'air Harry se mit à se tortiller mais cela ne fit qu'énerver son vis-à-vis qui lâcha ses lèvres pour y placer un bâillon. Suite à cela il fit disparaître la chemise d'Harry et lui mordit violemment l'épaule. Le brun se mit à gigoter de plus en plus en gémissant à travers le tissu mais l'autre ne fit qu'accentuer la pression de ses dents et attacha les jambes de son esclave d'un informulé. Ses mains descendirent sur ses hanches fines et il le plaqua contre le matelas. La fille choisit ce moment pour se mettre à pleurer et Voldemort, le regard brillant, se releva et détacha le bâillon de Harry un instant tout en gardant son corps plaqué.

- Te l'ai-je dit au fait ? TA fille s'appelle Cadence. Cadence Méropée Cass…

- Lily Luna…

Harry avait protesté directement, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. C'était sa fille. Voldemort ne pouvait pas la nommer.

- Tsss… Cassiopée Jed…

- Rose…

- Jedusor

- Potter.

Les pleurs de l'enfant cessèrent d'un coup et une douce lumière se mit à briller autour d'elle mais aucun des deux hommes ne le remarqua, trop occupés à se fixer. Le Lord appuya de sa main droite sur la morsure qu'il avait faite tandis que son autre membre allait enserrer le cou d'Harry.

- A qui appartiens-tu ?

Harry déglutit et ferma les yeux en soufflant.

- Je… je t'appartiens.

- Qui est ton maître ?

- Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Voldemort.

- Que vas-tu faire pour moi ?

- …T… Tout… tout ce que tu désires.

L'aînée éclata d'un rire puissant et sombre avant de fondre une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres du Gryffondor qui avait gardé ses yeux fermés. Une main glissa vers son pantalon avant qu'il ne sente celui-ci disparaître en fumée. Une douleur fusa sur son torse près de son cœur et un liquide chaud coula contre son torse pour finir sur les draps tandis que le bâillon reprenait sa place entre ses lèvres malmenées. Rouvrant les yeux il vit Voldemort lécher le sang qui s'écoulait de sa plaie. Un frisson le parcouru et il gémit une nouvelle fois quand la dague se planta dans son bras relevé.

- Je te désire toi.

Ponctuant cette phrase le Lord lui mordit le téton qui était du côté de la plaie et passa ses doigts dans le sous-vêtement d'Harry. Celui-ci se tendit encore plus et tenta vainement de refermer ses jambes et se rendit compte que quelque chose en plus des cordes lui enserrait le mollet. Pourtant il n'eu pas le temps de déterminer la nature de cette chose qu'une langue s'immisçait dans son nombril lui faisant perdre, un instant, toute notion du temps et du lieu où il était. Il ne pu retenir un gémissement de plaisir quand, en même temps, la main du Lord caressa doucement son sexe. Gémissement de plaisir qui fut rapidement remplacé par un cri étouffé. La langue avait été remplacée par une dague brûlante tandis que les doigts s'étaient refermés violemment sur son membre. Des larmes s'amassèrent au coin de ses yeux. En temps normal il se serait retenu, mais la magie qu'il avait dû déployer pour aider Ginny et la peur qui l'étreignait l'avait affaiblie. Avant, il avait l'espoir de s'échapper. Puis Colin était arrivé, réduisant ses chances mais après tout s'enfuir à deux était toujours possible. Ils avaient attendu le bon moment, qui n'était pas venu puis Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione et Luna étaient arrivés. Et maintenant sa fille. Réduisant tout ses espoirs. Il ne pouvait plus s'échapper. Voldemort avait un moyen de pression trop grand, une fille trop petite pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Une âme innocente. Harry Potter était perdu. Réellement. Et cela le terrifiait.

Dans son introspection il sentit à peine son sous-vêtement s'évaporer, et ne remarqua pas que la chemise et le pantalon du Lord avaient disparu. Il ne se rendit pas vraiment compte de la langue qui glissa sur son aine et ne sortit même pas de ses pensées parsemées de sang, de cris et de mort lorsqu'un premier doigt le pénétra.  
Seul le second le fit réintégrer la terre et il releva la tête croisant deux orbes rouges sangs teintés de noir et durs comme de l'acier stoppant tout mouvement de sa part.

Il avait abdiqué. Il allait abdiquer. Se laisser faire. A quoi bon ? Se défendre ne ferait qu'augmenter la douleur et avec un peu de chance Voldemort serait plus doux s'il le laissait faire. Alors le brun se força à se calmer, à se relaxer, comme il faisait lorsque Voldemort le torturait à coup de poignard. Ce n'était qu'un poignard de plus. Il allait avoir mal mais ça irait mieux après. Harry était habitué aux poignards. Les vrais, ceux chauffés aux flammes, ceux glacés comme la banquise, les magiques, ceux qui le piquaient, ceux qui répandaient des éclairs dans son corps… ce n'était qu'un poignard de plus, une nouvelle torture d'un Lord à tendance Sadique et Sanglante.

Harry était résolu.  
Il était prêt à sentir la douleur éclater.  
Les doigts furent retirés.  
La porte éclata.

Un Elfe de maison se trouvait devant la porte et il évita habillement, ce qui étonna Harry, un sort lancé par le Lord.

- Maître… C'est urgent !

Le Lord se releva laissant Harry enchaîné et se tourna vers la créature.

- Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison.

- Maître... nous… le manoir est attaqué ! Nous sommes attaqués.

C'est à ce moment là que de nombreuses alarmes se mirent à sonner dans toute la pièce faisant grogner le Lord qui enfila prestement ces habits.

- Diener va prévenir Narcissa, dis-lui de rejoindre la salle de séjour pour transplaner chez elle. Fais évacuer les prisonniers vers chez elle, mobilise tous les elfes. Sur le champ.

- Oui maître.

L'elfe disparut dans un Pop étouffé par les alarmes et Voldemort se tourna vers Harry.

- Tes amis pensent m'avoir ?

Des pleurs se firent à nouveau entendre et le Lord se tourna vers le berceau et prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Il disparut par transplanage alors qu'Harry battait des cils. Ses amis ? L'ordre était là ? Il… il allait pouvoir s'en sortir ? Tirant sur ses liens il espéra pouvoir se détacher mais cela ne fit que tracer de profondes entailles dans ses poignets et ses chevilles. Il se mit alors à détendre son bâillon en gigotant et avec sa langue.

- _Pourrrrquoi t'aggggites-tuuuu ?_

Harry se rappela brusquement du serpent blanc. La voilà la chose autour de son mollet. Le serpent !

- _Je sssssuisss attttaccchhhé …_

_- Que vvvveuux-tu que j'y fassssse._

_- Aiddde mmmoi ssssss'il te plait noble ssssserpent._

_- Pourrrrquoi ?_

_- Tu aurrras ccccce que tu vvvveux de moi._

Harry attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. Néanmoins il sentit l'animal glisser sur son mollet et se diriger vers le haut de son corps. Il vit le serpent se diriger vers sa tête et remonter sur son avant-bras pour atteindre la corde qu'il se mit à attaquer à coup de crocs.  
Des bruits de pas se firent alors entendre et le brun entendit clairement son nom être prononcé. Se moquant complètement de sa nudité il se mit à appeler tous les noms qu'il connaissait et le plus fort qu'il pouvait malgré son bâillon quelque peu relâché. Alors qu'il se croyait sauvé, Severus Rogue apparut au pas de la porte et le regarda. Mais au lieu de le ligoter encore plus et de le kidnapper, le professeur de potion le libéra d'un coup de baguette et lui enleva son bâillon.

- Vous avez deux minutes Potter. Le Lord reviendra. Pas un mot.

Et il disparut tout aussi abruptement. Harry sauta sur ses pieds malgré la douleur et plaça une serviette posé sur une chaise autour de sa taille pendant que le reptile montait jusqu'à son épaule. Il se mit ensuite à courir vers les voix en criant à son tour et il éclata presque en sanglots quand il percuta Kingsley de plein fouet. Celui-ci le rattrapa alors qu'il chancelait.

- Harry !

- Kingsley… je… les autres.

- Nous avons trouvé Colin, les Trois Weasley, Hermione et Luna.

- Bien… Il… Il faut partir.

- Oui. Sonorus. Arthur, Rémus, Finnigan, Bill ! On rentre ! J'ai Harry !

Le brun se sentit tirer vers l'extérieur mais ne réussit pas à se rendre compte du trajet qu'il parcourait. Sa cicatrice explosa une nouvelle fois et il se rendit compte que le Lord était revenu, les deux minutes écoulées. Il s'arrêta net.

- Harry ? Que fais-tu ?

Ils étaient dehors, face à un petit manoir un peu abandonné. Un sort siffla à l'oreille du brun, Rémus derrière lui avait fait naître un bouclier tandis que Kingsley le secouait pour le faire réagir. Mais ces yeux étaient fixés sur un des balcons, celui de la chambre où il était. La chambre où ils étaient. Lui, le Lord et… sa fille.

N'écoutant plus les adultes, il voulut se mettre à courir vers le manoir. Son front le brûlait, son collier lui donnait envie de s'arracher la peau, Kingsley lui ordonnait de s'arrêter, des voix lançant des sorts mais rien ne pouvait le détourner de ce souvenir, de ses yeux verts si purs et de cette magie qui pulsait. Il trébucha et vit un renard courir vers lui. Un renard de taille anormale qui l'attrapa entre ses dents par son épaule blessée et le tira hors de la zone anti-transplanage.

Puis la désagréable sensation lui prit le nombril.

Le brun rouvrit les yeux quelques instants plus tard alors qu'on le tirait à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment. La douleur de son collier s'arrêta d'un coup mais celle de sa cicatrice ne lâcha pas l'affaire. L'esprit embrumé il porta ses doigts à son épaule et sentit le liquide poisseux se répandre sur son épaule et son torse. Il se rappela brièvement du renard avant de s'écrouler au sol. On le rattrapa et des bras le portèrent jusqu'à un canapé où il fut allongé.

- … Y … Y

- …Ry !

Le brun battit plusieurs fois des cils et vit parmi le flou apparaître le visage d'Arthur Weasley.

- Harry ! … te lancer … guérison … 'cord ?

Quelques mouvements de baguette plus tard et le brun pouvait sentir sa plaie animale se refermer. S'appuyant sur le dossier il parvint étonnamment à se concentrer pour écouter ce qui se passait autour de lui mais il ne parvint qu'à comprendre des bribes de conversation.

- Bill… le tuer !

- Il le fallait !

- N'empêche… tu… deux fois !

- La… pas… déjà…

- Molly calme… 'cher… nu…

- Pourquoi… serviette…

- … je… trouver… 'si…

- Prisonniè'… Ssa…

- … chambre…

Le brun se mit à trembler sans savoir pourquoi et on lui plaça un tissu humide sur le front tandis que le serpent glissait le long de son ventre en sifflotant faisant pousser plusieurs cris autour de Harry.

- … Serpent !

- Il faut… de suite !

- …fourchelangue… le veut.

- Mais…

- Chuuuuuuuttttt !

- Harry ?

Le brun leva ses paupières et tomba une nouvelle fois sur le visage du patriarche Weasley et remarqua derrière lui un autre visage aux cheveux roux.

- Harry ? Tu m'entends ?

- Hmmmm…

- Tu, tu sais qui je suis ?

- A… arthu… We… ley

- Oui Harry. Mais il faut que je vérifie quelque chose. Peux-tu nous dire quelque chose que seul l'un d'entre nous ici présent peut savoir ?

- Arthur !

- Il faut que l'on soit sûr… Harry ?

- Je… je sais pas…

- Harry…

Le brun avait beau chercher il n'arrivait pas à trouver quelque chose qu'il pourrait dire. Des phrases latines lui tournaient dans la tête, ainsi que du français et du russe. Il voyait Tom, des dagues, des yeux si verts mais rien d'autres ne lui venait à l'esprit.

- Je ne pense pas… on… l'instant.

Le tissu humide de son front fut changé par deux mains douces et le visage d'Arthur fut remplacé par celui fatigué de son ancien professeur de défense.

- R…mus.

- Harry, à moi peux-tu dire quelque chose ?

- Je … lune… ridikulus … chocolat … détraqueur … potion tue loup … rogue … sirius …

Toute sa troisième année se déroula sous ses yeux et il essaya de dire d'autres mots qui la définissait jusqu'à ce qu'on lui fasse boire une potion au goût amer.

_Des mots. Des images. Des sons.  
__Réalité et Illusion.  
__Tout se mêle dans son esprit._

« Tu m'appartiens »  
« Il s'est fait mordre »

_Le visage du Lord apparait devant lui, il sourit et passe ses doigts sur sa joue._

« Il est l'heure, Faustine va attendre. »  
« Calme ta respiration, je ne doit plus l'entendre. »

_Il rit devant l'absurdité de la phrase.  
__La lame fend la chair de sa cuisse et il serre les dents.__  
_

« On ne peut pas le laisser là »  
« J'avais raison Harry »

_Aurèle lui lance une enclume et il l'évite en criant comme une fillette._

« Non mais ça va pas !  
- Ecoute-moi quand je parle.  
- je …  
- A quoi penses-tu ?  
- A quelque chose que Tom m'a dit.  
- A quoi dois-tu penser ?  
- A ce que tu dis.  
- Bien »

_Il glisse ses mains sur son front et écoute le doux sifflement contre son oreille.  
__Célian qui lui tape doucement le haut du crâne.__  
_

« Tu n'es pas concentré. Tu as inversé la date de la mort de la reine, avec celle de l'ascension du prince.  
- Désolé.  
- Les Veelas ne vont pas élire un prince avant que la reine soit morte.  
-Désolé »

_Rodolphus Lestrange se lève et porte une feuille à ses yeux. Il attend un instant avant de parler de sa voix lente et profonde._ _Harry reprend le stylo dans sa main et se met à la ligne._

« Le village a été rasé mais aucune trace de sorciers rebelles. La piste était fausse.  
- Combien de prisonniers ?  
- 12, des femmes enceintes et des enfants.  
- Bien. Morts ?  
- 68 pour l'instant.  
- Bien, autre chose ? … non ? … Rabastan, à toi. »

_Harry écrit. 6, femmes enceintes et enfants. Il laisse une place pour les précisions. 68 morts. Il écrit la date à côté de ses chiffres en se concentrant pour ne pas réagir. Il souligne le nom du village._

« … Bientôt … Ginny ?

- … pleure… Weasley… avec Hermione

- … Cicatri'…»

_Un nouveau nom de ville. De nouveaux chiffres, de nouveaux nombres. Il frémit. Rabastan Lestrange le fixe alors qu'il se force à ne pas réagir. Dolohov sourit comme un dément en murmurant qu'une rousse lui a fait penser aux frères Prewett, Harry pense à la montre, serre les dents et écrit._

_« Dis, Harry, si tu te réveillais maintenant ? »_

_Il ouvre les yeux._

- Co… Colin ?

- Oui.

Harry se releva doucement en s'appuyant sur le matelas et regarda autour de lui. Ses yeux se portèrent sur l'écharpe Gryffondor pendue au plafond et il se rendit compte qu'il était dans la chambre de Sirius, au 12 square Grimmauld.

- Que…

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Ils sont venus nous chercher…

- Où sont-ils ?

- En bas dans la cuisine. Ils ont essayé plusieurs fois de te réveiller, tu ne réagissais pas. Bill est allé te rechercher des lunettes quelques jours après, il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'un passage. Tiens.

Il le remercia d'un hochement de tête et enfila sa monture qui avait été réparée.

- Tu veux descendre ?

Harry porta son regard sur le garçon qui était passé du statut de petit garçon fan de lui à ami cher à son cœur. Vivre des mois prisonniers au même endroit créé des liens.

- Je veux… bien.

- Bien.

Harry fut aidé par son cadet qui lui permit de se lever et d'enfiler des vêtements qui avait été posé sur la table de nuit. A pas de loup, ils descendirent les marches des escaliers ne faisant aucun bruit pour ne pas réveiller le portrait de Mrs Black. Malheureusement le brun, encore un peu tremblant bascula et s'agrippa aux rideaux qui couvraient le tableau. S'attendant à d'horribles cris, le brun recula mais rien ne vint et il leva les yeux vers la femme qui le regardait sans mot dire.

- Où as-tu eu ce collier ?

Harry porta la main au collier de cuir noir retraçant les serpents de rubis et d'émeraude.

- La magie qui s'en dégage est si noire. Comme celle du Lord.

Le visage de la femme était concentré et Harry remarqua quand elle ne bavait pas et que son visage n'était pas tordu par la colère, elle paressait plus humaine, plus noble. Le brun se demanda sa réaction si elle savait que c'était bien de Tom qu'il venait. Il ouvrit la bouche et parla doucement pour éviter que quelqu'un n'entende.

- C'est bien votre seigneur des ténèbres qui me l'a mis.

La femme haussa un sourcil et posa son regard sur Colin à ses côtés.

- Vous êtes intrigants tous les deux…

Les rideaux pourpres se refermèrent tandis que la porte de la cuisine grinçait.

- Harry ? Que fais-tu debout ! Colin…

- Désolé…

Rémus vint lui poser doucement la main sur l'épaule en souriant. Ses traits tirés indiquaient que la pleine lune avait eu lieu il y a peu mais il ne le montra pas dans son attitude et c'est avec une voix douce qu'il parla.

- Viens, beaucoup de gens t'attendent à la cuisine.

Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, le silence se fit et même Molly ne vint pas le serrer dans ses bras. Rémus l'amena jusqu'à un siège et lui posa un verre de jus devant lui ainsi que du chocolat ce qui le fit sourire. Il but et mangea doucement sans se soucier des autres, Colin prit place à ses côtés et lui vola un bout de chocolat et Harry le remercia intérieurement d'agir comme si de rien n'était. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Lunard s'assit en face de lui et le brun hocha la tête pour lui dire de parler.

- Je suppose que tu sais que nous avons plusieurs questions. Les premières concernent ta santé. Comment te sens-tu, physiquement parlant ?

- Je vais bien. J'ai un peu mal à l'épaule, mais ce n'est rien.

- Et ton dos ?

Harry fronça les sourcils avant de se rendre compte qu'il devait faire référence aux cicatrices dû aux coups de fouet. Il oubliait souvent qu'elles n'étaient pas parties.

- Oh ? Elles ne me font pas souffrir. Ni celle de mon œil d'ailleurs.

- Hm… je suppose que je peux passer aux restes. Nous avons quelques questions auxquelles il nous faut des réponses au plus vite. Si quoi que ce soit t'empêche de répondre dis-le.

- Oui.

- Sais-tu où vous étiez ?

- Non.

- Peux-tu nous dire des noms ?

Le serment lui empêchait de parler des noms qu'il avait vus en réunion mais il pouvait toujours se souvenir de ceux qu'il avait croisés, les rares fois où le Lord l'avait exposé.

- Les trois Lestrange , Yaxley , Greyback , Sorofate Léonore…

- Sais-tu le nombre de personnes prisonnières ?

Une nouvelle fois Harry se servit du fait qu'il avait entendu l'information hors réunion.

- Aux dernières nouvelles quarante deux.

- Fred et Georges nous ont parlé de vampires. Ils ne savaient pas grand chose.

- Ils sont du clan Stocker. Je ne sais pas s'ils ont lié quoi que ce soit avec Tom, c'était des invités de marque pour ce que je me souviens et mes professeurs.

- Bi…tes professeurs ?

- Oui.

- Que t'ens…

- Cela suffit ! Il a répondu à tes questions urgentes, laisse-le manger.

En un rien de temps Harry se retrouva avec des couverts dans les mains et une assiette remplie devant les yeux. Colin à ses côtés quémanda aussi sa part et se mit à manger en laissant tomber une blague qui fit sourire Rémus et Arthur. Hermione vint s'assoir à côté de leur ancien professeur suivi de Ron tandis que Seamus prenait place à gauche d'Harry. Au bout de cinq minutes, la table fut pleine des autres membres qui attaquèrent le repas en parlant de tout et de rien. Harry nota bien leurs regards discrets, ainsi que le fait que Kingsley et Maugrey étaient partis, il souligna aussi les sourires contrits de Ron et les yeux rougis de Molly mais ne dit rien. Quelques personnes manquaient au tableau mais le brun évita d'y penser et se laissa bercer par l'ambiance. Mais au milieu du repas, un sifflement se fit entendre et les conversations se turent. Le serpent blanc était sorti par la manche de la chemise d'Harry qui l'avait complètement oublié. Il glissa le long de son bras et releva la tête vers l'assiette de Colin qui contenait un morceau de viande.

- _trrrrop cuiiiiit. J'ai fffffffffaim._

Face à l'absurdité de la situation, et aussi à cause de ses nerfs, Harry éclata de rire, posant sa main gauche sur la tête du reptile qui siffla de mécontentement et qui voulu le mordre. Evitant l'attaque, il siffla à l'animal qu'il lui chercherait à manger et celui-ci le menaça si jamais il ne le faisait pas. Se retournant sur son chemin, le serpent retourna sous la chemise et Harry sentit qu'il se plaçait autours de son torse. Il leva ensuite son regard sur l'assistance et se racla la gorge quelque peu gêné.

- Euh… vous n'inquiétez pas… il ne me fera rien.

Après un instant de gêne collectif, Hermione se tourna vers Ron pour lui dire que la sauce coulait sur son tee-shirt et les conversations reprirent.

Le repas fini, Molly plaça Ron et Seamus à l'essuyage, Hermione et elle au lavage tandis que Colin et Harry avaient pour rôle de ranger. On expliqua brièvement que les sorts placés autour de la maison pour renforcer la sécurité nécessitaient que l'on évite de les malmener avec des sorts mineurs et quasi-inutiles. Alors que l'ambiance était restée au beau fixe, une assiette s'écrasa au sol. Ginny était rentrée dans la cuisine les yeux boursoufflés, ses cheveux de feu tirés en arrière dans un chignon et le visage pâle. Elle voulut ressortir quand elle s'aperçut de la présence d'Harry mais celui-ci qui avait marché sur l'assiette, avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras en s'excusant. Il ressentait sa peine comme pleins de lames se fichant dans son cœur et il ne put s'empêcher de penser à la petite fille qu'ils avaient laissée. Quelque chose au fond de lui semblait lui dire qu'elle était en sécurité, quelque chose dans la manière de parler du Lord, dans sa manière d'agir. Il ne tuait pas les femmes enceintes, il avait placé Ginny dans une chambre spéciale, ils ne tuaient pas les enfants… Harry avait l'intuition qu'elle allait bien.

- C…comment est-elle ?

Le Gryffondor recula et s'assit sur un banc en forçant Ginny à s'assoir sur lui. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et lui enleva l'élastique pour prendre une mèche entre ses mains.

- Elle… Elle a tes cheveux, ces cheveux de feu signe des Weasley… et mes yeux. Les yeux de ma mère.

Un nouveau bruit de casse se fit entendre. Molly Weasley se tenait à l'autre bout de la pièce et Harry tourna son regard vers elle. Il se rendit alors compte que, elle, comme Ron, ne savait pas qu'il était le père. Hermione souriait tristement et Seamus semblait vouloir se faire tout petit, de son côté Colin ramassait les débris. La matriarche posa son éponge et se tint à l'évier.

- Harry ? Tu … tu es le père ?

- Harry ? Putain c'est toi ! Quand, où, comment ? Ginny ! Tu nous as dit que c'était à Poudlard !

La rousse éclata en sanglot et Harry la serra encore plus sans toutefois lui faire mal. Une main dans son dos il se mit à faire des petits cercles tout en fixant les yeux bleus de celle qui lui servait quasiment de mère. Celle-ci ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche puis se tourna et sortit de la pièce tandis que son fils s'avançait vers le duo enlacé.

- Harry… putain Harry ! Ma sœur ! Tu l'as mis enceinte !

La dite sœur qui comme une furie se releva d'un coup et se tourna vers son frère.

- Oui, Harry ! Oui c'était lui ! Et quoi ? Tu voudrais que ce soit un type de Poudlard ? Tu voudrais que ce soit n'importe qui ? Ou mieux, comme je vous ai entendu en parler, que cet enfant soit fruit d'un viol et que j'ai peur du père ? C'est cela que tu voudrais Ronald !

Elle partit en courant et le brun la suivit jusqu'au salon du deuxième étage. Elle se jeta sur un canapé et Harry s'avança doucement. Elle pleura silencieusement et au bout de quelques minutes elle tourna son visage vers l'autre.

- Je… si c'était un garçon… je voulais l'appeler Albus… parce que… il était un peu ton grand-père… pour… pour une fille… c'était Lily-Rose. Co… comment l'as-tu appelée ?

- Je…

Il voulut lui mentir, mais son regard bleu et les larmes s'y accumulant l'en empêchèrent.

- Je voulais l'appeler Lily Luna Rose Potter… elle …

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et le duo vit Colin entrer suivi de Seamus, Hermione et Ron. Celui-ci posa le regard sur son meilleur ami et inspira.

- Harry. Je voulais m'excuser vieux… j'ai un peu mal réagi. Mais on a vraiment flippé. Ginny. Je m'excuse aussi, tu es ma petite sœur, et… je sais pas… j'aurais voulu que jamais un homme te touche… comme ça.

Les deux interpellés hochèrent de la tête et le blond et l'Irlandais s'assirent de chaque côté de Ginny tandis que Ron, Hermione et Harry prenaient place sur des fauteuils massifs. Ce fut la brune qui parla doucement.

- Harry tu as parlé d'un entrainement…

- Oui. Hum… les vampires du clan Stocker.

- Stocker ? Comme Abraham ?

- Je crois bien avoir entendu ce nom.

- Drago m'a dit que c'était le chef du clan…

La brune hocha la tête avant de regarder ailleurs, signe qu'elle réfléchissait. Un sourire illumina son visage et elle rit doucement mais aucun des adolescents présents ne réussirent à lui faire cracher le morceau.

- Vieux, ils t'entrainaient ?

Harry tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami et chercha ses mots.

- Il faut que vous compreniez que Voldemort me considérait comme… son esclave.

- Qu'entends-tu par là ? Il te faisait faire l'elfe ?

- Non. Il… j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il me dressait.

Le brun eut l'impression de se trahir. Un sentiment le faisait se retenir. C'était idiot, Ron était son meilleur ami, il savait qu'il ne le rejetterait pas. Le roux n'était plus le petit garçon jaloux de quatrième année. Harry déglutit et se força à parler.

- Je… je devais être fort. Lui appartenant, je ne devais pas être faible, ignorant, fragile.

- Et toi Colin ?

- J'étais avec Drago Malfoy. Je participais au cours d'Harry.

Le blond ne parla pas du fait qu'au début il n'y était pas, il n'évoqua pas son autre rôle auprès de Drago et personne ne chercha plus loin. Les yeux d'Hermione montrèrent qu'elle avait compris, Ginny se contenta d'hocher la tête alors que Ron et Seamus se plaignaient de ce Serpentard aristocrate et mangemort.

- Oh ? Au fait Harry ! Comment a-t-il retrouvé un visage si humain ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne lui ai pas demandé.

Il ne mentait pas. Il avait demandé à Rogue mais celui-ci l'avait envoyé nettoyer un troll et il se voyait mal demander au Lord pourquoi il avait à nouveau son corps de jeunesse. Poser cette question aurait indiscutablement amené le sujet des Horcruxes et il ne devait pas savoir que le trio connaissait leur existence. Après tout, le carnet avait été détruit par erreur, et la bague par Dumbledore. Quand au médaillon, Voldemort avait dû le sentir mais aucune autre activité n'avait dû arrêter de l'alarmer. De plus, qui d'autre que Harry aurait pu en savoir plus ? Or s'il était sous son joug… Un raclement de gorge lui fit lever les yeux et il vit Ron légèrement rouge.

- Je… je me demandais… pourquoi étais-tu en… serviette ? Et… pourquoi la morsure du renard a disparu et pas l'autre.

Hermione tapa la tête de son copain qui rouspéta en disant que tous attendait la réponse. Colin tourna ses yeux marrons clair vers Harry en écarquillant quelque peu ses yeux posant une seule et unique question. Ginny capta l'échange et fronça les sourcils avant de laisser échapper un petit cri attendant qu'Harry démente.

- Harry ?

- Non… je… j'étais en serviette car j'allais prendre une douche… Pour la morsure… seulement les blessures faites par lui me laissent… des cicatrices.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Fred et George rentrèrent en trombe en criant que Luna tentait de discuter avec Kreattur et de lui enfiler un bonnet.

- Kreattur ?

Harry avait posé la question parce qu'il avait un peu oublié l'existence de l'elfe de la famille Black. Le dit elfe qui apparut dans la pièce et se tourna vers le filleul de Sirius.

- Maître ?

- Que se passe t-il ?

- La … Miss Lovegood m'empêche d'accéder à la chambre de Mrs Black.

- La chambre de Walburga Black ?

- Non maître, Mrs Black-Malfoy.

- Quoi ?

Harry sauta sur ses pieds et se tourna vers Hermione.

- Narcissa Malfoy est ici ?

- Euh… oui… on voulait te le dire mais…

- Où ?

- Harry…

- Kreattur ! Où est-elle ?

- Dans sa chambre au quatrième.

D'un bond Harry fut hors de la pièce. De quelques foulées, il fut devant la porte. Il la poussa, faisant exploser les barrières de protection. Il pénétra dans la pièce.

Face à lui, dans une robe bleu-nuit, les cheveux blonds relevés en un chignon lâche et sophistiqué, le regard bleu-gris qu'il avait tant de fois défié en la personne de Drago… Narcissa Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur se tourna vers lui.

- Monsieur Potter, que me vaut l'honneur ?

- Madame Malfoy… Je tiens à vous remercier.

* * *

**Alors ce titre ? Vous l'avez trouvé ? **Pleaaaaassssseeeee Help Me ! === Find It

_**Et sinon ?**_

* * *

**Reviews ? **j'attends (ça fait toujours plaisir)

**Question ? **je répond**  
**

**Commentaires ? **je commente

**Hypothèse ?** Come on !

_**Nana**_


	10. Chapitre 8 : La Maison des Black

**_Bonjour à tous =)_**

* * *

_Bien sur ceci est basé sur l'oeuvre de J.K Rowling_**_  
_**

_Il s'agit de relation Homosexuelles (bien que je ne sache toujours pas s'il y aura des passages très détaillés ) avec pour principal couple Harry/ Voldemort (Tom Jedusor) et du Drago/Colin_

* * *

Ais-je vraiment le droit de m'excusez après autant de retard ? ... C'est sur que je le dois... Donc je m'excuse de vous avoir fait autant patienter  
... Je suis un peu honteuse pour ma part ? Je suis aussi désolé si vous avez cru que j'avais abandonné mais je vous PROMET de ne pas laissé tomber cette histoire. Elle me tient vraiment à coeur et je vais me motiver à l'écrire

Mais du coup je vais vous proposer un petit résumé des autres chapitres pour vous remettre dans le bain, parce que là, je pense pas que vous vous souveniez de tout.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**Harry enfermé dans un cachot subit de nombreux sort de torture de Mangemorts jusqu'à ce que Drago Malfoy vienne le sortir sous l'ordre de son Maître. Maître qui lui apprend que avant de le tuer il va s'amuser avec lui. Soigné brièvement par Severus Rogue, qui lui avoue qu'il devait tuer Dumbledore sinon Drago aurait dû le faire, **Harry se voit être prisonnier d'un collier marquant son appartenance au Lord Noir.** Sans suit une séance de Torture où Voldemort veut faire avouer à Harry qu'il lui appartient mais celui ci résiste jusqu'à évanouissement. A son réveil, Schiavo , l'elfe de maison l'amène au Lord qui fait comprendre à Harry que le collier peut le faire souffrir si il ne lui obéit pas assez puis l'oblige à s'allonger sur un lit où le brun s'endort. **Réveillé par des sorts de torture et une question dit en boucle "A qui appartient tu ? " Harry s'avoue vaincu et lâche au final la phrase attendu " Je t'appartiens".**

**Chapitre 2 :** Harry est amené devant le Lord qui lui apprend que **Drago pense avoir trouvé une poche de résistant.** Le brun tente de détourné l'attention du Lord vers d'autre lieu. Dans une nouvelle lubie, **Voldemort ordonne au Gryffondor d'écrire de la main gauche.** Il obéit jusqu'au moment où des gémissement le font se retourner. Il voit alors Drago cloué au mur par des poignard et le délivre de cette torture en appelant Rogue à l'aide. Malheureusement Voldemort revient et oblige le gryffondor à torturer sa Némésis de Serpentard. Celui ci refuse, subit un Impero et pour déjouer l'ordre de faire souffrir se plante le poignard dans sa propre cuisse. **Il se propose à la place du blond pour subir la colère du Lord et celui ci accepter que Harry soit le marché.**

**Chapitre 3 :**Alors que Rogue soigne Harry il lui dit que **le Lord** veut le voir. Le brun le rejoint et après l'avoir torturé psychologiquement il **lui fait découvrir son nouveau prisonnier qui n'est autre que Colin Crivey.** Voldemort ordonne au cadet Gryffondor de torturer Harry ( ou de lui donner des renseignements) en lui plantant des dagues et celui ci fait croire à son ami qu'il n'a pas mal. Après cet épisode Harry sous la demande du Lord dit qu'il n'a jamais partagé la couche de quelqu'un bien qu'il est fait l'amour avec Ginny, et **l'homme lui déclare en souriant que son corps à des besoin et que le petit Colin pourrait lui etre utile**. **Harry décide de prendre sa place à ce niveau là** si Colin est confié à Drago. L'homme accepte tout en torturant Harry de vingt quatre dague planté dans le corps.

**Chapitre 4 :** **Harry vit un quotidien d'apprentissage** avec des livres et sous une emploie du temps cadré. Il continue d'apprendre à écrire de la main gauche mais apprend en plus le Français, un peu le Russe et suit des enseignement avec des livres sur les cours normaux. **Voldemort fait comprendre à Harry que s'il ne prend pas des initiatives alors il le violera sans aucune état d'âme**. Dans un moment de clémence le Lord autorise Harry à voir Colin, mais le brun se dispute avec Malfoy lui causant ainsi de nombreux bleu. Pour cacher ceux-ci et évité que Drago soit punis, et par extension Colin, **Harry fait semblant de s'enfuir avant de s'écrouler dans des escaliers.**

**Chapitre 5 : **Harry est à nouveau enfermé dans les cachots et sert de défouloir aux Mangemorts jusqu'à ce que le Lord pénètre dans sa cellule. Celui ci lui demande très en colère, malgré les jours qui ont passé, pourquoi il a voulu fuir et Harry se souvenant d'une demande du Lord ( celle sur les initiative à prendre, cf. Chapitre 4), se jete sur lui et l'embrasse. L'homme le fait alors sortir des cachots et lui ordonne de se préparé pour assister à une réunion de Mangemorts. Arrivé dans le hall Bellatrix tente de lui jeter un Ipero mais le brun y résiste à l'étonnement du Lord. Durant la réunion le Lord explique que **Harry sera désormais le scribe des réunions** et qu'il restranscrira sous écrit, de sa main gauche et de manière moldu, tout ce qui se dira. Dans la deuxième partie de la réunion apparait **trois membre du clan Stocker, soit Célian, Faustine et Aurèle**. **Faustine apprend à Harry qu'il a une magie dite de Compassion qui le pousse à aider les autres.** Les trois Vampires deviennent les professeurs de Harry et de Colin. Puis un beau jour, **les Mangemorts reviennent avec des prisonniers, cinq, Hermione, Fred et George, Luna et Ginny.**

**Chapitre 6** : **Ginny qui se trouve être enceinte** et à peu de temps d'accoucher. Harry et le Lord pense que la rousse à trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Après avoir subit une nouvelle torture pour éviter à Hermione de se retrouver avec Bellatrix, Harry se voit remettre les "besoins" du Lord sur le tapis et prit de panique quand celui ci évoque les jumeaux, il embrasse le Lord pour lui faire comprendre qu'il prendra cette place. Voldemort fait ensuite venir les jumeaux pour leur demandé s'ils acceptent de servir de repas à Faustine et Aurèle en échange de quoi ils seront mieux traités, eux et leurs amis. **Les deux roux acceptent et se font mordre tandis que Harry essaye de leur insufler de sa magie** en posant leurs mains à la base du collier (qui aspire sa magie quand il veut l'utiliser). Quelques temps après alors qu'ils sont tous dehors dans le grand parc, **Harry rencontre un serpent à la peau blanche et aux yeux d'or** avant de se faire appelé par sa magie qui le pousse à courir vers le manoir. Là il découvre Ginny entrain d'accoucher, il appelle alors ,via la marque de Drago, Lucius Malfoy pour lui ordonner d'aller chercher Narcissa. Puis **il s'ouvre les veines pour faire sortir sa magie et aider la rousse à accoucher. Il s'endort le bébé dans les bras. **En se réveillant Voldemort lui fait comprendre que le bébé est une fille**. Sa fille.**

**Chapitre 7**** :** Le Lord, très énervé lui parle de la grèce et de la Rome antique en lui expliquant qu'**il devra désormais subir toute les punitions suites au bétises ou erreur de sa fille**. Ils baptisent alors la petite puisque Harry lui appartenant, elle lui appartient aussi. Mais Harry se mêlant à cela, **la petite rousse au yeux vert s'appellent alors Cadence Méropée Lily Luna Cassiopée Rose Jedusor Potter.** L'enfant reposée dans un berceau, le Lord se jète sur Harry prêt à le violer sur le champs mais au dernier moment un elfe, Diener, apparait en disant que **l'endroit est attaqué**. Voldemort part avec l'enfant et Rogue apparait pour libérer le brun avant de disparaître. **Harry s'enfuit alors et trouve des amis de l'Ordre qui le ramène au square Grimmauld.** Il se réveille quelques jours après dans une chambre, la chambre de Sirius et descend au salon avec Colin. Le portrait de Walburga réagit calmement sa présence mais il l'oublie assez vite quand Molly apparait. Quand il croise Ginny il laisse échapper qu'il s'agit de sa fille et Ron s'énerve. Après quelques explications **Harry apprend que Narcissa est ici et se précipite dans sa chambre.  
**

* * *

**== Pour répondre à une question qui m'a été posé plusieurs fois et à laquelle j'ai pas mal réfléchis et ********Hemkomst** (l'ange qui me sauve des fautes) a aidé à ma décision.

**Cadence s'appelle Jedusor. Certes elle aurait pu s'appeler Gaunt puisque cela peut faire étrange que Tom donne ce nom de moldu sa fille. Mais en y repensant, comment l'aurait-il appelait ? Gaunt ? Pour redorer le blason de la famille ? Cela pourrait se tenir, mais quand on y pense, il ne s'agit pour Tom que de trois espèces de Cracmol qui vivait dans la misère la plus totale alors qu'ils étaient des descendant de Salazar Serpentard. Alors que Jedusor, quoi qu'il y fasse c'est son nom, il a grandit avec et il sait que les anciens connaissent ce nom, donc appelé la petite ainsi c'est la marquer comme sa propriété au yeux du monde et non comme la descendante de Serpentard.**

* * *

**"La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black"**

- Monsieur Potter, que me vaut l'honneur ?

- Madame Malfoy… Je tiens à vous remercier.

- Me remercier ?

- Oui…

Le brun referma la porte derrière lui et avança dans la pièce. Trois lits en bois étaient alignés contre un mur et Harry put lire le prénom de la femme écrit en lettre d'or sur un des montants. Le vert et l'argent dominants dans la chambre, rappelaient une fois de plus l'affiliation de la famille Black à Salazar Serpentard mais quelques touches d'or, tels que les prénoms et autres gravures, étaient apposées par ci par là, après tout, ce métal chez les moldus comme chez les sorciers, était signe de richesse.

- Je sais que vous vous êtes occupé de Ginny.

- Comment cela se pourrait alors que vous étiez évanoui, les veines ouvertes. Je tiens à vous dire qu'il s'agissait par ailleurs d'un geste stupide.

Ils portèrent tous deux un bref regard sur les poignets du plus jeune où de fines traces laissaient voir son acte passé, fines traces qui ne seraient bientôt plus, vu la vitesse à laquelle elles guérissaient.

- Mais nécessaire.

- Je suis étonnée que vous ayez réagi avec tant d'ardeur alors que vous ne sembliez pas savoir que la fille était vôtre. Mais aussi que vous ayez appelé Lucius au travers de la marque de Drago.

Il avança encore un peu et se posa sur un fauteuil dans un coin de la salle, Narcissa Malfoy était debout prêt de la fenêtre laissant les quelques rayons du ciel londonien éclairer son visage fermé.

- Comment savez vous que c'est une fille… ma fille ?

- Monsieur Potter voyons, vous m'avez vous-même fait appeler, fait étrange mais accompli, j'ai aidé la jeune Weasley à mettre au monde l'enfant, je l'ai entendu souffler votre nom lorsque vous l'avez maintenue en vie. J'ai vu les yeux de cet enfant comme je vois les vôtres.

L'aristocrate s'éloigna des carreaux et vint s'assoir avec la délicatesse due à son rang, face à Harry qui l'observait toujours.

- Comment vous ont-ils capturé ?

- Grâce à vous.

- A moi ?

- Bien sûr, après les avoir appelés vous-même, ils n'ont eu à attendre que le Lord vous dé…

- Je les ai appelés ?!

Harry avait monté le ton de surprise. En y réfléchissant bien, personne ne lui avait dit comment ils les avaient retrouvés. Il avait bien saisi que Tom l'avait déplacé mais pourquoi déplacer aussi les autres prisonniers ou bien Mrs Malfoy ?

- Ils ne vous l'ont pas dit ? J'ai brièvement entendu Molly Weasley dire que si vous ne l'aviez pas appelé et qu'elle n'avait pas senti votre magie, ils n'auraient jamais pensé à venir vous chercher dans ce manoir. De plus, jamais elle n'aurait pu trouver où vous étiez si nous n'avions pas dû nous déplacer.

- Pourquoi nous a-t-il déplacés ?

- Parce que au moment où l'enfant à ouvert les yeux, votre magie est sortie de votre corps avec plus d'ardeur et me l'a prise des bras. L'enfant a volé jusqu'à vous et un cocon s'est formé. Cependant, ce cocon semblait perturbé par la magie des murs. Après tout, il devait s'agir d'un cocon de protection qui a mal réagi avec l'enceinte où nous étions. Le Lord vous a déplacé, et moi aussi, pour que je sois là afin de m'occuper de l'enfant quand vous la laisseriez. Pendant deux jours il a attendu, puis il a tenté de faire venir vos amis pour que vous réagissiez. Ce n'est que quand il a autorisé Ginevra Weasley à entrer dans la pièce que vous avez ouvert les yeux. Le petit manoir était moins protégé, ainsi ils vous ont retrouvé. Quand Diener est venue me voir, je n'ai pas eu le temps de transplaner. Me voilà ici, dans la chambre que j'occupais autrefois lors de nos visites chez Sirius et Regulus.

- Regulus Arcturus Black…

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Hum ? Non… désolé je pensais à voix haute…

Hésitant, le garçon-qui-a-survécu observa la pièce en respirant lentement pour assimiler les informations. De une il avait utilisé la marque, comme Voldemort, pour appeler un mangemort, de deux il avait appelé Molly et semblerait-il, lui avait indiqué le lieu où il était, et de trois il avait formé un cocon protecteur. Si les deux premières étaient floues et incompréhensibles, il ne doutait pas que sa Magie de Compassion avait quelque chose à voir avec la dernière. En parlant de celle-ci, Harry avait une désagréable sensation près de son cœur et ce n'était pas le reptile qu'il savait poser en travers de son dos, ce qui expliquait par ailleurs qu'il ne s'appuyait pas contre le fauteuil. Jetant un regard sur la femme, son impression se confirma et il chercha ses mots quelques instants pour ne pas la faire réagir trop fortement contre son aide.

- Mme Malfoy… hum… je… avez-vous besoin de quelconques soins ?

- Je me porte très bien, du moins aussi bien que je le peux en étant prisonnière.

- Je … Vous ne voulez pas que l'on soigne votre blessure ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

Se concentrant sur cette sensation, le brun essaya de trouver l'endroit douloureux sur le corps de son homologue sans toutefois montrer qu'il était entièrement concentré sur elle. Comme un fond sonore il fut étonné de percevoir les battements de son cœur, lent et régulier. Fermant les yeux inconsciemment, il repéra alors la source de la douleur qui n'était autre que le ventre de la femme et Harry rouvrit les yeux d'un coup.

- Vous… vous êtes enceinte ?

Deux orbes se plantèrent dans ses yeux et il put y voir un bref instant de tristesse et de résolution.

- Non Monsieur Potter… cet enfant n'est plus vivant.

- Mais… je… je l'ai senti dans… il est encore en vous.

- Oui. La potion doit être encore en train de faire effet…

- Effet ? La potion ? Vous tuez votre enfant en l'empoisonnant ?!

Le brun s'était relevé d'un coup et suivant le mouvement, la tête du serpent dépassa de son col et se mit à siffler. Harry ne pouvait empêcher la colère de monter en lui. Malfoy était en train de tuer son enfant. Elle l'empoisonnait.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas Monsi…

- Ne me regarde pas ? Ne me regarde pas ?! Vous osez tuer un enfant qui n'a rien demandé !

Face à lui, Narcissa ferma brièvement les yeux, sûrement pour cacher ses émotions et cela énerva encore plus le brun qui avait presque envie de la plaquer contre un mur et de lui faire vomir sa potion. Et même si la potion faisait effet, il suffisait de la saigner à blanc et de lancer quelques sorts pour préserver l'enfant. Harry avait senti son cœur battre légèrement, le sauver ne devait pas être si compliqué ? La magie peut faire de grande chose lui avait-on répété maintes fois. Il s'avança, furieux qu'une mère puisse décider de tuer un enfant alors que la sienne s'était sacrifiée pour le sauver. Plissant les yeux, il l'a vit faire un pas en arrière tandis qu'il continuait de progresser et alors qu'il allait lui saisir le bras, la porte derrière eux s'ouvrit et Harry entendit la voix de Colin l'appeler comme si de rien n'était. Ce constat le révolta et il fit volte-face vers son ami qui attendait patiemment au pas de la porte.

- Etais-tu au courant ?

- Harry, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. J'ai juste été désigné po…

- Etais-tu au courant ?

Sa voix était glaciale et son regard paralysa Colin qui avait pourtant essayé d'avancer.

- De… de quoi parles-tu ?

- Du fait qu'elle empoisonne son enfant !

- Comment aurais-je pu le sav…

Le blond ne semblait pas choqué de cette information. Comme si c'était normal de tuer un être-à-naître. Comme si… comme s'il savait.

- Ne me ment pas ! Tu dois bien en savoir des choses sur les Malfoy !

Sa voix s'était faite sarcastique et dure. Il en voulait à cette femme mais surtout il en voulait à son ami d'avoir laissé faire les choses, de ne rien lui avoir dit.

- Après tout, tu as si bien su écart…

- HARRY !

La fureur dans la voix de son cadet et ses yeux plissés lui firent l'effet d'une douche froide. Il n'avait jamais vu ce sentiment enflammer les yeux marron clair de l'aîné des Crivey et il se rendit compte de ce qu'il allait dire alors que les visages de Hermione, de Seamus et de Tonks apparaissaient dans le couloir.

- $ Cela ne concerne… personne. Tu n'as pas le droit de dire cela. Si tu crois que en… me baisant, il me racontait ses secrets… tu… te fourres la baguette dans l'œil. $  
[Rappel : $...$ = Français]

- Je… $ Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû en parler. $ Mais… cette…

Il se tourna rapidement vers la née-Black et la fixa intensément, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait appris le français il s'adressa à elle dans la langue de Molière, langue qu'aucune autre personne, à part Colin, ne devait comprendre.

- $ Cette discussion n'est pas terminée Mme Malfoy. J'ai beau n'avoir aucune utilité en potion, je sais que celle-ci est longue à agir. J'ai retenu ce détail, tellement l'acte m'a horrifié. Ma mère est morte pour me sauver. Vous, vous le tuez pour vous sauvez. Parce que c'est cela le deal, non ? Votre vie ou la sienne. $

Sans un mot de plus il sortit de la chambre et descendit au salon où il était, avant cet épisode. Ce fut Tonks qui pénétra dans la pièce et Harry l'entendit se prendre les pieds dans le tapis mais ne bougea pas d'un iota. Assis sur un fauteuil les jambes pliées contre lui, il se forçait à ne pas penser à cet enfant en train de mourir. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse, pas qu'il agisse poussé par sa magie.

- Harry. S'il te plait, j'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un. Lève la tête.

Le brun accéda à la requête et leva les yeux. Il s'aperçut tout d'abord que Tonks avait retrouvé son don grâce à la couleur pourpre vif de ses cheveux. Puis il lâcha son visage et vit qu'elle tenait quelque chose dans ses mains. Quelque chose de vivant aux yeux ambres.  
Un bébé.

- Harry je te présente Ted Lupin. Ted Remus Lupin, ton filleul.

Le survivant observa l'enfant en se relevant et s'avança un pas. Il pensa un bref instant à sa propre fille avant d'être absorbé par la contemplation du bébé. Il sentit des picotements autour de son collier, signe que sa magie voulait s'échapper de son corps mais que l'objet de Voldemort l'en empêchait. Tendant les bras, il prit le bambin dont les cheveux prirent la même teinte que la sienne tandis que ses yeux passaient petit à petit de l'ambre à l'émeraude.

- C'est la première fois que ses yeux changent…

Harry leva son regard vers la mère du petit qu'il tenait et la fixa de ses yeux si verts. Elle semblait fatiguée mais tout de même heureuse, loin de celle qu'il avait connu, une Tonks aux cheveux ternes et au regard éteint.

- Vous… je suis réellement son parrain ?

- Bien sûr Harry ! Il ne manque que la cérémonie à accomplir, celle qui lie le filleul et le parrain.

- La… la cérémonie ?

La jeune auror lui lança un regard surpris et il se demanda ce qu'il avait encore loupé comme coutumes sorcières. Bien sur Tom lui avait fait lire nombre de livres sur celles-ci, mais jamais sur les cérémonies concernant les enfants – Après tout, à quoi bon ?

- On ne t'en a jamais parlé ? Il s'agit d'une cérémonie qui vous liera, qui liera votre magie… bien sûr pas de manière intime mais pour s'assurer que si jamais ton filleul allait mal, tu sois là pour lui. Ce n'est pas si lourd que tu pourrais le croire à porter, néanmoins, tu ne pourras jamais le blesser intentionnellement et si tu peux tu devras l'aider… Tu étais ainsi lié à Sirius… Cette tradition se perd… mais quoi qu'on en dise, je suis une Black et… j'apprécie quelques traditions.

Le brun serra l'enfant contre lui en réfléchissant. Il avait toujours cru que Nymphadora Tonks était une anticonformiste, anti-Black et anti traditionnaliste. Il se rendait compte que même la métamorphomage n'avait pas renié entièrement ses racines et que pour elle, même s'il y avait du mauvais, le bon existait aussi dans la Noble et très Ancienne famille Black. De son côté, cela ne le dérangeait pas d'être lié à Ted comme Sirius l'avait été avec lui.

- Je serais honoré mais…

- Oh ! Je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas ! Ce n'est pas grave ! Tu peux… quand même être son parrain !

- Non, non… Tu te trompes… je voudrais le faire… mais, je suis actuellement dans l'incapacité d'utiliser la magie.

Le regard de la jeune femme se posa sur son collier et elle souffla que Hermione ait déjà émis l'hypothèse que le collier aspirait sa magie. Il hocha de la tête et reporta son attention sur le bambin. Celui-ci avait attrapé un bouton de sa chemise et tirait dessus en riant. Un sifflement se fit entendre et le serpent blanc glissa le long de sa colonne le faisant frissonner et sortit sa tête au niveau de son cou.

- _De la chairrr frrrraîchhhhee _

Portant Ted d'une main, Harry tapa sur la tête du reptile qui siffla de mécontentement. Il sentit Tonks se placer prête à récupérer l'enfant et lui lança un sourire qu'il voulait apaisant. Le serpent blanc disparut une nouvelle fois et glissa pour sortir par le bras de la chemise.

- _J'ai ffffaim_

_- Que manggges-tu ?_

_- De la viandddde crrrrrue._

_- Les genssss ne sssssont pas à conssssidérrrrer commmmme de la vianddddde._

_- Nourrrrrris-mmmmoi…_

- Bien.

Harry tendit le petit Teddy à Tonks qui sourit doucement et il sortit de la pièce pour descendre à la cuisine. Celle-ci était vide et il se demanda où étaient les autres mais songea qu'il pourrait les chercher plus tard.

- Kreattur ?

L'elfe apparut dans un coin de la cuisine.

- Oui maître ?

- Pourrais-tu me trouver de la viande crue ?

Le vieil elfe s'inclina et s'apprêta à disparaître quand Harry souffla une nouvelle fois son prénom.

- Autre chose maître ?

- Kreattur, tu as conscience que si tu veux m'appeler autrement que maître, tu en as le droit.

- Oui maître.

- Je veux que tu saches que je ne bafoue en aucun cas tes anciens maîtres ou bien ton éducation, mais si jamais tu souhaites me parler de quelque chose qui ne te va pas, je suis tout ouïe. Les temps changent Kreattur et les mœurs aussi, tu ne souffriras pas pour m'avoir exposé tes pensées et je les écouterais volontiers, même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec elles.

L'elfe resta muet en le regardant tandis que le brun reprenait son souffle.

- Je te donne d'ailleurs parfaitement le droit de changer de lieu de vie. Si ta case ne te convient pas, tu peux parfaitement te déplacer ailleurs dans la maison. Evite les chambres occupées en ce moment et celles de Sirius et de Narcissa. Néanmoins, il me semble avoir vu une pièce entre la chambre de Regulus et une salle de bain. Enfin, fais ce que tu veux.

- … Oui maître, je vais chercher la viande.

- Merci.

Un POP se répandit dans la pièce et le brun s'assit sur un banc en regardant autour de lui. Il n'avait jamais réellement songé à cette maison avant, mais passer du manoir où il était à cette bâtisse le perturbait quelque peu. Les lieux de Tom étaient vastes et lumineux, dans un style ancien et riche mais pas… ténébreux et triste comme ici. Sirius n'avait pas voulu s'occuper de la maison des Black mais Harry songea qu'il aurait bien fallu rendre la noblesse à leur demeure.

Le serpent blanc glissa sur son bras puis posa sa tête sur la table tout en gardant une partie de son corps sur lui. Le brun observa la finesse de ses écailles blanches immaculées et la souplesse de son corps.

- Il lui faudrait…

- … Un nom si tu veux…

- … le garder.

Le survivant se tourna vers l'entrée de la cuisine salle à manger où les jumeaux le regardaient en souriant.

- Peut être… je comptais l'appeler Blanc… mais ce n'est pas original…

- Blanc dis-tu ?

Ils se regardèrent avant de partir avec un air mystérieux et conspirateur et le brun fut heureux de voir que cette expression purement eux n'avaient pas disparu malgré tout. Le reptile se mit alors à lui demander où était sa nourriture et Harry s'évertua à le faire patienter de la même manière qu'il avait dû le faire avec Nagini, à l'exception qu'il n'avait aucune image de mort avec le serpent toujours à moitié sur son bras.

OoooO

Harry ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond de la chambre où il était. Il n'avait pas voulu dormir ailleurs que dans la chambre de Sirius et seul Colin, Mrs Weasley, Rémus et Narcissa étaient restés avec lui dans la demeure. Tous les autres étaient partis après le repas en transplanant et aucun n'avait dit à Harry où ils allaient, même pas Hermione ou Ron. Repas qui s'était passé de manière calme puisque personne n'osait poser de questions et que Ginny n'était pas présente.  
Ainsi, il était seul dans l'ancienne chambre de son parrain tandis que Rémus et Colin se partageaient une chambre et Molly s'était trouvée une chambre à côté de celle des trois sœurs Black, où Narcissa Malfoy dormait.  
S'étirant machinalement, le brun porta son regard sur le réveil posé sur la table de nuit, réveil posé par Hermione qui avait comprit qu'il ne pouvait même pas lancer un simple Tempus. Cinq heures moins douze. Il était réglé comme du papier à musique. Depuis qu'il avait comprit que si ses yeux n'étaient pas ouverts à moins dix, un Doloris se chargeait de les lui faire ouvrir. Sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir, il se leva et fut électrisé par la fraîcheur du sol. Le serpent blanc se fit sentir à ce moment là, en glissant le long de son torse pour aller jusque sur son épaule, leurs yeux se croisèrent avant que le reptile ne repose sa tête au creux du cou du sorcier, qui frémit mais ne dit rien.  
Seulement vêtu d'un tee-shirt appartenant à Ron et d'un sous-vêtement et persuadé de ne croiser personne, il sortit de la chambre et descendit les escaliers aussi silencieusement que possible. La cuisine évidemment était vide et Harry fit demi-tour pour remonter. Il ne savait que faire et songea que trouver un livre ne serait pas de refus. Il ne se sentait pas de s'assoir dans son lit ou sur un fauteuil et d'attendre en rêvant éveiller comme il avait pu le faire à Poudlard.  
Il passa donc toutes les pièces qu'il savait inoccupées.  
Et il trouva son bonheur quand il ouvrit une vieille porte noire qui ne semblait pas avoir été poussée depuis bien longtemps. Néanmoins, la pièce à l'intérieur n'était pas du tout poussiéreuse et le brun supposa que tout comme il nettoyait la chambre de Regulus, Kreattur devait aussi s'occuper de cette pièce. Il s'approcha d'une des quatre étagères mais se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait lire les titres. Traversant la pièce, il tira sur les rideaux mais cela n'arrangea pas son cas vu qu'il faisait encore nuit.

- Et comment suis-je censé y voir dans ce noir ?

A cet instant précis, de toute part dans la pièce, s'allumèrent des chandeliers placés sous des cloches de verres donnant à la pièce une ambiance paisible et apaisante qui dénotait quelque peu avec l'ambiance générale de la maison.

Alors qu'il allait attraper un livre, Harry entendit du bruit et tourna son visage vers la porte où se trouvait un jeune homme blond qu'il n'eut aucun mal à identifier comme Colin.

- Bonjour Colin. Rentre.

Le jeune Gryffondor passa la porte en frissonnant et s'avança jusqu'à un large fauteuil aux teintes émeraude sur lequel il prit place avant de prendre la parole.

- Je vois que tu as aussi gardé cette habitude.

- Cela te le fait tous les matins ?

- Oui… j'essayais d'éviter de le montrer aux autres, alors les quelques jours où tu as dormi, je restais au lit. Mais j'ai entendu du bruit.

- Je ne pense pas pouvoir me rendormir.

- Je comprends.

Abandonnant son idée de lire, Harry prit place sur un sofa face à son ami blond qui regardait ses ongles. Harry sourit en voyant ce geste purement signé Malfoy.

- Comment vas-tu Colin ?

L'interpellé leva les yeux affichant un air surpris complètement factice aux yeux du survivant qui continua à le fixer en attendant la réponse.

- C'est plutôt à toi que l'on devrait poser cette question, non ?

- Ne détourne pas ma question. Tu regardes tes ongles comme le fait Malfoy quand il veut cacher quelque chose. Et j'ai remarqué que tu lui prends ses mimiques quand tu tentes de cacher quelque chose.

- Je… Tu vas mal le prendre…

- Colin…

Harry le regarda avec un petit air sévère pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il parle. Peut être ne pourrait-il rien y faire, mais le brun se sentait le plus qualifié pour l'écouter. Bien sûr, il y a quelque temps il n'aurait pas dit ça, il n'aurait pas insisté, surtout pour avoir l'état d'esprit de son cadet Gryffondor qui le suivait partout en le vénérant comme une star.

- Je… Il me manque.

- Il ?

- Drago.

Un silence pesant s'infiltra dans la pièce alors que le plus jeune fuyait le regard de l'autre.

- Il te… manque ?

Le brun écarquilla légèrement ses yeux de surprise. Drago Malfoy manquait à Colin ? Il avait du louper une étape quelque part. Après tout, n'était-il pas censé être le bourreau de son ami ? Il s'imagina le visage de Tom Jedusor un bref instant en se demandant s'il lui manquait. La réponse brève lui vain directement. Non. Cela le soulagea plus qu'il n'aurait cru de se le dire intérieurement. Le Lord ne lui manquait point, il en était sûr.

- Oui…

Cet aveu soufflé fit reporter l'attention de Harry sur Colin. Celui-ci se triturait les doigts, laissant transparaître tout son stress et sa peur causés par ses mots. Fronçant les sourcils, le survivant se reprit. Cela devait coûter à Colin d'avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il n'était certainement pas l'heure de l'effrayer par un jugement trop hâtif.

- Il te manque… beaucoup ?

- Je ne sais pas… Mais… des fois je me retourne et je l'imagine dans un coin de la pièce. Ou j'entends sa voix et ses sarcasmes habituels. Je… je rêve de lui aussi. Tu sais, il n'était pas si méchant… Il ne m'a jamais fait souffrir énormément. Il m'appelait le sang-de-bourbe au début, riait de moi. Il me faisait faire des choses dégradantes, humiliantes, mais jamais devant les autres. Juste devant lui, pour lui. Je sais que cela peut te paraître étrange puisqu'il a été ton ennemi pendant sept ans, mais il n'est pas ce qu'il y parait. Il m'a même offert un appareil photo à la condition que je lui montrai mes photos…

Le laissant parler, Harry se mit à réfléchir à ses paroles. Pas aveugle, il avait bien remarqué que Drago agissait bizarrement en sixième année, et bien qu'ayant mis ça sur le compte de son ascension au niveau de mangemort, en réfléchissant un peu plus, Harry savait que c'était de la peur. A cette époque, le blond agissait comme un animal traqué, et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il était. Durant sa captivité, les remarques sur l'enfermement passé de Malfoy junior avait été assez récurrentes et si, avec le temps, le blond avait fermé le clapet aux autres, il était assez facile de voir qu'au début il évitait de trop répondre aux provocations. Sûrement de peur de retourner dans sa cellule.  
Sa vie était entre les doigts de Voldemort et Harry l'avait bien vu quand il l'avait quasiment cloué au mur. Un mot de l'homme et Malfoy retombait dans les cachots.

- Harry ? Tu penses que c'est grave ?

Une nouvelle fois, la voix faible et tremblante de Colin le ramena sur terre.

- Tu es à Gryffondor, non ? Malgré tout ce que les gens pensent, tu es de cette maison. Pour moi cela veut dire, non pas que tu n'agiras jamais mal, mais que quoi qu'il arrive tu resteras toi-même. Je ne sais pas si c'est « grave » d'être… en manque… de Drago Malfoy. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que tu te connais mieux que les autres, Colin. Fais tes choix, reste toi-même, assume-les. N'ais pas peur du regard des autres.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un instant indéterminé jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune hoche de la tête et souffle un léger merci qui fit sourire son vis-à-vis.

Le reptile à son cou bougea sur lui et le brun fronça les sourcils. La sensation, pas désagréable était néanmoins assez étrange mais avait pour avantage de faire se reporter immédiatement le sorcier sur l'animal autour de lui.

_- Illlll y a quelllllque chosssse d'éttrrrange…_

_- Où ?_

_- Là-bassssss._

Le serpent pointait sa langue sur un pan du mur que le brun n'avait pas vu et s'en se soucier de son ami, il avança vers celui-ci. Gravé dans le mur, deux chiens, deux lévriers se faisaient face, chacun d'une envergure de quatre mains de haut. Entre eux, deux étoiles, un chevron, une épée. Et en dessous, deux mots gravés en français. Toujours pur. La devise des Black et leur emblème. Machinalement Harry traça le contour des lettres avec ses doigts en lisant la devise à voix haute.

Une légère douleur à la main la lui fit retirer et il remarqua que du sang coulait de son index. Il sentit alors un vent d'origine inconnu soulever ses cheveux tandis que sa magie coulait le long de son bras droit vers la piqûre. Néanmoins, à l'opposé de d'habitude, sa magie ne semblait pas vouloir refermer l'ouverture comme elle l'aurait fait en temps normal. Non, elle voulait sortir. Pas tout à fait comme lors de l'accouchement de Ginny où elle avait forcé, faisant souffrir Harry par sa puissance. Non, en cet instant elle coulait dans son bras, s'amassant vers ses doigts, lentement.

Il fit alors la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il reposa sa main sur la gravure sur le pommeau de l'arme, l'empreignant ainsi de son sang.  
Au bruit que fit le mur, il fit un bon en arrière et se plaça imperceptiblement en mode défense comme lui avait apprit Aurèle. Sous les yeux ébahis du Gryffondor, la gravure s'enfonça dans le mur, avant que le mur lui-même ne s'enfonce et ne se décale pour laisser place à ce que Harry put déduire comme des escaliers s'enfonçant dans le noir.

Avançant prudemment, il se demanda si l'exploit des lumières remarcherait et prononça d'une voix faible mais déterminée.

- Pourrais-je avoir de la lumière ?

De la même manière que précédemment, des chandeliers de part et d'autre des escaliers s'allumèrent et le brun fit un pas. La voix de Hermione lui conseilla de rester prudente et il sursauta. Il s'imagina sans mal Ron dire qu'elle était trop stressée et celle-ci répondre qu'il était un idiot. Il songea un bref instant à faire marche arrière pour les attendre et revenir avec eux avant de songer qu'ils avaient sûrement autre chose à faire. Comme trouver les derniers Horcruxes par exemple.  
Il avança d'un nouveau pas et mit son pied sur la première marche. Puis un autre. Continuant d'imaginer ses deux amis se disputer, il entama la descente en faisant néanmoins attention au bruit qui l'entourait. Descente qui ne fut pas longue puisqu'il atterrit rapidement dans ce qui semblait être un vaste salon. Il réitéra sa demande sur la lumière et un lustre qui sembla être de cristal s'alluma.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Face à lui, une immense cheminé de brique était surmontée du blason des Black dans toute sa splendeur. Si celui gravé paraissait un peu abîmé, il sembla à Harry que celui face à lui était neuf et brillait presque. De chaque côté de la cheminée, il y avait des portes en bois foncé aux poignées dorées. Puis une série de deux cadres. Série se continuant sur les murs adjacents avec huit cadres et une fenêtre, séparant en deux groupes de cadre pour le côté gauche et huit en face mais entrecoupés par deux fenêtres en trois puis deux puis trois portraits. Fenêtres supposées fausses puisqu'elles semblaient donner sur un lac et une forêt et qu'il n'y avait pas de lac et de forêt en plein milieu de Londres. Quatre cadres de plus étaient accrochés symétriquement sur le mur où se trouvait l'ouverture qu'il venait de passer. Au centre de la pièce trônait de larges fauteuils gris et verts assortis aux murs émeraude. Tournés de manière à ce que les gens s'y assaillant, regardent tous la table basse en bois massif, de même teinte que les portes, placée en dessous du lustre.

- Je trouve cela étrange que ce jeune homme porte la magie des Black.

Le brun se tourna vers un des cadres de gauche surmonté du nom Sirius II. Il n'avait pas remarqué que certains étaient actuellement occupés et se rendit compte alors que le non-occupé était en train de se remplir.

- Ce n'est pas un Black ?

- Bien sûr que non, tout en lui clame qu'il est un Potter. Regarde moi ces cheveux, le frère à Charlus avait les mêmes. Et ce visage…

- Peut être est-il un Black-Potter ? Lucretia, Orion, Walburga, Cygnus êtes-vous au courant d'une liaison entre Black et Potter.

Les quatre portraits les plus proches de Harry sur le mur de gauche firent non de la tête et ce fut celle que Harry reconnut, avec du mal, comme Walburga qui prit la parole.

- Il ne s'agit pas d'un Black, mais bien d'un Potter. Mon… ma progéniture a fait de lui l'héritier Black en mourant.

- Que dis-tu donc Walburga, il reste encore des Black vivants. Cygnus, tes trois filles n'ont-elles pas eu d'héritiers ?

- A ce que je sais Acturus, Bellatrix n'aura jamais d'enfants, quant à Androméda je préfère ne pas en parler.

- Et ta dernière, Narcissa. Celle qui est mariée à Malfoy.

- Si ce que nous a dit Phinéas est vrai, elle a un fils. Un certain Drago.

Un lourd silence plana dans la salle durant lequel Harry ne fit pas un geste, observant les portraits. Outre celui de droite du mur d'en face fermé, par des rideaux et celui carrément enlevé sur sa droite, tous étaient arrivés en le regardant soit comme un voleur, un étranger, ou un nuisible. Seul Phinéas Nigellus, que Harry avait reconnu pour être le tableau qu'ils avaient transportés pendant la chasse au Horcruxes, ou bien Walburga et une certaine Célimène le regardèrent normalement mais l'air néanmoins intrigué.

Ce fut cette même Célimène qui prit la parole.

- Outre le nom de cet enfant, n'est-il pas digne d'être l'héritier des Black ?

- Nous ne l'avons jamais vu.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas accepter ce jeune face à nous ?

- Parce qu'il n'a pas du sang de Black dans les veines peut-être ?

- Ne soit pas sarcastique Lycoris. Il a passé la porte cachée, il a réussi à rentrer dans la bibliothèque, il semble même avoir un lien avec la magie noire. N'est-ce pas la preuve qu'il est parfait pour être l'héritier ?

- De la magie noire ?

Harry n'avait pu retenir son exclamation et une vingtaine de paire d'yeux se braquèrent sur lui.

- Monsieur… Potter, vous devez comprendre que même si nous sommes des portraits, nous voyons parfaitement la magie noire autour de votre collier. Seul un puissant sorcier peut porter un tel collier. Que fait-il sur vous d'ailleurs ?

Le brun eu envie de leur répondre que ce dit collier l'empêchait de pratiquer sa magie à son aise et qu'il remplissait sa fonction de collier pour chien, mais néanmoins le regard de Walburga, regard tout à fait sain mais néanmoins teinté de mise en garde, lui fit refermer la bouche.

- Je ne pense pas forcément que cela nous regarde Orion.

- J'aurais essayé.

- Phin' que penses-tu de cette histoire ?

Le portrait symétriquement opposé à celui de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard avait parlait d'une voix douce qui dénotait avec l'ambiance légèrement chaotique qui régnait dans la salle. La femme au regard gris fixé Harry avec froideur et représentait à son image la parfaite lady sang-pur. L'interpellé quant à lui sourit doucement avant de prendre la parole de la voix posée et profonde que Harry lui connaissait quand il parlait avec Dumbledore.

- Le passage s'est ouvert devant lui n'est-ce pas ? Cela est déjà un signe que sa magie est digne de porter le titre d'héritière de la maison Black. Sirius a su lui transmettre cela. Néanmoins, vous avez exposé qu'il restait un membre de la famille Black par la magie et le sang. Lequels des deux méritent d'être appelé Héritier, je pense que c'est à vous de décider. Néanmoins, il faut que vous sachiez quelque chose. Vous savez tous que Lord Voldemort est revenu à la vie et Acturus, Cygnus et Walburga ont su, il y a quelques années, nous exposer son point de vue. Cet enfant… ce jeune homme est celui destiné selon une obscure prophétie à « vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres » ou du moins, en a-t-il le pouvoir.

Les portraits se remirent à parler entre eux de plus belle et le ton monta vite. Harry toujours à l'ouverture ne bougea pas et sourit vaguement quand son serpent commenca à se plaindre de son inaction. Mais le brun était occupé ailleurs. En effet, la phrase de Phinéas le perturbait. Il avait rectifié ses propos en disant qu'il avait le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres, pas qu'il le vaincrait. Voulait-il dire par là quelque chose d'autre ? Le brun se repassa dans son esprit la prophétie.

_« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le __Seigneur des Ténèbres__ approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le __septième mois__... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… »_

_« et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre » _Cela voulait bien dire que Harry devait le tuer… non ?  
Le Survivant fut pris d'un énorme doute sur son avenir. Ou plutôt sur les termes de la prophétie. Disait-elle vraiment ce qu'elle semblait être ? Devaient-ils forcément se combattre jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ? Après tout Trelawney, celle même qui avait énoncée la prophétie, lui avait bien appris que celles-ci étaient souvent floues et mystérieuses. Alors pourquoi et comment était-il pos…

- Monsieur Potter ?

Relevant les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de baisser, Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas suivi les échanges entre les portraits et qu'il ne savait pas du tout ce que cela allait donner. C'était la femme de tout à l'heure, Elladora, qui lui avait parlé et il tourna son attention vers elle.

- Nous aimerions vous demandez quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce ?

- Serait-il possible que vous rameniez dans cette salle le dénommé Drago Lucius Malfoy pour que nous puissions décider du nom de l'héritier de la noble et très ancienne famille Black ?

Harry allait leur répondre quand un rire enfantin résonna dans la pièce et au vu des regards, ils provenaient du tableau dans l'angle à gauche sur le mur du fond. Le brun se rendit alors compte que le portrait était celui d'un enfant âgé entre huit et dix ans. Un nez haut, des joues arrondies causées par son jeune âge, des yeux pétillants et des cheveux en bataille.

- Siri' pourquoi rigoles-tu ainsi ? Te gausses-tu de nous ?

- Quelque peu, sœurette… quelque peu.

- Et qu'elle en est la raison ?

- Avez-vous songé deux minutes à ce que vous dîtes ? Vous avez devant vous Harry Potter, l'icône de la lumière et vous lui demandez s'il peut ramener le petit Drago, fils d'un célèbre partisan du mage noir actuel. Je pense que même s'il y met de la bonne volonté, ce n'est pas gagné.

- Les affaires de ce mage noir ne nous regardent en rien ! Nous parlons de l'héritage de la famille Black ! S'il est sang pur, il devrait le comprendre.

- Ton raisonnement aurait pu passer si ce jeune homme n'était pas le symbole du parti opposé.

Un nouveau silence se fit dans la pièce et le brun se demanda pendant quelques instants s'il devait parler ou non.

- Charis, as-tu une idée ?

- Considérons-les tous les deux comme héritiers. Faisons lui jurer de ramener le jeune Malfoy dès que possible. Et puis de toute façon, à la fin de cette guerre, un des deux ne pourra plus assumer le rôle d'héritier.

- Jeune homme ?

- Hm ?

- Jurez- vous de faire ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour ramener le plus jeune fils Malfoy à l'heure actuelle afin que vous soyez tous deux soumis à un test d'héritage au manoir Black.

- Euh… je le jure.

La voix légèrement hésitante trahissait de son état dubitatif par rapport à ce qu'il venait de vivre, même si néanmoins au fond de lui, il savait qu'il amènerait Drago ici, si l'occasion se présenter. Bien sûr, Harry ne se voilait pas la face, Drago et lui étaient ennemis dans cette guerre. Si l'Ordre perdait, cela signifierait sa mort, ou peut-être sa servitude éternelle, et si l'ordre gagnait alors ce serait l'emprisonnement au mieux. De ce fait, amener le blond au manoir Black pour un test d'héri…  
Manoir Black ?

- Manoir Black ?

Relevant les yeux, il se rendit compte que la moitié, voire plus des portraits s'étaient vidé et que leurs rideaux, en velours vert, étaient fermés. La femme au regard froid et à l'allure altière qui séjournait dans le portrait face à lui prit néanmoins la parole pour répondre à son exclamation.

- Croyez-vous que la famille Black n'a que cette maison pour logis ? Il est évident que non. Croyez-vous aussi que la bibliothèque que vous avez vue est la vraie bibliothèque des Black ? Nous pensez-vous si… pauvre ?

- Dora, ne te moque pas de lui. Il ne peut point savoir. Si j'ai bien compris, son parrain était Sirius le fils de Walburga, lui-même ne connaissait pas l'existence du manoir puisqu'il est parti avant ses dix-sept ans… Jeune homme, approchez.

Obéissant mécaniquement, le brun se mit à détailler une nouvelle fois le portrait de l'enfant qui venait de le défendre. Il lui semblait que lorsqu'on peignait un portrait magique, celui-ci représentait la personne à l'âge peinte, que ce portrait ne pouvait pas évoluer. Alors comment, par la barbe de Merlin, était-il possible que ce portrait, d'un garçonnet de huit-dix ans, puisse lui parler avec toute l'allure et l'intelligence d'un jeune aristocrate.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça. La magie fait parfois des choses bien étranges. Mais si vous voulez à savoir plus, prenait la porte entre Phin' et la cheminée.

Les rideaux se refermèrent alors sur le sourire énigmatique de l'enfant, pouvait-il l'appeler enfant ?

La curiosité l'apportant, Harry obéit et alla ouvrir la porte indiquée, laissant place à une bibliothèque qui était deux fois plus grande que celle du Lord. Le brun s'en décrocha presque la mâchoire et avança dans la pièce sans se soucier de la porte se refermant dans son dos. Il approcha des étagères et frôla les titres du doigt.  
_La magie pure Souvenir d'outre tombe et mémoire d'un magicien La crise de la décadence magique…  
Sorcier de sang pur, l'histoire de vainqueur Discours sur l'origine et les fondements de l'inégalité parmi les sorciers et la magie Supériorité du sang.  
Noir contre Blanc, un choix réel ? Les reines de l'échiquier, protéger son roi ? Et si tout n'était que gris.  
Les tortures de l'antiquité revisitées par et pour nous La haine des parasites Folie meurtrière ou épuration de la société._

Des milliers d'autres livres sur des étagères sans un grain de poussière. Des récits, des histoires, des analyses… certes presque que sur de la magie noire… mais aussi de l'histoire, de la recherche scientifique sorcière… un pur trésor pour quiconque aimait lire et apprendre.

Pendant une heure Harry marcha entre les étagères en classant les livres qu'il devait absolument lire par ordre de préférence. Durant sa captivité, bien qu'au début il ne lisait que des livres sur le Quidditch, il avait petit à petit cherché d'autres choses parmi la collection de Tom et avait trouvé quelques écrits intéressants et originaux sur l'histoire des sorciers et les tactiques utilisées pendant les guerres, autant moldues que magiques. Le brun avait d'ailleurs trouvé bon nombre de tactiques écrites dans les objectifs et les actions du Lord.

En temps normal, Harry n'aurait sûrement pas remarqué le livre légèrement décalé vers l'avant, mais dans son inspection minutieuse, ce décalage de un ou deux centimètres, alors que le reste des livres était parfaitement aligné sur l'axe du bord de l'étagère, lui sauta aux yeux.  
Il prit le livre et l'observa. _Les perles et les poussières_ de Peter Beirtoor. Il l'examina pendant un instant en cherchant ce qui aurait pu donner lieu à la différence de positionnement mais ne trouva rien, outre qu'il semblait parler avec neutralité des différences de sang.  
Pourtant au moment où il allait le reposer, il se rendit compte qu'à la place vacante se trouvait un autre livre, en retrait, ce qui expliquait sûrement l'avancée de celui qu'il tenait dans les mains. Il retira alors ce mystérieux livre caché et l'observa.

Une couverture de cuir noir sans aucun titre ni aucun ornement. Un peu comme le journal de Jedusor.  
Un journal ?

Frénétiquement, Harry l'ouvrit au milieu et fut presque soulagé de lire des mots. D'une écriture fine penchée et rapide, comme écrit à la sauvette.  
Il n'hésita pas un instant à lire.

_Il pleut…  
N'ais-je rien d'autre à écrire ? Non, pas vraiment, pour l'instant ce qui importe est la pluie.  
Qui tombe, tombe, tombe et qui pour autant reste douce, calme, apaisante.  
J'ai entendu dire qu'à toujours répéter les mêmes choses on s'y habitue, que cela devient apaisant (comme la pluie qui tombe).  
Les coups se répètent, se suivent, se ressemblent et pour autant restent durs, frénétiques, apeurants.  
Il pleut…  
Margareth m'a dit une phrase.  
« Il pleure en mon cœur comme il pleut sur la ville ».  
Pleut-il en mon cœur comme le ciel pleure ?  
Mon cœur pleure-t-il comme il pleut ?  
Je ne sais pas. Margareth pourrait m'aider, aurait pu.  
Il pleut…  
Il pleuvait lorsque je l'ai vu la dernière fois.  
La dernière fois… Dernière.  
Il pleut et malgré tout, tout ce qui se passe en moi, autour de moi…  
Il pleut._

Harry fronça les sourcils. Ces mots étaient tristes et il eut presque envie de pleurer à la place de cette personne qui ne semblait plus pouvoir le faire.  
Frénétiquement, il revint en arrière et regarda la première page écrite.

_ Un coup, deux coups, trois coups… le rideau se lève et la magie naît. Du moins dans le monde moldu et les pièces que Margareth m'amène voir.  
Un coup, deux coups, trois coups… ma tête se baisse et ma magie meurt. Ou plutôt ne nait pas, jamais.  
La sentence est déjà tombée depuis bien longtemps, avant que je ne sache lire et écrire, pourtant, d'autant que je me souvienne les coups continuent de tomber.  
La nuit tombe et l'angoisse monte, la porte s'ouvre et mes yeux se ferment.  
Les coups tombent et mes larmes montent. Sa bouche s'ouvre et mon esprit se ferme.  
Tout recommence, chaque fois que la tension est trop grande, chaque fois que ma présence n'est pas assez petite._

_ En général, on m'oublie, à quoi bon se souvenir d'une chose que l'on ne garde que par honte, que l'on ne regarde pas par honte.  
Mais des fois, le souvenir de cette chose, cette abomination engendrée par leur propre sang, leur revient en tête, telle une tâche ineffaçable sur une tenue de prix et de cœur. On la cache, on la désillusionne, on tente de l'oublier, mais elle est là et il arrive toujours un moment où on la voit, où elle nous saute à la figure (notons qu'elle ne le veut pas toujours) et on s'acharne dessus pour l'éliminer en essayant de ne pas abîmer le reste de la tenue._

_On pourrait jeter la tenue ? Non ?_

_ Certes, il pourrait paraître mieux de dépenser quelques gallions pour racheter cette tenue, ou une autre en cas de pièce unique. Or, imaginez que cette tenue se transmette de génération en génération, qu'elle a été offerte par une grande reine vénérée par tous aujourd'hui (à l'image de Dieu, du Dieu absolu moldu) que cette tenue est symbole de puissance, de gloire, de richesse.  
Il est évidemment impossible de jeter cette tenue et normal de haïr cette tâche._

_Je suis cette tâche_

Quelle étrange entrée en matière. Pas de nom ? Pas de date ? Juste cette appellation ? L'abomination, la tâche ?

Le brun déglutit. Il lui semblait voir dans ces phrases un semblant de son histoire. Le monstre battu pour salir la vie normale des Dursley.  
Se secouant pour éviter de penser à son placard sous l'escalier qui à la foi le rendait triste mais aussi nostalgique des années normales, il examina à nouveau le journal et se rendit compte que quelqu'un avait écrit sur la deuxième de couverture et il se mit à lire avidement.

_ Ces mots appartiennent à Drago Hypérion Black, Ancien Héritier de La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black.  
Appelé aussi l'Abomination et ignoré de ses pairs au sein de la maison (qui d'ailleurs aurait pu me revenir)  
Mes salutations se portent à tout membre de la famille qui lira ses mots et je le préviens dès lors que ce journal est indestructible malgré le fait que l'on pensa jadis que j'étais incapable de protéger quelque chose._

_A tout autre personne, je souhaite de réaliser que ce journal n'est pas truqué par des récits hyperbolés ou de quelconques mensonges._

_Parlons de ce qui m'amena à écrire ces mots, de ce qui m'amena à les protéger et les cacher.  
Cela semble se résumer en un mot, mais cela est bien plus, néanmoins je vous donne ce mot :_

_Cracmol_

* * *

**/!\ Qui sera retrouvé les trois allusions à des auteurs dans ce chapitre ?**

* * *

**/!\ n°2 Ce chapitre ne fait pas beaucoup avancé l'histoire de Tom et de Harry n'est ce pas** **? ( pas du tout même) mais j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire quelque chose sur la famille Black qui m'a toujours fasciné. Pour tout vous dire, dans le chapitre suivant non plus on ne croise pas Tom ( désolé mes chers amis) mais plutôt la Résistance. C'est vrai que au début l'histoire devait être tourné que sur le duo, mais je n'ai pas su m'y tenir et elle prend un ancrage dans ce qu'il se passe à cette époque. Si les personnages veulent agir, qui suis-je pour les en empêcher ?**

* * *

**/!\ n°3 Pour l'enfant de Narcissa (oui je suis un peu dans ma période enfant, mais pour moi il faut bien un peu de naissance avec toutes ces morts) , je vous laisse choisir son avenir. Vivra t_il ? Mourra t_il ? A vous de décider sur ce coup là, puisque je ne sais moi même pas ce qu'il deviendra ( bien que j'ai déjà prévu comment faire selon votre choix ;) )**

* * *

**Reviews ? **j'attends ( Parce que je pense qu'on vous l'a déjà dit mais c'est vachement motivant, même quelques mots )

**Question ? **je répond ( Dans la mesure où cela ne dévoile pas l'histoire )**  
**

**Commentaires ? **je commente

**Hypothèse ?** Come on !

* * *

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu autant qu'à moi.**

* * *

_**Nana**_

_**PS : Bientôt les résultats du Bac =)**_

_**PS 2 : 10 000 mots pile le chapitre  
**_


End file.
